My best friends girlfriend
by TB-SB
Summary: Loren Tate a 20 year old girl who is in a relationship with 25 year old Tyler rorke. Eddie duran Tylers best friend has a relationship with Chloe Carter. Will these two relationships stand when Tyler and Chloe find out they actually love each other and not the signifcant others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there peepz, this is my first fanfic. I'm from the Netherlands so English isn't my first language. Anywhos I absolutaly loved the serie Hollywood Heights, and after reading almost every existing story about this serie on fanfic I decided that I wanted to write a story too. I hope you love the story. **

**-XOXO-**

Lorens POV.

It was past midnight and stil no sign of Tyler. I was sitting on the coutch waiting for him to return from his "Guys-night-out", which they had every weekend over the last few months. Sometimes he comes home smelling like women;s perfume, I tried to ask him one time, but he didn't take it so well. He just got up yelling at me and left, I didn't see him for a week before he decided to return home. I was so caught up by my own thoughts about that night that I didn't even see Tyler come in.

Tylers POV.

I just got home, it was already 1 am. But I had so much fun with the boys I seriously forgot about the time. It was until Eddie pointed out that I really needed to go home to my girl before some other man would take my place. He didn't need to tell me twice that I had a perfect girl waiting for me at home. I sometimes get the feeling that he has a thing for Loren. It's just the way he looks at her when we are all together that bugs me sometimes. I wouldn't dare tell Loren, the only thing that will come out of that is a fight about how she can be friends with men as long as I'm friends with women. Plus he has a superhot model girlfriend. Anywho I was walking thru the door, I found Loren sitting on the couch deep in her thoughts. I called her a couple of times but nothing..

Tyler: Baby, Looooren? BABE!

Nothing not a single movement in her. I walked over until I sat next to her. Still nothing, did she seriously not see me and feel me sitting next to her. I guess she didn't, she isn't the best lie-er so it's not like she could fake 'not seeing me'. I decided that I left her in her thoughts for long enough. I kissed her out of them. She jumped up when she felt someone kissing her. She pushed me back, I guess she really didn't see me. When she laid her eyes on me and saw it was mee I saw relief in her eyes. But that quickly made place for anger. Oh god here it goes.

Loren: Tyler seriously you scared me half to death.

Tyler: I'm sorry baby but I called you a couple of times and you didn't seem to notice me.

Loren: So you just decide to give me a heart attack.

Tyler: Loren, what's wrong? Why are you all acting so mad.

Loren: You know just forget about it, let's go to bed.

Tyler: No, I want to know what is going on, and until you tell me you are not going anywhere.

I put my legs on her lap so she couldn't get up.

Tyler: So what's going on in that pretty head of yours.

Loren: You want to know what's up, You! It's almost 1;30 in the morning. You just let me wait all night for you to come home. I don't mind you having your boys-night-out, but for the last weeks I do miss you in OUR bed. But appareantly ýou dont miss me that much, because you keep going!

Oh my god, I had no idea how much I wasn't around. I didn't know what to say, because no watter what I would say it didn't matter. She was right, I have been neglacting her. I set straight facing her. I could tell she was hurt by the look she had on her face. I just kissed her, not the kind of kiss you give in a one night stand, but the kind of kiss you give the love of your life. Because she was the love of my life. I felt her shift her body a little so she could kiss me better. I picked her and put her on my lap with her legs around my waist. I squezed her but making her gasp, as soon as she opened her mouth I let my tongue slip in her mouth. I was exploring her mouth and rubbing my tongue against hers when I felt her pull back. I put my hand behind her head so she couldn't pull back. She began to kiss me even harder and with more lust and want than before, she really was turning me on. She started to take the lead and put her tongue in my mouth and it was super hot! I love it when she takes the lead. when I was almost ready to get up to carry her upstairs so we could continue this in bed she bit my tongue. It really did hurt so I pulled back. She began to laugh.

Loren: Did you really think that you could spent all night outside and then come home and get your desert? I didn't think so.

I began to laugh too, and then when she least expected it I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I began walking upstairs with a laughing Loren on my shoulder.

Loren: Tyler please put me down hahahahaha.

Tyler: I don't think so, you can't just turn me on without finishing it.

Loren: hahahahaha, baby I'm sorry. pleaaaase.

We were already upstairs when I put her on her feet. She tiptoed and whispered a thank u in my ear, she started kissing my neck, and kissing my ear. That was just it, I had to have her right now. I picked her up, as she put her legs around my waist. We started kissing again and she quickly opened her mouth up. I invaded her mouth with my tongue and I started walking us to the bed. I laid her on her back on the bed and crawled on top of her without breaking the kiss. She started pulling my shirt up and took it off, she then unzipped my jeans and pulled them back down. I quickly pulled my jeans off. She then flipped us over so she was on top of me. I pulled her shirt of and while she was kissing my neck I pulled her sleeping shorts off. Damn she looked hot in that black laced underwear and bra. I decided I wanted to take back control so I flipped us over. I begin kissing her neck, and made my way down to her breasts. She started to moan, which only turned me on more. She pulled me back up by my hair, and started kissing me hard again. She started taking of my boxers, as I pulled off her underwear. I quickly wrapped my little buddy up before I entered her. She put her legs around my waist so I could go in deeper. As I began to speed up she began to scream, she put her nails in my back and started to scratch. We boath began to moan harder as I speed it up a little faster. We both reached our climax at the same time and let out a big breath we were holding in as I let myself fall next to her on the bed.

Loren (out of breath): next time remember this when you are out with your friends.

Tyler (laughing and out of breath): If I get this everytime we have a little fight, I think Im going to go out even more.

Loren: ahaha verry funny.

Lorens POV.

Wow that was one hell of a love making session. I loved how he took control! We both pulled on our underwear while laying down on the bed. And Tyler was lying down on his back next to me. I wrepped my arms around his waist and layed my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head, making me blush. I can't believe that I just had sex with the man I love and that he can make me blush with such a little kiss on my head. I heard him breathing a little louder, and his heart rate slow down. He was defenietly falling a sleep. Unbelieveble how fast a grown man of 25 years old can fall asleep. I closed my eyes, still resting my head on his chest. Just before I fell asleep I could feel Tyler wrap his arm around my waist and holding on tight.

Next morning.

I woke up, Tyler was still verry much asleep. I snuck out of the bed and was headed to the showers. I took a quick shower and put back on my Pj's that was on the floor in the bedroom. I went downstairs and was starving, I started to make my favorite breakfast. It reminds me of my mom, she used to make it all the time for me when I lived at home, I should go and visit her this afternoon I haven't seen for a few days and I really miss having her around all the time. Those were the days, me, my mom and Mel the three of us could do everything together. Untill I met Tyler, he was staring in a movie then and needed a date for the red carpet. I walked by and he just asked me out of nowhere, He didn't even know me, I went and we went on a few dates after that when we decided to make it official. The media went crazy and him and Eddie learned me how to deal with the papz. I just got so caught up by it that I totaly ignored my best friend Mel. I'm defenietly going to visit her today, after I visit my moms. Again I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Tyler comming downstairs. Untill I found a pair of arms around my waist as he was hugging me from the back.

Tyler: good morning my beautyful girlfriend.

Loren: goodmorning to you too.

Tyler: what kind of breakfast are you making, because I would sure need a good meal after last night.

Loren (blushing): we did make it spark didn't we?

Tyler: oeeeh, someone is out for a second round.

Loren: hahaha I would love to, but I made myself a promise that I'm going to pay a visit to my mom and mel.

Tyler: I'm defenietly going to miss you.

Loren: I'm sure you will, but now lets eat I'm starving.

We ate the breakfast that I made and when we were finished I quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher. I walked upstairs while Tyler went to the coutch to watch some tv. I put on a white skinny jeans and a baby blue tanktop with babyblue sandals. I got downstairs, gave Tyler a quick kiss and went out of the house. I heard Tyler running upstairs when I walked out but didn't think much of it. When I got to the car I noticed I left my purse inside. I walked back in the house, when I got my purse I heard Tyler talking, i guessed it was on the phone. I know it wasn't right but I was so curious so I listened to what he was saying.

Tyler: Baby come over ... No she isn't home she went to see her mom ... Listen, you know I love you and Im not giving up on us

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON, WHO WAS HE TALKING TO.

Tyler: Listen, just tell him that we are just chilling. He knows me very well so he trusts me around you ... Okeey I will see you in a few ... And Chloe know that as soon as you leave Eddie, I will leave Loren so we can be together.

OMG THIS WASN'T HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. Did he really just told Eddie's girlfriend that he loved her. Omg Eddie is going to be crushed. and what about me. I leave her with him, I need to get out of here. I need to move out and break up with him. I've never been so betrayed in my life. How could he do this to me. Only 10 hours ago we were going like crazy and now he is also being with someone else. Someone who has been her so many times with Eddie his best friend for god's sake.

**Heey. I hoped you loved the first chapter. I will try to write a chapter every other day. Revieuw and let me know what you think. Should she tell Eddie or keep it to herself? And will she leave Tyler or give him the benefit of the toubt. Anyway I really hope you like this story. And I will try to keep on writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody,  
I loved the revieuws thank you all so much! I'll try to keep you happy.  
Here is as promised the second chapter, it is a lot longer that the first one.  
I hope you like it.  
XOXO**

Lorens POV.

I still couldn't believe what I just heard. I was in the car on my way to god knows where. I nodiced that I have been driving in circles for over 3 hours. So I just decided to drive to the spot where I met Eddie 2 years ago. I already was with Tyler but for some reason he hadn't took me to see his best friend. What ever, it doesn't mind the last thing I want to think about right now is Tyler. When I came to my spot I saw that Eddie's car was parked down the hill. Great, just great. Now he gets to see me al teared up, and knowing him he won't let me go untill I tell him whats going on. It is better if I just leave now, until I find the words to tell him that his girlfriend and my boyfriend are having an affair. Just when I climbed back in my car, I saw Eddie running my way.

Eddie; Loren wait up!

Oh this day seriously just couldn't get any better.

Loren; oh hey Eddie, whatsup?

Eddie; nothing much, but what are you doing here? I haven't seen you up her in awhile.

Loren; I know, I just needed to think a little.

When I said that I felt a tear running down my cheek. Eddie walked over to me and pulled me in a tight hug.

Eddie; Loren, what's wrong?

Loren; nothing, just girl things I guess.

Ohmy I really need to tell him, he was being betrayed to. it was not just me, it was also his life that is soon going to make a 180. I felt him hugging me tighter. Oh god no I don't want to tell him, I can't tell him. I began to cry, and then he let go of his grip on me. He made me look him in his eyes, when he realised I couldn't, he just put his arm around my shoulder and took me to his car. I was sitting in the passengers seat as he was walking over to the drivers seat.

Loren; where are we going?

Eddie; Your place, I know you don't want to be alone, and if you can't talk to me about it at least you should feel comfortable talking to your boyfriend about it.

Loren; NO.

Oh crap that came out way wrong, now he defenietly knows something is wrong. And I'm guessing he knows it has something to do with Tyler.

Eddie; Do you want to come with me to my place?

Loren; I don't know, is Chloe around? (I asked already knowing the awnser)

Eddie; No, she told me she had a gig today, and that she and Tyler would meet up to catch up or something.

Oh yeah, "catching up", that was what they were doing.

Loren; hmm, okeey lets go to your place then.

I saw him smiling in the corner of my eye. He had something that made me smile when he was smiling. Okeey loren don't even go there. just because your boyfriend is a cheater, doesn't make it right to start thinking about Eddie that way. I'm just really confused right know, and he is the first one I got to see, so that is just it. Nothing more!

Eddies POV.

I saw that loren was really caught up in her thoughts, something she does alot. I love it how she can just buzz out in a middle of a sentence. Anyway I need to find out what is up with her, I know it has something to do with Tyler. Was it because he was out so late last night, oh god that is totaly my fault. We were having so much fun that we just forgot about the time. When we went to MK I saw Nora with Max. She reminded me of Loren alot, and then I kept thinking about how it would be if Loren wouldn't be with Tyler and I wouldn't be with Chloe. I defenietly would've made my move if we were both single. But we aren't so I can't. I saw that we were at my place, so I looked next to me to get Loren's attention. Wow she really was out in the sky with her thoughts. I walked out of the car to the door of the passengers seat and pulled the door open. She jumped up by this and I started laughing at her reaction. She became really shy, and all I could think of is ; man my man has one hell of a girl over here.

Eddie; would you like to walk upstairs or do you need to be carried my lady?

Loren (blushing): Well if you wouldn't mind sir, I am a bit tired.

I was laughing at what she had just said. I scooped her over and she was hanging over my shoulders all laughing. When I saw the papz taking pictures I just started running while laughing. And I could hear and feel that Loren was laughing too. We went upstairs to my penthouse, and when we were inside I put her on the couch while getting us a drink. I had to find out, who made her smile turn into a frown. She had the most beautiful and pure smile ever and nobody was going to make that pretty face sad!

Meanwhile at Tyler and Lorens place.

Chloe: OMG THAT BITCH!

Tyler: Babe, whats going on. Where the hell are you screaming for?

Chloe: Your perfect girlfriend, she is totally screwing Eddie behind your back. And if she hadn't noticed yet, he is mine! And so are you!

Tyler: What are you talking about? Loren would never go behind my back, besides she is at her moms today so...

Chloe: Oh are you sure about that? (she said as she turned the screen of her laptop, on the laptop was a picture of Eddie with Loren over his shoulder, they were laughing and you could see that they were happy in that picture).

Tyler: No that can't be true. Eddie is my best friend, he would never do that to me. Plus Loren is to sweet to ever cheat on me. Ohmygod, but she thinks the exact same thing about me, and here I am with you. Chloe omg I'm sorry but we cant do this anymore. I love Loren way to much to lose her to Eddie.

Chloe (angry): What the hell are you talking about, you are the one cheating on her. And as soon as she starts cheating on you, with your best friend FYE you run back to her. God you're such a pussy.

Tyler(angry): She isn't cheating on me! And I can prove it. Eddie knows you are here with me, so he knows you wont be home till tonight. I bet you that if we crash there now, they will be just chilling and talking.

Chloe: Oh I would love to see that, because if they do we can keep this (pointing to her and Tyler) going on. And if they are having a little to much fun, than we can turn it around that they were cheating on us. Briljant!

Tyler: That was so not wat I was meaning, but you know you are sort of right, I guess? Anyway get your stuff we are going to give them a surprise visit.

At Eddies.

Lorens POV.

Ohmy that was so much fun, I can't believe that I am smiling so much with everything going on. When we got to the penthouse he sat me on the coutch, and while he was getting us a drink I started looking at the photo's he had on his piano. Honestly there were more pictures of me and Eddie together than there were with him and Chloe. Probably because she just doesn't want to goove around and make ugly and funny faces while taking a picture with the front camera. One time Chloe and he went over to mine and Tylers place. When they left, I noticed that Eddie forgot his phone. I didn't snoop around in his phone but I just started making photos with his front camera of me. I made a ugly face, an inocent face, I smiled on a lot of photos and the last on was a 'sexy' one. But not one that would give him a wrong impression just one that we could laugh over later. When I came over that night he was alone and I gave him his phone. I said to him to check his photos, and as he was looking at him he laughed so hard. He told me that he had to have a few like those but then together so there we were making the most crazy photo's ever. On one photo I even dressed up as Madonna while he put his best MJ suit on. That was one of the most fun nights of my life. I didn't realise that Eddie was back from the kitchen until I felt him hugging me from behind.

Eddie: You look beautiful on that picture.

Loren: hahahaha yeah right, if I was born 40 years earlier, Madonna wouldn't have had a carrier.

Eddie started laughing and I turned around. I didn't notice how close we were until I could feel his breath on my face. He looked me directly in the eyes, and without even noticing it he started leaning in. I leaned in to, when there was only a millimeter between us, I pulled back.

Loren: I'm sorry I can't do this.

Eddie; Oh crap, I'm sorry I shouldn't have leaned in. Oh my god Loren I'm really sorry!

Loren; Eddie it is okeey, we just got caught up in the moment.

We were still standing really close. Our cheasts were touching. I was leaning with my but against the piano and he had his hands rest on the piano with each arm on one side of me. Just then Chloe and Tyler came barging in. Oh god now it looks like we were the ones cheating. And I haven't even told Eddie yet.

Tyler: WHAT THE HELL LOREN! AND EDDIE I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND.

Loren: Tyler it seriously isn't what it looks like.

Eddie: No seriously Ty, and Chloe we were just hanging around.

Chloe; yeah we can see that. so tell me. Can you explain this NOW! (she says as she shows them the picture taken by the Papz)

Loren: Yeah we can, but what the hell are you two even doing here.

Oh crap, that didn't come out well. And nobody knows that I know about the cheating. Eddie started to look at me weird and Tyler just got this angry glare on his face.

Tyler: We came here to check if something was going on between you. Because when we saw the picture we were already ready to jump into conclusions. But we decided to give you time to explain. And we find you like this. All against each other.

Loren; EXCUSE ME? You are the one that should be explaining yourself, along with her! (I said pointing at Chloe).

chloe: How dare you talk to me like that! You are one drooling al over my man.

Eddie: What the hell is going on? Can anyone fill me in?

Loren: it's nothing lets just get out of here please. Can you take me back to my car so I can get to my mom.

Tyler: oh so now you decide to go to your mom. Im taking you so I know for sure that you go there and not to your other lover.

Eddie: Dude, don't talk to her like that. And again the f is going on in here.

Tyler: Don't talk to me like that, dude.

Eddie (threatning): You better tell me now what is going on.

Chloe: Baby, Eddie nothing is going on. Little miss princess is just overreacting.

Eddie: Overreacting about what? (facing Loren)

Loren: Eddie can you please take me to my car now?

Tyler: You aren't going anywhere with him.

Loren: Says who?

Tyler: Says me!

Eddie: Tyler man, seriously what is wrong with you? With everybody. It looks like everybody knows what is going on except me.

Loren: I'll explain it to you if you take me to my car now.

Chloe: The hell you are Loren!

Eddie: Chloe, you too? God damnit! Loren lets go. (he says as he starts walking to the door)

Just when I was about to fallow Eddie to the door, Tyler held me by my arm and started to grab my arm really hard. For a second I really got scared. But since I already lost everything screw this!

Tyler: if you walk out of the door with Eddie now, then we are done!

Loren: It looked like you were ready to dump me anyways.

Tyler looked shocked as he now finnaly realised that she heard the conversation he had with chloe. He let go of my arm, and I started walking to the door.

Loren: If it wasn't clear before let me tell you now. we Tyler are done! I'll come by tommorow to get my clothes and I'll leave the key on the table. Goodbye.

I saw that Tyler was getting tears in his eyes. I seriously didn't get him! How could he cry, he was the one that hurt me. He betrayed me, he doesn't love me he loves Chloe. Chloe, Eddies girlfriend. Ohmygod Eddie stil doesn't know what is going on.

Loren: Eddie, are you comming?

Eddie; Yeah I'll be right there, you go downstairs I'll be there in a second!

Loren: Okeey see you in a bit.

Eddies POV

What the hell was going on in here. First I tried to kiss Loren, Ohmygod I feel so bad about it. And then Tyler and Chloe come barging in, Everybody starts yelling and it looks like Tyler was really jealous. I know I almost broke the bro-code, but I really couldn't help myself. Everything about her attracts me. But I love Chloe, I guess I think I love Chloe. Anyway, this night was just to weird, I send Loren downstairs because I wanted to have a quick talk with Tyler and Chloe before I could go.

Eddie: Can one of you two please tell me whats going on here? Why the hell would you dump Loren? Don't you trust her or dont you trust me?

Tyler: Eddie, seriously you two have been all over each other the past few moths. Look around almost every picture you have in this house is with Loren. and you think that I will let you fall in love with each other.

Eddie; Oh because dumping her is a so much better plan. Well congratz bro you got what you wanted. she probably won't be seeing me, since I hang with you all the time.

Chloe: And that is a bad thing?

Eddie; Chloe, we will talk later, alone!

Chloe: what ever. You better get going, you woulnd't want Tate waiting for you would you.

Eddie: And what is that supposed to mean?

Chloe: That is supposed to mean, that I will be sleeping in my own house tonight.

Eddie: Fine, do what ever you want.

I walked out of the door angry, how could she be angry at me for being friends with loren. She is friends with Tyler and don't see me acting all jealous. Maybe because I actually wasn't jealous. To be honoust, it was pretty quite around the house when she wasn't around. Anyway I was on my way to drive Loren to her car. I wasn't thrilled about the idea of her driving while she was this upset. When I got to Loren I found her with tears in her eyes.

Eddie: Loren, please tell me what is going on? What happened between you and Tyler.

Loren: I can't tell you without you getting hurt, and I don't want to hurt you.

So this has something to do with me also? Now I really need to know what is going on.

Eddie: I can take care of myself, just tell me.

Loren( crying uncontrolably): I'm so sorry about everything!

Eddie: Loren i'm sure you didnt do anything wrong.

Loren: It's Tyler he is cheating on me.

Eddie (angry): HE DID WHAT?! With who?

Loren(whispering): Chloe.

Eddie: NO, THAT CAN'T BE TRUE. HE IS MY BEST FRIEND.

Loren (crying): i'm really sorry! please don't be mad at me.

Eddie: Loren, I'm not mad at you, but I really need to think right now. I'll be right back, wait here please.

I got upstairs since I left Tyler and Chloe there. When I entered my penthouse I found them making out on my coutch.

Eddie: SO IT IS TRUE!

Chloe: Ohmygod eddie no he forced himself on me, it isn't what it looks like.

Eddie: Tyler, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND. Bro's before Hoes right? Get out of my house, both! And I never want to see you two ever again! Oh and Tyler, if I find you anywhere near Loren you will be sorry!

Tyler: You don't own her, and you would like that would you, me not being around her. You know what you can have her, she wasn't all that anyway.

That was it I've had enough! I walked up to Tyler and hit him in the face. He fell on the ground, and when he got up he jumped on me! We were fighting and fists were thrown everywhere. Untill I felt Loren puling me of Tyler.

Loren: Eddie come on, they are not worth it.

I didn't say anything I just put mu hand around her shoulders and we walked out. I heard Chloe scream something but I just ignored her.

Eddie: Jefrey could you get the security get Tyler and Chloe out of my appartment, and cros there names of the up-list. They are both no longer welcome in my house!

Jefrey: Sure Mr. Duran. Ms. Tate, I hope I still get to see you around.

Loren: Sure, and please call me Loren. (giving him a light smile)

The road to her car was pretty quiet, and I now realised that my fists were really sore. They were all purple and I had cuts in them. I saw in the corner of my eye that Loren was wiping her tears away. I took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

Eddie: Loren, everything is going to be okey! You have me, and I hope I still have you. Never ever let any man make you cry. The second that that happens is the moment you have to walk out. Okeey?

Loren (sobbing): Thank you Eddie, I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

We arrived at her car and I asked her if it wasn't for the best if she was going to take her car another moment.

Loren: No I need to be alone for a few, but will you drive behin me?

Eddie: Sure, where are you going?

Loren: To my moms place.

Eddie: Okeey, I will be driving close behind you.

Loren: Thank you.

Loren's POV.

Eddie was being the sweetest, he didn't seem to be hurt at all and I was just being a total mess. He knew just what to say to me, and I was greatfull about it. He told me he was going to be driving behind me to make sure I was getting home save. But honestly I just don't want to be alone right now. I know my mom is still at work, since it is only 3 o'clock. When we arrived at my house, Eddie parked his car behind me. We both got out of our cars and he walked me to the door.

Loren: Eddie, will you please stay with me just till my mom gets home.

Eddie: sure!

We walked inside the house and we walked streight to my old room. It was still the same, even the poster of Eddie was still hanging on my room. It made me laugh a little. Eddie looked at me confused and I pointed my finger to his poster. I saw a smirk apear on his face when he saw the poster.

Eddie: So you were a huge fan of me?

Loren: I thought you already knew that? (blushing)

Eddie: I did, but I just thought you were the kind of fan that would download my music but that that was just that.

Loren: Want to hear something funny?

Eddie: Always.

Loren: I used to have a major crush on you when I was 18 years old.

Eddie: Who didn't (he said that with a chuckle)

Loren: Well, I got the oppertunaty to get to know the real you, and till this day I'm still greatfull.

Ohmygod I can't believe I just said that. I saw that Eddie was walking towords me, He put his hands on my cheacks and made me look at him.

Eddie: Loren, you are the most perfect girl I have ever met did you know that? You remind me a lot about my mother, and it just makes me feel save around you.

I felt myself leaning in as he said the words to me, I couldn't kiss him right know. We both just found out that our bf and gf were screwing us over by screwing each other. But I just couldn't stop myself. just before I closed my eyes I saw him leaning in too. When our lips met is was like firework. He pulled me closer to him and I opened my mouth so he could deepen the kiss. He put his tongue in my mouth and started kissing me harder. I could feel all the hurt, happy and confused emotions being put in the kiss. I started biting his tongue a little making him moan soft. He put his hands on my but and started squezing them a little. I got on my toes and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso while he kept his hands on my butt. He walked us over to my bed which was only a few steps away. He laid me on my back and climbed on top of me. I loved kissing him, and he was by far the best kisser ever but I coulnd't do this. Not now, not while we just dumped our lovers. He started kissing my neck, and I could swear he left at least 3 hickies. I turned us around so I was now on top, he started kissing me on my mouth again and after a few minutes I pulled back.

Loren: We can't do this.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Because we both just got out of a bad relationship just 2 hours ago. And I don't want us to hurt each other.

Eddie: I won't hurt you, but I understand what you mean. Do you want me to go?

Loren: No, could we just snuggle please?

I felt him putting his arms around. I was laying with my back against his cheast with his arms around my waist holding me tight. I put my hands on his. We both began to breath a little louder as we both fell asleep.

**That was my second chapter. Wow this chapter is long! I hope you like it, but know that there is a lot of drama coming up. You didn't think that Tyler and Chloe were going to give up just like that would you? Let me know what you want to happen, and I'll try to put another cheapter on tonight or tomorrow morning. **

**-xoxo-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, you are never going to believe me when I tell you that I had to write this chapter three times since I refreshed the page again the second time I was almost done writing it. Anyway It's finished now and I hope you'll like it. Like I said before it is pretty detailed so if you don't want to read that you won't be reading much this chapter. I wanted to thank you again for the revieuws and I hope you like it. **

**-XOXO-**

Lorens POV.

I woke up from my nap and couldn't feel Eddie next to me. Oh great so now he too left me, I got up and saw it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower, I walked out of the bathroom and put on a tank top and my sleeping shorts I left a while ago here. I walked to the livingroom, and saw my mom sitting on the coutch with two cups of tea. She saw me comming so she put her cup down and petted next to her so I would come and sit next to her. I sat down and she handed me a cup of tea. I took a sip and she took her cup and looked at me.

Nora: So honey, when are you going to explain why Eddie walked out of your old bedroom about an hour ago.

Loren: He left?

Nora: He will be right back, he told me he would go change and come back since I am going to Max' later.

Loren: Ooh okeey.

Nora: So?

Loren: He was here to comfort me.

Nora: Comfort you for what sweety?

Loren: Tyler and I broke up.

Nora (worried): What happened honey?

Loren (sobbing): He cheated on me.

Nora (mad): He did what? With who?

Loren (looking away): Chloe.

Nora: Oh baby girl I am so sorry that had to happen, he is an idiot for doing that to you.

I started crying and my mom hold me tight in a hug.

Nora: Shhh honey, it is going to be okeey, I'm here for you!

Loren: I know, but it just hurts so much. He was my first true love and then he does this to me, I don't get it. It was not like he didn't get any with me.

Nora: Honey, it isn't your fault! Some men are just born to be idiots. But honey I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you can't go and find comfort at Eddie. You know that right?

Loren: Why can't I?

Nora: because also he just got out of a relationship since Tyler cheated with his girlfriend, and you are both to hurt right now to trust your feelings. You understand right?

Loren: dont worry mom, it is not like any man can ever love me.

Nora: Heey, look at me. I don't want you talking about yourself like that okeey? You are beautiful and perfext and just because Tyler is an idiot doesn't mean that you are unloveble. It is for the best that Tyler is away, now you don't have children you aren't married it is easier to let go okeey?

Loren: Okeey, mom?

Nora: What is it honey?

Loren: could you make me something to eat, I haven't eaten a thing since breakfast.

Nora: Sure honey I will warm up some left over lasagne from yesterday.

Loren: Thank you mom, I love you.

Nora: i love you too baby girl.

Just as my mom dissapeared in the kitched I heard a know on the door, I thought it was Eddie since he was going to come back but when I opened the door I tried to close it immediatly. Unfortunatly he stopped the door and opened it again.

Tyler: loren please let me explain.

Loren: There is nothing to explain, we are over.

Tyler: Baby, I love you I really am sorry!

Loren: No, you don't get to play the victem, you don't love me. If you loved me, you woulnd't have cheated on me. So could you please leave now.

Eddie: You heard here, get out of here.

Tyler: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Eddie: Fixing the mess you left behind, now leave!

Tyler: Oh so you think I will let you play the good guy so she will be with you. I don't think so!

Loren: Tyler just leave please.

Eddie: You heard her, she does't want you arround! And I thought that I had made myself pretty clear that I didn't want to see you anywhere near her.

Tyler: You don't own her. (facing me) Loren I will see you tommorow when you are comming to get your stuff. We will talk then (facing Eddie) Alone!

Eddie: The hell you are going to be alone with her.

I walked back inside with Eddie closely fallowing me and we went to sit at the dining table. My mom had set up the table for the both of us and when she walked out of her bedroom she looked gorcious.

Loren: wauw mom, you look beautiful.

Eddie: Yeah nora, I think you are going to make my dad really happy tonight.

Nora: well thank you guys, okeey Loren I will be back by 11 so you won't be alone tonight okeey?

Loren: Sure mom, thank you. And have fun!

Nora: Thank you honey I will see you tonight. And Eddie be safe with my little girl okeey?

Eddie: Will do Nora, Don't worry.

Nora: Okeey bye guys loveyou!

Eddie+loren: Bye love you too.

After my mom left me and Eddie just ate in silence. When we finished I put the dishes in the dishwasher and joined Eddie on the coutch. I laid down and put my legs on his lap. We just sat there for about half an hour when Eddie broke the silence.

Eddie: I'm sorry for all the drama Loren.

Loren: Why are you apologizing, you haven't done anything wrong! You have been the only good thing to me right now, besided my mom and mel of course.

Eddie: You didn't deserve this, they will pay fort his.

Loren: No! I don't want you to do anything to them, don't give them the satisfaction by giving them your time. We need to let this go and move on okeey.

He looked at me but didn't say anything. Is he mad at me now? I god I hope not! I can't loose him too. I sat up straight and when I did that I felt him pulling me into a tight hug. I don't know but him hugging me made me cry, not that he was hurting me but Tyler and I used to sit like this all the time just gooving around. Eddie appareantly felt me sob cause he hugged me even tighter.

Eddie: Shh, Loren don't cry over him he doesn't deserve you crying over him.

Loren: It just hurts so much.

Eddie: I know but it will get better in time okeey?

I didn't say anything I just nodded against his chest.

Eddie: Loren, look at me.

I looked up and he put his hands on my cheaks whipping away the tears with his thumbs.

Eddie: You know why I love you so much.

I nodded.

Eddie: You remind me so much of my mom. Acting tough when you are about to break, you both have the biggest hearts ever and you both can make me smile when I am hurt to the bone. You even look a little like her. The same big brown eyes and the same beautitul brown colour of your hair. Just know that I will never ever leave you, cause when I got to meet you I found my mom.

I couldn't believe what he just said to me. It was the most beautiful thing a man has ever told me, and knowing Eddie he won't compare anyone to his mom since no one fits her standards. I didn't know what to say so I just kept looking at him. I could feel the sension rising in the room and then I felt him pulling me up and putting me down on his lap. Our faces were only an inch away from each other and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I kissed him, Oh god I kissed him. Why loren why would you do that? All my insecurities about the kiss left when I felt that he was kissing me back. I put my hands on his chest and he put his hand at the back of my head pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I opened up my mouth a little and he immidiatly put his tongue in my mouth rubbing his tongue against mine. I started rubbing my hands against his chest making him kiss me harder. I pulled up his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room, I started kissin ghis neck while he was pulling up my tanktop. We were both barechested now since I didn't put on a bra. I felt his hand moving to my ass squeezing them hard making me moan a little. I loved how he took over controle but it was my turn now. I pushed him making him fall back on his back on the coutch and I fell with him making me lay on top of him I pushed his tongue out of my mouth and put my tongue inside his. I started biting in his tongue making him moan soft. That soft moan drove me crazy, I started unzipping his jeans and when I tried pulling them off I felt him lift his hips so I could take them of. He was now only in his boxers and returned the favor by pulling of my sleeping shorts. The clothes were thrown around the living room and when I was about to put my hand in his boxer he stopped me. I pulled back looking confused at him.

Eddie: What if your mom walks in?

Loren: She won't it is only 6 o'clock.

Eddie: You never know.

No he was not going to get me turned up like this to stop this. I kissed him again making him shut up and I think he got the message. He sat up with me without breaking the kiss and stood up. I put my legs around his torso and started grinding up and down a little while he was walking to my bedroom. He closed my bedroomdoor by pushing me against is, so I was trapped between his body and the door. I let my hands go from his neck to his boxers and put my hands in his boxers playing with his friend. He pushed me hard against the door making me laugh alittle. He lifted me up again and threw me on my bed making me bounce up a little. He climbed on top of me and kissed me so hard I thought I was about to suffecate. He pulled back and started kissing my neck he traveld down while kissing my breasts and belly. He started kissing me in my upper inner thigh without kissing my girlpart. I wanted him now more than ever so I lifted up my hips a little so he could finish what he was doing but he didn't. He moved back up and kissed me again while pulling down my panties. He started rubbing my girlpart making me bite him. He pulled back his hand and started massaging my breasts again, that was enough forplay I wanten and needed him now. I pulled his boxers down and put my legs around his hips. He put his member inside of me making me gasp, as soon as he started moving inside of me I lifted my hips so he could go in deeper. I started to scream out his name and moaning as he did the same. I scratched open his back until I felt a little blood on my fingertops. It made him go even faster and the faster he went the louder I screamed. I was screaming so loud that he kissed me to shut up so the neighbours wouldn't hear me. I came really soon, he was just so good in the bed. He didn't come yet but was happy to see he could make me come. I relaxed a little after I climaxed but felt another climax come up. The second time I came it was at the same time as him. He fell of me and landed next to me totally out of breath. I started to laugh a little, it has never happened that I came twise in one session and I could see the proud in his eyes as he was probably thinking the same thing.

Loren (out of breath): Wauw.

Eddie (out of breath): Yeah, wauw.

Loren (laying on my side still out of breath): You tired?

Eddie(out of breath): defenietly not.

Loren (lauging): Good.

Eddie (out of breath): Why?

I didn't reply i just climbed on top of him sitting on his underbelly on my knees. I moved my head to his kissing him roughly, he was totally taken by it and started pulling my hair a little while pulling me harder on top of him. I heard him moan a little as we were kissing and this time it was my turn to play a little. I started kissing his neck and then his chest his belly and when I arrived at his member I looked up looking him traight in his eyes. I could see he was enjoying every second of so I just started kissing his member and then put it in my mouth. His friend popped right up making me giggle. I moved back up but didn't want to frensh kiss him after blowing him, so I just gave him a quick kiss on his lips and sat up. I put his member inside of me and started grinding on top of him, he started moaning like crazy and I could see and feel his whole body tense up. I felt his hands holding me by my hips making me grind harder and faster, this time also I began to scream it out. We were both moaning and screaming like crazy and I could swear the neighbours were going to hear us, so I covered his mouth with my hand. Just then we came at the same time and after that I fell on top of him. He kissed the top of my head.

Eddie (out of breath): Loren, you are amazing!

Loren (out of breath): You aren't so bad either.

Eddie (out of breath): I love you.

Loren (out of breath ): I love you too.

I rolled off of him and put my head on his chest, it was not 10 o'clock and we just laid there fora bout 20 minutes until we were both able to breath again.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: yeah?

Eddie: our clothes are still in the living room and your mom can come home any minute now.

Loren: I'm not going to get them.

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: I'm completaly naked, you go.

Eddie: Please will you go.

Loren: Okeey you big baby, but turn around so I can put on a bathrobe.

Eddie: Why? I just saw you naked

Loren: we were having sex then, it was different.

Eddie: Please can I look, you look so damn hot naked.

Loren (laughing and blushing): You know what you can go and get the clothes.

Eddie (pretending to be sad): Okeey I will go then.

When Eddie stood up I couldn't help but watch him, his body was perfect and just so incredably sexy!

Eddie: Are you liking what you're seeing?

Ohmy god he totally caught me staring.

Eddies POV.

I just had made hot love to Loren, wauw I can't believe I made her come three times it was just crazy! I stood up and pulled on my boxers, I fellt loren looking at me so I joked about her. I then walked out of her bedroom and picked up all the clothes. They were seriously thrown everywere, when I walked back to the bedroom I saw a note on her door. I read it and got completaly red.

Eddie: LOREN COME HERE!

I saw Loren come out of her room wearing a short bathrobe, I had already picked up the clothes and putt on my jeans we sat on the coutch and I was still completaly shocked.

Loren: Eddie what's wrong you are scaring me

Eddie: Oh my god Loren, you're mom caught us.

Loren: What do you mean she caught us, she wont come home until 11.

Eddie: Read this note It was on your door.

"Loren, I am staying the night at Max'. I came home early because I wanted to be there for you, but I could hear you were a little 'bussy'. Please be safe and try not to wakeup the neighbours will you. We will talk about this tomorow and Eddie if you are reading this I'm guessing your father wants to talk to you too tommorow. Have a great night and I will be home by noon tommorow. This time I won't be early I've learned my lesson. Please pick up the mess you made in the living room and if you did anything on the coutch clean that up please. Love you -Mom."

Loren: OH…..MY….GOD.

Eddie: I am so not going to come here or to my dads ever again, I can never face your mother.

Loren: …..

Eddie: Loren are you okeey?

Loren: …

Eddie:Loren? Earth to Loren?

Loren: Ohmygod my mom heard us.

Eddie (laughing): I know, I wonder when she heard us the first or the second time.

Loren: how could you laugh about this, I now have to live with her in one house.

I just couldn't help it I started to laugh really hard and coulnd't hold it in. This was the worst thing ever I've never been caught before. And thinking about how crazy we were going she probably heard us loud and clear. I could see that loren couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and she started laughing really hard too. After about 5 minutes of lauging someone barged in the house.

Lorens POV.

Eddie and I were dying of laughter after realizing that my mom just go tus, this was seriously not happening I still couldn't believe it. After 5 minutes of laughing we saw someone barging in the door.

Loren: MEL

Mel: Heey Loren! And Eddie?

Eddie still only had his jeans on and I was in this short bathrobe so mel could guess what just had happened. And with her dirty mind it didn't took long before I saw that smirk appear on her face.

Mel (smirking): And Eddie?

Loren: So Mel, whats up?

Mel: You tell me, Duran something up?

OHMYGOD she didn't just say that.

Loren: MEL?!

Mel: Okeey I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you were okeey since it is al over the news that you and Tyler broke up. But now I can see why.

Loren: It is over the news?

Mel: Yeah, haven't you seen it yet? He went to Lilly Park and explained how you cheated on him with Duran. But honoustly I think you just upgreaded.

Loren: HE DID WHAT?

I could see in the corner of my eyes that Eddie started to make fists in his hands. I put my hand on his fists and he relaxed a little.

Loren: Mel, you know that I didn't cheat on him right?

Mel: Yeah I know you won't do that. But why are you both half naked in here?

Eddie: We were just a little hot okeey?

Mel: ooh it can talk. Hahaha no just kidding. But okeey I bet you it was hot in here.

Loren: Okeey Mel, we will talk later okeey come by tomorow I don't want to face her alone. Lets say you come over at 11;30

Mel: Why dont you wanna face your mom alone?

I showed her the note that my mom wrote me, and she just started laughing really loud! I started laughing too and eventually even Eddie started laughing. Eddie and i had already stopped laughing but Mel couldn't stop.

Mel: AHAHAHAHA, SHE CAUGHT YOU HAAHAHAHHA.

Loren: okeey Mel I know, but could you go now?

Mel: WAIT JUST A MINUTE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS TOO BEAUTIFUL.

I took back the note and walked to the door opening it so Mel could leave. As she started to walk towards the door I could see in the corner of my eyes that Eddie stood up and walked to me looking pretty angry. What was his deal? I turned around to see what he was looking at. When I saw who were aproaching us I took a step back and stood next to Eddie with his arm tightly around my shoulders. Mel noticed what was going on I guess since she stepped up and stood in front of me and Eddie ready to start a fight.

Tyler: Melissa, move I need to talk to this whore over here.

Mel: Who the hell are you calling a whore? And why did you bring that?

Chloe: Dare to talk to ever again like that and you will be sorry.

Eddie: Chloe get the hell out of here!

Chloe: Not without you on my arm, (looking at Mel) so move out of my way!

Eddie: She isn't going to go anywhere and you are leaving now! I'm with Loren now (holding me tighter)

Tyler: You aren't with Loren! I'm with loren.

Ohmygod this wasn't helping. Mel stood there as if she was ready to punch Chloe in the face. And eddie and Tyler were looking at eachother ready to kill one another. Oh just my luck, look who is walking up. This evening couldn't end better.


	4. Chapter 4

**ohmy people I am in such a good mood I wrote another chapter today. **

**I hope you like it! And dont forget to revieuw. **

Lorens POV.

As if it wasn't bad enough having everyone fighting on our porch, my dad had to stop by. He never came by and he never showed any interest in me or my mom since he left us 5 years ago and today out of all days he decides to stop by. Nobody recognized him besides mel since she already knows him. I really couldn't handle him right now, before I could even tell him to go away I already heard mel speak up.

Mel: what the hell are you doing here?

Trent: So good to see you too Melissa, how are your parents doing?

Mel: Better than you that's for sure.

Tent: Melissa, if you don't mind I'm here to talk to my daughter and not to you. So?

I saw Tyler and Eddie looking at me with a big questioning look on their face, they didn't know him and al they knew was that he left a few years ago. I never wanted to talk about it, so they never asked about it.

Mel: well she doesn't want to talk to you, so if you don't mind we are kinda in the middle of something.

Trent: yeah I do mind, and Loren why the hell are you standing on the porch half naked? Is your mother home?

Loren: Dad, I don't want to talk to you. No she isn't home, she is on a date! And if you are here to play daddy, you can start by telling him (pointing at Tyler) to go away and leave me alone.

Trent: You, Tyler right? Why are you here?

Tyler: Well sir, I came to talk to your daughter since she still lives with me. But I found her here half naked with this loser (pointing at Eddie).

Trent: Loren? Did you cheat on your boyfriend! I thought you would never do such a thing after Cameron.

Now their faces showed even more confusion. Nobody knew what he was talking about besides mel and I.

Mel: Trent, are you seriously here to believe this morrons story over your own daughter. I always knew you were worthless but this is a new low even for you.

Trent: Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady, you may not be my biggest fan but I am still lorens father and all I am trying to do is find out what is going on here.

Mel: Well you are just too little to late!

Loren: Mel its okeey, I was leaving anyway. Thanku.

I walked back inside leaving everyone confused, when I came back I had my sweatpants and jacket on. I walked over to Eddie gave him his t-shirt. He put it on and Mel and Trent were still arguing about whatever.

Loren: can we go to your place?

Eddie: yeah sure, let me just put on my shoes and we can go.

He went and put on his shoes and when we both arrived to the porch we could hear that mel and trent were still arguing. It was obvious that Trent was taking sides by Tyler and that mel was just looking out for me. She was right, he always was worthless and I'm not even surprised that he choose tylers story over mine. He didn't even know mine, but he knew me for 15 years so he should know that I wouldn't cheat right? Anyway I was sick and tired of thinking about him or tyler, this night was one of the best nights of my life, and I don't want them to ruin it. We were standing on the porch again and I spoke up.

Loren: mel you are welcome to stay inside, but I'm spending the night at Eddies. The rest of you, enjoy your evening here on the porch.

Trent: you are not spending the night at Eddies!

Loren: yes I am, and you can't stop me. If you would want me to stay here, than you shouldn't have come, so now move out of my way.

I could see that Mel already went inside and locked the door so they couldn't get in and will leave. Trent was blocking my way and Tyler was just standing behind him with this smirk on his face.

Tyler: You should really listen to your father Loren.

Eddie: Just shut up Tyler, you lose just deal with it.

Tyler: I never lose, and the day I will give loren up for you is the day you can bury me.

Eddie: Can't wait.

Trent: What was that Duran?

Loren: Dad, leave him alone! The only thing Eddie ever did wrong was being friends with Tyler, he never did anything to me! Unlike the two of you. Can't you see that you two both hurt me so badly, and now you are trying to make it right to me by hurting me even more. Please both go away and stay away!

Trent: Loren, honey I'm sorry I left you and your mom. But I came back to make it up to you.

Loren: Like mel said you are too late. Mom is already happy with someone else, somebody who treats her right and I learned to live without you.

Trent: Your mom moved on? (shocked)

Loren: Yes she did, and if you really "love" us, than you let us be happy and that is without you calling me a cheater.

Trent: I'll call you tomorrow. Tyler lets go.

Loren: what do you mean, tyler lets go. Where does he go with you?

Tyler: If you want to know you have to leave pretty boy behind.

Loren: Never mind, you two deserve each other, don't forget to bring Chloe with you. Wouldn't want the neighbours to think this changed into the red light district would we?

Tyler (laughing): at least you still got your sense of humor, I'll see you tomorrow.

Eddie: Over my dead body!

Tyler: We can arrange that.

Trent, tyler and Chloe left finally! I knocked on the door and mel came to open up.

Mel: Who is there?

Loren: it's me mel I forgot my keys inside.

She opened the door and was shocked that everybody had left without a fight. I walked back in got my keys and Mel, Eddie and I left. I left a note for my mom saying that I was spending the night at Eddies but that I will be home before noon just in case she arrived early. Mel took her car and went home, I got in the car with eddie and he drove us to his penthouse. The whole car ride was silence, we were both just processing what had happened there. When we arrived at the penthouse the building was surrounded by paparazzi, they all wanted a picture of me and eddie and since we came together it was looking like Tyler was right and that I was the one cheating on him. When we got inside eddie went to the kitchen and came back with two wisky-glasses.

Eddie: I could sure use one, you want some.

Loren: No thanks.

He filled both the glasses and I was shocked when he hit them back both, I never saw him drinking such hard stuff so quickly. Just hoping he doesn't make a habit out of it. He plopped on the couch making me bounce up a little. How could such an amazing night turn out so crappy. I scooped over snuggling against his chest. At first he didn't react at all to my move but when I was about to pull back he pulled me back and held me tight. What was going on? It is not like it was that bad what just had happened, he just got to meet my long lost father.

Loren: Eddie, whats wrong?

Eddie: whats not?

I pulled myself out of his grip and looked at him confused.

Loren: what do you mean what's not?

Eddie: Never mind, I'm just processing your father.

Loren: I'm sorry he choose Tylers side.

Eddie: No I am sorry that he did! What kind of an asshole leaves his daughter and that after years comes back just to make sure she knows he doesn't stand by her.

So he was just being mad, that was kind of sweet. But he shouldn't worry about it. I was used to my dad always choosing anyones side but mine. He did it with Cameron 6 years ago, and he did it with Tyler just now. When he choose Camerons side over mine I was so mad that I went to the kitchen and threw his 'world's best dad' on the ground making it break into a hundred pieces. He was so mad at me that I did that, but he really hurt my feelings back then. Now I couldn't care less, I closed that chapter of my life, the chapter that involved Trent.

Loren: I know it sounds weird, but I don't mind. Trent means nothing to me, he is just a blurry memory so I don't get caught up in the words he says. And you shouldn't either okeey?

Eddie: Okeey.

Eddie: Ooh man!

Loren: What's wrong?

Eddie: I can feel that whisky hitting me.

Loren(laughing): yeah you shouldn't drink it like that you idiot. Did you know that I never have ever took one sip of alcohol in my life?

Eddie(shocked): Really never? So you never got to be wasted and never had the feeling on a hangover.

Loren (lauging): no never!

Eddie: Wauw! I didn't know those kind of people still existed.

Loren: You know I'm still in the room right? And that you are kinda thinking out loud?

Eddie (laughing): Oooh I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It just surprises me. So I have to get you drunk sometimes than, so you can gain some life experience.

Loren(laughing): no thank you! I can do anything sober that you can do drunk.

Eddie: we will see about that.

Loren: you know I will never be able to trust you with my drinks now.

Eddie: ooh I'm just kidding you know that.

As he said that he scooped me over so I was sitting on his lap now with each leg of mine on each side of him. He pulled me closer and started leaning in, he kissed me softly on the lips. Wauw I just now realize how soft his lips actually are, the kiss was slow and super romantic, and when he licked my lips so he could deepen the kiss I pulled back making him frown.

Loren: the rock star can't get enough of me?

Eddie: no I can't it is your fault you know?

Loren: How is it my fault.

Eddie (smirking): now I have seen you naked, and wow you look so hot naked (he said as if he was picturing me naked)

Loren (smirking): yeah so.

Eddie: so now I want you to be naked all the time.

I began to laugh really hard when he said that and he just looked at me as if I was crazy. It was just the way he said it as if he was a little kid who told his mom he wanted to have pizza everynight for dinner. I couldn't stop laughing so eddie made me stop by pulling me into a fierce kiss. I was so taken by surprise that I pulled back really quick so I could catch my breath.

Loren: you could see me naked again.

Eddie (almost jumping up): how, when and where?

Loren (laughing): now, in the shower!

I didn't have to tell him twice, he scooped me up and almost ran upstairs. It was the first time I saw his bedroom and it was huge. He had a huge king sized bed. Attached to the bedroom was the bathroom, I walked inside of the bathroom and filled the bathtub with steamy hot water and bubbles. I entered the bathtub and when Eddie came in the bathroom he saw that I was already waiting for him. He quickly took of his clothes and joined me in the bathtub.

Eddie: you know this isn't the same as showering together right?

Loren (getting up): oh if you want me to leave just say so.

Eddie pulled me right back down into the water but now laying half on top of him.

Eddie: you are not going anywhere.

I laughed and kissed him on his mouth, I opened up my mouth and our tongues met in the middle. We weren't kissing each other hard, we were just playing with each other's tongues. Eddie once again trailed his hand down to my girlpart and started rubbing me. I got really turned on, but before I could take his hand away from there, he entered me with one of his fingers. He just knew how to play me and it worked every bit of it worked. I started to let out a soft gentle moan while still kissing with him. I too could play that game and while he was busy on me I started to play with his buddy. The moment I touched him it was like he roughed up on me, he began to move his hand faster and tried to get in deeper. When I felt that his friend popped up he pulled back his hand and made himself enter with his buddy inside of me. It wasn't as rough as just earlier, I was on top of him still in the bathtub but I was grinding a lot slower while still kissing each other. It was really romantic and passionate and when we both got really turned on he grabbed me by my hips making me grind harder and faster, I let out a soft but big moan when I speeded up and so did he. He tried to say something but I was too busy enjoying that I couldn't hear what he was saying. Once again he pulled me hard by my hips making us fall under the water in his big tub. He sat up straight again and I started to speed up the whole process. I speed up big time this time trying to get him deeper inside of me, he started moaning and pulling my hair like crazy and I started rubbing his chest harder while grinding harder. After about 15 minutes of pure love making we both came, I stood up and walked out of the bathtub while he was still in the bath breathing really heavy. I jumped under the shower and took a really cold shower, I went into his bedroom helped myself in his closet by getting on of his boxers and pulled it on. I also pulled one of his t shirts on and walked back into the bathroom. Eddie was still lying in the bathtub with his eyes closed.

Loren: are you gonna come out any time soon?

Eddie opened one eye and laughed when he saw me in his clothes.

Eddie: you look good in that.

Loren: well thank you. But you know what I would love right now?

Eddie: making more love to me?

Loren (laughing) : do you ever get tired?

Eddie: not when it comes to this. Hahaha

Loren: well no I was not going to say that, I would love if you could change so we could talk a little or watch a movie together.

Eddie: okeey cool, you go and pick out a movie and I will change and be right out.

Loren: okeey, but know if you let me choose the movie it is going to be something with a hot character.

Eddie (laughing): as if we are going to see the end of the movie (winking)

Loren: hahaha I think you have had enough of me for the next few days.

Eddie (shocked) : I don't think so! Haha

I didn't reply I just went downstairs, but when I got there I didn't know how to react. There she was the bitch sitting on his couch. She was looking at a video I didn't know what was on it but I could hear mine and eddie's voices. Ohmy god it was a video of me and Eddie having sex. How could she get that?! Was she filming us, I am going to kill her!

Chloe: So loren, the choice is yours. You either walk away now! Or this video of you two lovebird in the tub will go viral. You have 30 seconds.

**That was it for today. what would you do? Leave and save Eddie's carreer, or stay and save your relationship. That bitch! **

**Let me know what you think and suggestions for what she could do. **

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Lorens POV.

Loren: you can't do this.

Chloe: Watch me!

Loren: no please don't do this! You already took tyler away from me.

Chloe: But you see, that isn't enough! I want them both.

Loren:…

Chloe: 15 seconds.

Loren: You will ruin his career if this goes viral.

Chloe: he will live, he is a rockstar. But I will ruin your career.

Loren:…

Chloe: 10 seconds.

Loren(crying): can I at least say goodbye.

Chloe: I knew you'd come to your senses, you have 2 minutes. I will watch the time, even if you are a second to late I will send this video out.

I walked upstairs and found Eddie lying in his bed waiting for me to put the dvd in the television.

Loren (crying): I'm sorry Eddie I have to go.

Eddie: Loren? What happened? Why do you have to go?

Loren: I can't tell you, I am so sorry! But we aren't good for each other. I still love Tyler and you still love Chloe. We will ruin each other by trying to heal each other and I can't take that. So it is best if I leave now.

I stood up and left Eddie speechless, I walked downstairs and saw Chloe smirking at me.

Chloe: Good job, even I thought you were convincing. Now go to Tyler, he isn't much fun since you left him.

I didn't say anything to her, I just grabbed my purse and walked out of the house. On my way down in the elevator I called Melissa up crying.

Loren(crying): Mel can you please pick me up form Eddie's.

Mel: Loren, what happened? It is 2 o'clock in the morning.

Loren (crying): I'll explain later please just pick me up.

Mel: sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes.

Meanwhile at Eddie's penthouse.

Eddies POV.

What the hell had just happened, I send her to pick out a dvd and 2 minutes later she comes up claiming she still loves tyler. I felt tears running out of my eyes, it just didn't make sense. Why not wait until the morning to walk away? Did she had to leave in the middle of the night, man do I need a drink right now! I walked downstairs and poured myself a big shot of whiskey. I immediately felt that one, I heard someone cough behind me, I turned around and found one hell of a hot girl on my couch in her lingerie.

Chloe: Liking what you see?

I didn't say anything I just climbed right on top of her and kissed her with everything I had. She kissed me right back and we fought in the middle with our tongues. She started pulling down my boxers since that was the only thing I was wearing. I pulled down her panties and almost immediately entered her. I didn't feel anything while having sex with this girl, and even thou she already came I was pretty sure I wasn't coming. I just got out of her and pulled up my boxers walked right back upstairs and laid down on my bed. What have I just done? I just had sex with this random stranger, how did she even get into my house? When I walked back downstairs and this time with my sweats and shirt on I didn't see anyone anymore. Did I just imagine having sex? Man this feeling was weird! I needed fresh air so I went downstairs planning on taking a walk. When I came downstairs I saw Loren getting in the car with mel, so I ran over them.

Eddie: Loren, please don't go!

Loren: I can't stay, why don't you get that?

Eddie: because I don't want to lose you, and all that I still love Tyler crap doesn't work on me.

I saw Mel putting her hand in front of her mouth out of disbelieve that Loren told me that. I hope she could talk some sense into loren.

Loren: but the part of you and Chloe was true? I saw her walking out of here with the biggest smile on her face ever! And she wasn't shy enough to give up the details about how you took fucked her right now.

Ohmygod that was Chloe? So I didn't imagine this, I can't believe I did this. I don't love chloe, i don't know what I was thinking.

Loren: by the way you are looking at me right now I can tell that what I said was true. Goodbye Eddie, please don't call or text me.

Mel: Loren?

Loren: What?

Mel: Get out of the car

Loren: WHAT?

Mel: I'm sorry but get out. I can't bring you home, and you cant come home with me.

Loren: so you are going to let me walk.

Mel: I'm sorry!

What the hell was Mel doing, I know this is one of her plans, but it didn't make sense at all. I could see loren getting angrier and she just jumped out of the car walking away pretty pissed off.

Mel: Listen Eddie, I don't know why you did Chloe, but you need to get Loren back! You two are good for each other and I don't want to see her going back to Tyler. I'll call her tomorrow and please make sure she will pick up the phone so I can apologize.

Eddie: sure, and thank you.

Mel: Don't think me yet, and make this right cause if you can't I will lose my best friend. Okeey?

Eddie: Don't worry!

Lorens POV.

I can't believe that she would put me out off the car, what the hell was she thinking letting me walk home in the middle of the night through LA. I looked back to see if she would call me back, but I just saw her talking to Eddie as if they were having a serious conversation. I can't believe her! And I can't believe Eddie, I leave him and not even a minute later he finds another woman to put his dick in. I am so mad at him right now, I know I shouldn't but I was going to play childish. I hailed a cap and told him to bring me to Tyler's place. Just before the driver drove off, the door opened and Eddie got in.

Loren: Get out of this cap! I'm going home without you!

Eddie: Why would you go home? Your mom isn't even home.

Loren: I'm not going to my moms, I'm going home! Now get out before I get out and walk home. Would you want me to walk home?

Eddie: YOU ARE GOING BACK TO TYLER?

Loren: YOU DON'T GET TO BE MAD! I AM MAD, THAT YOU HAD SEX WITH CHLOE WHEN I WAS STILL DOWNSTAIRS. WE BROKE UP FOR 2 MINUTES AND ALREADY YOU REPLACED ME. SO YES YOU WENT BACK TO YOUR EX, I WILL GIVE MY EX ANOTHER SHOT TOO!

I could tell that the cap driver was feeling awkward since he kept tapping his fingers on the steer.

Eddie: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU THINK I AM BACK WITH CHLOE, I DIDN'T EVEN NOW CHLOE WAS UP IN MY APPARTMENT. I DIDN'T THINK OKEEY, I JUST FELT DIZZY AND SAW HER. I FREAKING LOVE HYOU WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU. YOU WON'T GO TO TYLER TONIGHT YOU WILL COME UP WITH ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Wow I never saw Eddie this mad ever before, I was still super mad at him but I didn't want to make a bigger scene out of this.

Loren: Fine.

We walked out of the cap and I gave the cap driver money even thou he didn't drive me anywhere. I asked him if he could keep this to myself and he gave me his word, I don't know how much that is worth here in LA but hell it was something. We walked side by side back inside the building without saying any word to each other. When we walked back inside his apartment I went to the guest room and locked myself in. I could hear Eddie knocking on the door, but I didn't want to talk to him right now.

Eddie: Loren? Open this door!

Loren: No! Go away!

I heard him walk away and only a few seconds later I heard him walk back. I heard the door open, Oh crap I forgot he has got the master key. He stormed into the room and I stood up from the bed, we were standing a cross from each other both looking mad as hell. He tried to walk closer to me, but I just pushed him away from me.

Eddie: What the hell loren? Why did you leave all of a sudden?

Loren: in case you haven't noticed I am super man at you right now!

Eddie: Why? Because you left me without giving me an explenation? Because I slept with chloe and it only lasted two minutes? Why, because I screamed at you because you were planning on going to Tyler? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAD AT ME?

Loren: I am mad, because you didn't run after me! Because you just stopped looking for me when you found Chloe on you couch. Do you know how that made me feel? You think I left because I wanted to! I left because I was saving your career, which btw is going to be ruined along with mine because I am in here right now.

Eddie: What the hell are you talking about?

Loren: IT'S CHLOE OKEEY? SHE FILMED US HAVING SEX, AND SHE SAID THAT IF I DIDN'T LEAVE THAT SHE WILL PUT THAT VIDEO ONLINE!

Eddie: SHE DID WHAT?

Loren: yeah so congratulations, you just screwed up our jobs.

As if on cue my phone buzzed. It was a text from Chloe. "I knew you would go back inside as soon as I was gone. So great, the whole world will see what you and duran got in store. Good luck."

I turned around my phone and let Eddie read it. And then again my phone and his phone started buzzing he opened the pop up on my phone, and you could hear me and Eddie moaning thru the phone. It was the video, I saw a smirk appear on Eddie's face and I just got even madder.

Loren: How the hell can you be cool about this? This will lose me my job, nobody will ever take me seriously. And all because your psycho ex couldn't let go.

Eddie: I'm not cool about this, but look at it, you look pretty hot in it!

Loren: I can't believe you! Just leave

Eddie started walking closer to me and grabbed me by my upper arm, I just looked at him confusing and without warning me he just kissed me really hard on my mouth without letting go of my arms. He pulled back and looked at me.

Eddie: you just looked so damn hot, and you look so hot when you are mad.

Loren: Well I don't do make up sex, so now leave or stay whatever, but if you are staying I will be sleeping upstairs.

Eddie: You can go and sleep in my bedroom, I'll stay here.

Eddies POV.

I am going to kill Chloe for putting that video of Loren and I online. Jake is going to kill me, and my dad oh no my dad, he will never forgive me. Oh and worst of all, Nora won't trust me around Loren anymore. Loren was upstairs for about half an hour and I really missed her in bed, I slowly stood up and walked on my tiptoes to my bedroom. I could see that Loren wasn't sleeping but since she didn't hear me she didn't notice me. I walked closer making her jump up.

Loren: Eddie what the hell are you doing here?

I didn't say anything and just laid myself down on my bed wrapping my arms around lorens waist and pulling her closer. I felt her relax a little but she still was all tensed up so I began making circles with my fingers on her arm.

Eddie: please, just explain what is wrong? You won't lose your job don't worry!

Loren (sobbing): yes I will lose my job. When I was still dating Tyler they told me that they didn't need bad publicly at the office so if I would become a part of a scandal they had to let me go. And this is a big scandal Eddie, I can't lose my job. I need my job so I can move out and live on my own.

Eddie: Shh, baby it's going to be okeey! Just try to explain how this happened. And you don't need money to be able to move out.

Loren: Yeah I do, you know ordinary people still need to pay the bills and stuff.

Eddie: Just move in with me? That way we can be together plus you don't need to work.

Loren: And what will I do when you are out working?

Eddie: just do what all women do. Clean up a little, make your man dinner, and keep him happy in the bedroom (saying the last part with a smirk)

I heard her giggle and she slapped me soft on my arms snuggling closer to me.

Eddie: I am sorry Loren.

Loren: It is okeey, just please don't go back to her

Eddie: Don't even consider her as competition. And if it'll make you feel better I can get a restraining order on her.

Loren: no that is okeey, maybe she will go away.

We were both silence until Loren broke it by almost jumping up.

Loren: OHMYGOD, my mom is going to kill me! And you!

Eddie: let's not think about that right now okeey? We will deal with them tomorrow. They probably didn't see it yet since it is the middle of the night.

Loren: yeah I know, and I totally lost my sleep. I'm all up now.

Eddie: Wanna go downstairs?

She just nodded, and we both walked downstairs grabbing a small blanket that can cover us on the couch. When we got downstairs I went and laid down on the couch while loren walked into the kitchen. I didn't even heard her come back until I felt whipped cream being all over my face. I heard loren laughing really loud, oh no she didn't.

I stood up and grabbed her from behind while she was trying to run away.

Eddie: Now I have to shower again.

Loren: It's good for you!

Ooh so she is trying to outsmart me to. I grabbed the can of whipped cream out of her hands and sprayed it all over her face.

Loren: NOOO, EDDIE NOOO STOPP (laughing).

I stopped threw the can on the floor and turned her around. I started licking all the whipped cream off of her face. She let her finger slide on my face and seductively licked her finger. I kissed her with all I had and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I entered her mouth with my tongue starting rubbing against her tongue. She started biting my tongue a little making me moan, she giggled as I lifted her up and walked us to the couch. I covered us with the blanket I brought and Loren just laid down on top of me with her had on my chest, I could feel her heart beat slow down as we both slowly fell asleep.

When we woke up the next morning, we both almost jumped up. We were both really sticky from the whipped cream and we smelled like sour milk. There suddenly was a loud banging on the door and as we both walked to the door we got almost run over by two pretty pissed of people barging in.

Nora: Why the hell do you smell like sour milk?

Max: And why is there a sex-tape of you guys online?

Loren+Eddie: We can explain.

Then all of a sudden a third person came walking in with eyes filled with tears.

Person: I'm sure you can.

**Oeeeh who is this mistery persone? Don't hate me because i didn't spice it up this chapter. maybe i will next chapter. Love it? Hate it? let met know. **

**-xoxo-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will be updating both stories with the same text. i really don't know now which one you can read and which one you can't. you don't need to revieuw to both of them, since they are exactly the same. but do revieuw which story you read. my best friends girlfriend or my best friends girlfriend 2. **

**xoxoox**

Lorens POV.

All of our gazes turned to the door, I can't believe he showed up, again! How can he not take a hint, I don't want him anymore. Do is still love him? Yes, but we just broke up yesterday. And it's pretty hard to get over him, if he shows up all the time. He even got online and told everybody how I cheated on him, while he cheated on me! How can he claim that he loves me, if he cheated on me and told Chloe that he would leave me in a heartbeat. So why? Why does he have to keep showing up, claiming that he still loves me. And the worst part of all, I actually believe him. His eyes show real emotions, and it worries me that I feel bad for him.

Loren: Tyler?

Tyler: Loren, can we please talk alone. I'll take 10 minutes and then I will move to New York.

I looked at my mom to read on her face what she was thinking I should do. I didn't dare to look at Eddie since I already knew what he was thinking about this situation. My mom nodded giving me promission to go.

Loren: Yeah sure, come in.

Eddie: He is not coming in to my house!

Loren: Fine, then we'll talk in the hallway.

I walked out and Tyler and I walked side by side towards the elevator. We went downstairs and sat down on a table in a café in the building.

Tyler: Loren, I know it doesn't mean anything to you. But I really did love you, and I still do.

Loren: I know you do, and I love you too. But we just can't be together anymore.

Tyler: I know, I screwed up. I just wanted to know for sure that you knew so I could leave. I'll be flying down to New York in 4 hours. I got a part in a movie there, and my agency will be moving along with me. That way I don't have to live with all of the memories we made here.

I started to sob, we were officially breaking up now. I know we weren't together anymore but we never got to talk about it without screaming to each other. I felt tyler pulling his arms around me, and I hugged him back. I really was going to miss him, and I was really sorry that we had to end it like this. If this wouldn't have happened then I was sure that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. But it did, so we won't.

Loren: I'm going to miss you (still sobbing in his chest with his arms around me.

Tyler (sobbing really soft): I am going to miss you too.

I put my arms around his waist and pulled him a little closer.

Tyler: I paid the house of, and told the bank it's yours so it's on your name now.

Loren: No! I don't want that.

Tyler: but I want to. And it is your home, so please take it.

Loren: I can't do that Tyler. You can sell it if you want. But I can't live in that house.

Tyler: we will see, I have to go now to pack the last of my stuff.

He made me look him in his eyes and whipped away the tears that were streaming on my cheeks. He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on my lips.

Tyler: I love you, and I will never forget about the fun we had.

Loren: I love you too.

I walked away and looked back one more time. I saw Tyler whipping his tears away and it made my eyes filled with more tears. I got in the elevator and when I got upstairs I walked into the penthouse where Max was giving Eddie a lecture about how stupid this was. And how we could let this happen, when they heard me come in and saw me with tears in my eyes my mom walked to me and pulled me in a tight hug. I cried in her arms as I was hugging my mom tighter.

Loren: he left mom, he really left.

Nora: shh baby it is going to be okeey.

Loren: I know and I don't know why it hurts so much.

Nora: because you love eachother, even thou it ended the way it ended doesn't mean that you can shut out all your feelings.

I didn't say anything I just nodded in my mom's arms, and now I had to tell her that I got fired from my job. And she still wanted to talk about the tape, well probably yell more than talk, I didn't want to talk about this right now or ever. I let myself loosen from her grip and went to sit next to Eddie on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed my upper arm a little for comfort about was coming next.

Nora: Loren, I came to talk about the tape but I'm guessing this isn't the right time after tyler showing up and stuff.

Loren: no mom, it's okeey. Yell, scream hit do whatever so we can get this over with.

Max: I just can't believe you let this happen.

Eddie: DAD GOD, WE DIDN'T PUT THIS ONLINE. DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK WE ARE SO STUPID.

Max: I know you didn't put it online, but how the hell could you not notice that Chloe was in the room with you.

Eddie: Because as you could see, we were a little busy.

I know it was really bad timing but I started giggling a little, It was just the way he said it that was so funny. I looked up and saw my mom and max looking at me really mad. I could feel that Eddie was trying to hold back his laughter too, but somehow he managed.

Nora: What the hell is so funny right now?

Loren: No nothing mom, sorry.

Nora: Max let's go home. They clearly don't take us seriously.

Eddie: They? You don't see me laughing.

Nora: I can see that smirk you have on your face so don't play so innocent.

I started laughing a little harder by how my mom caught him. When I looked up I saw the death glare that my mom and Max were giving us. Without saying anything they walked out of the door leaving me and Eddie laughing. We were once again interrupted by a knock on the door and this time it was someone Eddie was very much afraid of. Eddie walked to the door and opened up.

Eddie: Heey Jake whatsup?

Jake: WHAT THE HELL EDDIE! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN.

Eddie: Jake relax, we can handle this.

Jake: Whose idea was is to post that video? (he was looking really mad when he said that)

Loren: Nobodys! We didn't even know we were being filmed!

Jake: Eddie, how am I going to explain this to the label. Maybe they want to stop working with you.

Eddie: Don't worry, we will find another label.

Jake: As if it is going to be that easy to sign you up after this.

Eddie: What are you saying? Are you firing me?

Jake: No, of course not! But this is one hell of a mess you two made right here.

Loren: I'm sorry.

Eddie: no loren, you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, we did what every couple does.

Jake; yeah only you two got caught, and you (pointing at Eddie) happen to be worldfamous.

Eddie: I know, but I'll fix this don't worry. Why won't you go and talk to the label to make sure we still have them on board with us. And how about I am going to wright a song so you can tell them I have started writing my fourth album. That will make them happy.

Jake: Sounds perfect I'll go. And please be a little safer next time you start 'exploring' each other.

I started laughing a little when he said that, but was mostly embarrassed. Eddie saw me blush and smiled at me. Jake walked out of the door and Eddie walked towards me holding both my hands.

Eddie: You know you are really cute when you blush.

Loren: It's not funny, everybody saw me naked and saw us on an intimate moment.

Eddie: Well at least they have role models for in the bedroom right now.

Loren (hitting him on his chest): haha how could you say that.

Eddie: I'm just kidding babe, they will get that video of the internet as soon as Jake puts my lawyers on it. Scrapping that, why don't you make them pull it off the internet.

Loren: because I am no longer a lawyer, I got fired remember.

Eddie: how about I hire you as my lawyer. That way we can get dirty in your office. (winking)

Loren(blushing): how about we don't and no I liked the idea of cooking and cleaning and become a stay at home girlfriend for a bit. I think I will start working in January again. (it is august now)

Eddie: I like that too, but Loren I want to show you something.

Loren: What?

Eddie: I wrote you a song, I know you are not going to let me put it on the album, but I want you to know how I feel when we are we.

Loren: And when did you write this song? We have been together yesterday and today.

Eddie: I wrote it when you fell a sleep last night here on the couch.

Loren(blushing): Okeey, let's hear it.

Eddie walked over to the piano and started playing a few notes. And then he started singing the words.

_"Lazy Love"_

_Oooh my lobby call was 11:30_

_ I'm officially the opposite of early_

_ I gotta go downstairs_

_ Everybody waiting down there for me_

_ But I roll over into your curly hair_

_ And sexy body, oh so nice and curvy_

_ Reminiscing on last night_

_ Wake up baby, let me get it one more time_

_ Before, before, before_

_ I gotta go, I got responsibilities_

_ I gotta take care of, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_ That's when you wrap them legs around me_

_ And I fall victim to that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna go nowhere, lazy love_

_ You got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ You got that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ You got that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ Damn baby that was good, I'm gon' hit the shower_

_ Even though I'm about two hours late_

_ But I can't help it man_

_ If they knew what I know, they would understand_

_ I'm washing last night off, time to boss up_

_ When suddenly on my back I feel a soft touch_

_ She's right behind me_

_ Water glisten off her body_

_ Looking at me, like 'one more time'_

_ But baby I gotta go, I got responsibilities_

_ I gotta take care of, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_ That's when you wrap them legs around me_

_ And I fall victim to that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna go nowhere, lazy love_

_ You got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ You got that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ You got that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ Ooh I said ooh_

_ Oooh that lazy love_

_ Ooh yeah yeah_

Ohmygod that song was amazing, but everybody is going to think that I am a sex addict now. But that doesn't take away the fact that this is going to be a hit. And with the label probably freaking right now he needs this song.

Loren: I loved it.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck.

Eddie (smiling): You did?

Loren(smiling) : definitely you should put that on your next album.

Eddie (smiling really big now): Really? I thought you wouldn't want that

Loren (smiling): Of course, it sounds like a hit. And I'm sure that the girls listening to your music can understand why I am addicted to you (running my finger down his chest) And your body.

Eddie leaned in with this big smile on his face and gave me a soft kiss. I could feel him smile against my mouth and it just made me really happy. I felt butterflies in my stomach for the first time, I felt real butterflies. The feeling was amazing and weird at the same time. But good weird it made me wanting more.

Eddie: Well everybody can see why I am addicted to you.

As he said that he grabbed my ass real hard making me jump up.

Loren: would you stop doing that all the time, you're making them purple with all your grabbing.

Eddie (smirking): I don't think they are purple. Do you want me to check.

And before could answer him a big no. he turned me around and bend me over. I quickly stood back up and turned around again facing him. I was really red and began laughing.

Loren: I didn't know you were such a perve.

Eddie: Well I can't help it. As I sang to you ; I fall victim to that lazy love.

Loren: Well there is nothing lazy about our love right?(winking)

Eddie: Right!

Just than he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around torso. He held me up by my butt and started walking towards the wall. He pushed me against the wall making me scream really softly (I know weird screaming soft ) I pushed me so hard against the wall that his whole belly and chest were against mine, he kissed me with full power on my lips and I made him work a little harder this time before he could deepen the kiss. I'm guessing he noticed since he pushed me against the wall again making me opening my mouth. He directly put his tongue in my mouth smiling a little about his victory. I pushed his tongue back into his mouth and entered my tongue in his. I started rubbing against his tongue until we both needed to breathe. He pulled back with his hand but still had me trapped between him and the wall. He put his forehead on mine as we were both coming to our breaths. I put my hands on his chest as I started rubbing him a little, I realized we both were still smelling awful and it was seriously time to take a shower.

Loren: how about we take a shower.

Eddie: Yeah, cause that worked out last time.

Loren: Not funny Duran, but suit yourself I am going to take a shower.

Eddie: I'd have to let you go first.

I knew exactly how I could make him put me down. I grabbed his face and started kissing all the parts on his face. A soft kiss on his lips, a kiss on the cheek a kiss on his ear and then a kiss in his neck. But I also started biting a little in his neck. I could already feeling him losing his grip around me. I put my feet on the ground and just tried to turn us around so he was the one with his back against the wall and it worked. I can't believe it worked, I started giving him little kisses on his chest, I looked him in the eye and whispered really soft.

Loren: you see, it wasn't that hard for me to let you go of me.

Eddies POV.

Loren: you see, it wasn't that hard for me to let you go of me.

Oh crap, I was so enjoying the kisses Loren gave me, and how she knows how to bite in my neck it is just driving me crazy. I was standing with my back against the wall and Loren stood an inch away from me with her hands on my chest. She started laughing a little, I'm guessing because I let her go so easily. She turned around and started walking towards the stairs. I ran after her, and I think she heard me since she started running upstairs. I didn't even had to put any effort in to it, I grabbed her from behind halfway on the stairs.

Eddie: Let's take that shower.

Loren: just try to resist me okeey?

Eddie: very funny tate! But I'm not even gonna try.

I heard her giggle a little and when we walked upstairs we directly walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and put it on steam stand to make it extra hot in here. Loren started undressing herself and stepped in the shower. I closely followed her, as she was putting soap in her hair and started massaging her hair I just did the same. I took the shower head of and sprayed the water on her.

Loren: Eddie? Stop it please, I can't see anything

I put the shower head back and as soon as she washed all of the shampoo out of her hair I putt a little soap on my hands.

Eddie: How about I will take care of your body?

Loren: You couldn't handle it.

I just put my hands on her boobs as I started massaging them.

Eddie: You see? All clean.

Loren(laughing): You only cleaned up one part of my body. But it will work.

I saw loren step up a little closer to me, as she put her hands on my chest.

Loren: You know how hot you look when you are all wet?

I didn't say anything I just grabbed her and pulled her closer to be and kissed her on her lips. She licked my lips and as I opened up my mouth she entered my mouth with her tongue. She started exploring my whole mouth, even thou I know for sure she knows it by now. But I didn't mind she tasted great so I just let her. She stood on her tiptoes and I pulled her up, she put her legs around my torso again as I started pulling her hair a little. I could feel her scratch me a little and I loved it. By the time I would be 26 I would be full of scars since she always scratches me. I pushed her against the shower wall (not made of glass) and she gasped a little. She trailed her hand between our chests towards my buddy. And as she pushed my back a little she started playing and rubbing my friend. I started breathing heavier trying to push her further away without dropping her so she could continue. But she stopped as she pulled me closer and put her hand in my hair pulling it. I lifted her up even more so I could enter her. As I entered her she loosened her grip on my with her legs. She started pulling my hair harder as I started moving inside of her. I could feel her hitting the wall every time I pushed against her. She started kissing me again while I was still moving inside her, but she kissed me really hard telling me to go harder. I didn't want to hurt her since she hit the wall the whole time. But she didn't like that that much.

Loren: Eddie come up, HARDER PLEASE!

She was totally out of breath but still not satisfied, I pusher her hard against the wall and started moving faster and harder. I could feel her scratch me again, she was liking this speed, how would she like it if I went even faster. I pushed her again really hard and really fast and she started screaming it out. I could feel my climax coming up and just as I reached it she totally tensed up. Thank god she came, that would suck if she didn't. I pulled myself out of her and put her on her feet. She gave me one soft kiss on my lip as she rested her head against my chest.

Loren(laughing): I thought you were never going to speed it up.

Eddie: I didn't want to hurt you.

Loren: well hurt me, cause when you put some effort in it, damn you knew what you were doing again.

Eddie: And that is all that matters right?

Loren: Right! I love you!

Eddie: I love you even more.

All of a sudden we could hear Lorens phone ring, whoever was calling could wait. We were drying ourselves and when Loren had put on her panties and bra her phone started ringing again.

Loren: Hello this is Loren.

Person: Hello Ms. Tate I'm sorry, but I need you to come to the hospital right now!


	7. Chapter 7

Lorens POV.

I quickly pulled my sweats and a shirt on and walked out of the penthouse without even saying one word to Eddie. I doesn't know that I am going to the hospital, but I needed to go and he would only stop me to go, or he would want to come with me. When I looked back while walking out of the door I saw Eddie with the biggest question mark ever on his face. I'll explain it to him when I get back, I definitely didn't had time to explain it right away. I took Eddie's car keys and jumped in his car driving as fast as I could to the hospital. After a ride of 10 minutes I got there and ran inside, I saw the reception and ran straight there.

Loren: Where is Rorke's room?

Receptionist: I'm sorry, but who are you?

I can't believe her, there is no time to waist, the freaking called me and now she doesn't know who I am. Unbelievable.

Loren: I'm Loran Tate his girlfriend, I need to see him right now! You called me over to come, so could you take me to him now!

Receptionist: I'm sorry Ms. Tate, you can walk right up he is on the second floor room 218.

I didn't even bother thanking her, I just ran upstairs and straight to his room. I stopped when I was in his doorpost, he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up. I could feel a tear falling down my cheek. I know he is an idiot, and I hate him for what he did to me but no one deserved this. I was so caught up looking at him that I didn't even heard the doctor walking into the room.

Doctor: Ms. Tate?

I jumped up by the sound of his voice, by the look on his face he had been calling me a few times. I walked in the room and sat on the chair next to Tylers bed while the doctor sat next to me.

Loren(sobbing): How bad is it?

Doctor: The knife went right thru his lever, so I'd say 48 hours max.

I started to cry and the doctor patted my on my shoulders to comfort me. How can anybody be comforted in a situation like this. Where did they even find him? I thought he was already on his way to New York. I held Tylers hand really tight and I could feel him squeezing me back a little.

Loren(whispering): Tyler?

He didn't say anything, it was probably a reflex to squeeze my hand. I can't believe anyone would do this to him, besides the fact that he cheated he is one of the sweetest man I've ever met. How? Why? Where? When? All these questions were flying around in my head. I looked to my side and saw that the doctor had already left the room. So this was my time to say goodbye to Tyler, my first true love.

Loren(whispering+Sobbing): Tyler, I am so sorry that I let you go. I know you are sorry for what you did, and you never deserved any of this either. I love you so much! Please fight, and come back to me! Please? Remember when we were talking about how our lives would look like in 10 years. We would still be living in the same house, but we would have a little boy around 6 years old and a baby girl. You wanted to name her Sarah since it was your mother's name. And our little boy would be TJ, cause we had to keep your name in the family. When they would be old enough we would buy a dog to keep us safe around the house and as a pet so the kids could play with him. Bruno, you would call him Bruno since that was the name of a dog you used to have as a kid. Our little girl wouldn't be allowed to date guys since you knew what they wanted, and that was the exact same reason you wanted a boy first so he could protect his little sister.

I whipped away the tears that were streaming down my face and continued talking to him.

Loren (sobbing +whispering): We would go to Hawaii every year on the holidays and we would make that our tradition, that the kids could continue if we couldn't anymore. Our boy would become a famous sockerplayer and our little girl would try to make it as a singer, and you used to say that she would totally make it since she would have my talent. I wish we could have that Tyler, I really do! So please, to make our dreams come true come back! Come back to me!

Eddies POV.

This is seriously absurd, every time Loren and I are having a great time, something has to ruin it. Loren's phone rang and when she hung up she put her clothes on and ran out of the door. She didn't even took the time to tell me where she was going, and why she was going. I know it has to be important since she wouldn't ditch me like that but still a quick explanation would be nice. I tried calling her a few times but after the third time I called I heard her phone ringing upstairs. Great so she also forgot her phone now. I just now realize how bored I actually am when she isn't around I can't wait for her to come in and move in with me. I went to the piano and felt inspired to write a song. I started to play the notes and a chorus came up to me. I wrote it down quickly so I would forget it and started singing it.

_Dalinda  
Mi alma te llama  
Vien en mi cama  
Quiero amarte  
Dulce nina  
Dame tus besos  
Mirame a los ojos  
Jurame tu amor._

Just after I sang the chorus my phone started to ring. Jake, as if he could feel I was writing a new song.

Eddie: Jake, whatsup?

Jake: Eddie, have you been online yet?

Eddie: No, why?

Jake: Eddie you should seriously go online more man.

Eddie: Just tell me what is going on.

Jake: Tyler was stabbed in his house, the neighbours found his body when they heard the alarm go off. He is in the hospital right now, but he probably won't make it.

Eddie (shocked): Ohmy god are you serious? (mumbling) that's why Loren left.

Jake: What was that?

Eddie: Never mind man, I got to go. Bye.

Before Jake could reply I had already hung up the phone. I was looking for my car keys but couldn't find them. God damn why do I always loose al my stuff. I just got my wallet and mine and Loren's phone and walked downstairs. I held a cap and told him to drive me to the hospital. When I got there I went to the receptionist.

Eddie: In which room is Tyler Rorke?

Receptionist: I'm sorry, you can't go up. His girlfriend is saying goodbye to him.

Eddie: His girlfriend?

Receptionist: Yeah, this girl named Loren Tate.

So she is here, why the hell would she tell them she is his girlfriend. Probably just to make sure she could go up immediately. I have to get to his room, he was my best friend to so I need to make thing right to him even if it is under these circumstances.

Eddie: I promise to wait until she walks out of the room until I get in. but please he used to be my best friend I need to see him.

Receptionist: Okeey, but don't go in! He is on the second floor in room 218. And mr. Duran I am serious if I notice you going in even thou his girlfriend is still in there I am going to call security.

I just nodded and walked upstairs. I went to his room and stood in the door opening. I could see Loren sitting next to him on his bed holding his hand really tight. She was whispering something to him, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. So I took a step closer.

Loren: I wish we could have that Tyler, I really do! So please, to make our dreams come true come back! Come back to me!

I can't believe this, I know she is hurt but to want him back and to make their dreams come true. How about the dreams we were going to make. I guess I can't blame her, she is just saying what she feels right now. And I remember talking/rambling to my mom like that when she was lying here in the hospital. Loren stopped talking and put her head on his hand. I could see that Tylers eyes were opening a little. And he saw me, his eyes opened up and he was trying to say something. Loren jumped up, I guess she could feel he was awake. She still hadn't noticed my company and looked directly at Tyler.

Loren: Tyler? Are you awake?

Her voice was full of hope and pain. I know it is a rotten thing to say but I'm scared that Loren will leave me if Tyler gets out of this. But can I blame her, she has been with him for 2,5 years and with me for 2 days.

Tyler (whispering): Eddie?

Loren looked shocked and looked my way. I could see it in her eyes that she was afraid that I heard what she had just said, and I didn't want her to feel bad about that too so I just gave her a small smile.

Eddie: Heey buddy.

I could see that Tyler was trying to sit up to give me one of those bro-hugs. But he was hurting so bad.

Eddie: Tyler, don't try to get up. You need to save your strength.

Tyler: Eddie, I'm so sorry man.

Eddie: It's okeey, it is al forgiven and forgotten. Just make sure you get out of this so we can go out this weekend. Wouldn't want to break our tradition, would we? (I said that laughing a little)

I could see a small smile appear on Tylers face, but when he saw how bad Loren looked his face became full of pain and regret. They needed a moment, and how much I hate to say it. I love Loren so much, but I would rather see her getting back together with him than to see my friend pass away.

Eddie: I'll give you a moment. Loren I'll be in the hall way.

They both nodded at me and I walked out of the room. I was waiting in the hall way when I saw Chloe coming running up. I stood in her way, so she would give them just some time. I always knew she was in love with Tyler so this must be hurting for her too.

Eddie (holding Chloes arm): Chloe, give them some time. Loren will come out and then you can go in.

Chloe (crying): Eddie, I need to go in. I need to tell him I love him, and I won't be able to do that if he will be gone.

For the first time in a year I saw a real face expression on Chloe's face. I held my arms open and she just fell on my chest sobbing. I rubbed her back to comfort her. I put my arm around her shoulder and brought her to where I was sitting. I let her sit next to me and she cried her eyes out in my chest. I didn't know how to react so I just rubbed her on her back with my hand.

Eddie: Chloe, ssshh. You will be fine.

Chloe: I can't live without him Eddie. I know I hurt you, and you probably hate me for saying this but I loved Tyler all along. I have known him since we were kids I have never known how it is without him and now I have to figure that out.

I tried to comfort her, and wait with her until Loren was finished.

Meanwhile at Loren and Tyler.

Lorens POV. (she is sobbing the whole time, so I won't put (crying) at her name the whole time)

Loren: Tyler, how are you feeling?

Tyler(chuckling): Like I've been stabbed.

Loren: That is not funny Tyler, what happened?

Tyler: I don't know, someone came up to me saying that I owed him and then just stabbed me.

Loren: I am so sorry I wasn't there Tyler. If I was there than you wouldn't…

Tyler: Stop talking like that Loren. I'm glad you weren't there. I know you are save, and all I need to know before I go is that you will do everything in you power to be happy. Okeey?

I just nodded. Tyler was whipping away the tears that were falling down my face.

Tyler: I wish we could make our dreams come true too.

I started sobbing harder when he said that, I can't believe how much has happened in the last few days. We went from lovers too enemies to friends, and I know I can't live without him. Even thou it isn't in the same house, or in the same city. Hell we don't even have to live in the same country, but at least we would live in the same world. Just one plane ride away, how am I going to get thru this.

Loren: I know you do. And I'm sorry we won't be able to do that.

Tyler scooted over his body and petted next to him, telling me to come and lie down with him. I got up and climbed on top of the bed and laid my had next to his putting my arm soft on his waist. I could feel that Tyler was sobbing and we just laid there together. I could hear someone walking in and saw Chloe with tears in her eyes in the dooropening. I stood up and gave Tyler a soft kiss. Nodding and giving a small smile to Chloe. She returned the favor and walked and sat down on the chair next to Tylers bed. I walked out of the room and saw Eddie still waiting for me.

Loren: I'm sorry I left like that.

Eddie: It's okeey I understand.

I went and sat down next to Eddie with my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my hand stroking my hair.

Eddie: you will get thru this, I'll help you with it. Even if it would be as just your friend.

I nodded and didn't say anything. I knew that the second I would try and say something I would burst out in tears. We kept sitting like that when after about 30 minutes we could hear a scream come out of Tylers room. We ran inside the room and saw that tyler had past away.

Chloe: NOO TYLER, COME BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US.

I started to cry loud in Eddies chest as I could feel that Eddie started to cry too. The doctors came running in, but couldn't do anything anymore to help Tyler.

Doctor: I'm sorry for your lost, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room. I walked out but was mainly carried outside my Eddie. But I could hear Chloe yelling that she wasn't going to leave Tyler's side just in case he would come back. Eddie stood up and walked inside and grabbed Chloe.

Eddie: Chloe he isn't coming back. Come with us.

Chloe: NOOO, TYLER PLEASSE LET ME STAY PLEASE!

I didn't hear anything and saw Chloe being carried out of the room by Eddie. I was still crying my eyes out and so was Chloe. I couldn't hear Eddie cry but I saw him whipping away his tears a few times. After staying in the hospital for about half an hour Chloe stood up, gave me a hug and Eddie too. She walked out and Eddie came and sat down next to me.

Eddie: Loren, baby lets go.

Loren: No, we can't go. What if he wakes up and finds that nobody cared to wait for him. No we can't do that to him. I can't do that to him.

Eddie: I'm sorry Loren, but he won't come back they already took him out of his room.

Loren: No, I didn't saw that. You are just lying to me so I will come with you.

I started to punch my fists against Eddies chest but I didn't have any strength. Eddie just pulled me in his arms and I just let myself fall down in his arms still crying my eyes out.

Loren: I  
can't leave him, please don't make me leave him. If I go home than it will be official. And I can't make this official because he has to come back. He has to come back to me Eddie, why can't you see that.

Eddie didn't reply he just stroked my back and my hair while I was still sobbing in his arms. I felt him just leaving one arm on his shoulder while he made me walk towards the exit. We walked to the exit and Eddie took his car keys from me. He put me in the passenger's seat and sat down in the driver's seat. He drove home but didn't hurry home. When we came home we could see the paparazzi surrounding the building. Eddie gave me his jacket and put it over my head so the magazines won't be covered with my face all teared up. We walked inside really quickly and when we got inside the penthouse I walked straight to the bedroom and didn't even bother getting out of my clothes. I laid in bed and let myself fall asleep.

A week later.

Lorens POV.

It has been a week since Tyler died and I'm still a mess, I bearly ate anything and only came out of bed to take a shower every morning. Other than that my body has been glued on the bed. Melissa came by every day to make sure I was still breathing. She tried everything getting me out of the house even if it was for half an hour. But she still hadn't gotten me that far. My mom and Max also came by every day. Max just sat downstairs with Eddie, who surprisingly wasn't a mess, and my mom just came by and laid down with my in bed for 2 hours a day. Every time she laid down next to me I curled up in her arms and I would cry in her arms. Sometimes she cried with me, but lately she is just trying to get me out of bed. I knew that everybody become really worried about me, but they had no idea how I feel right now. Except for Max, he knew it and he was the only one telling everyone to give me some time, and to let me take it in my own way. But nobody would listen to him. Chloe also came by a few times, but she would just sit downstairs with Eddie in the living room. I heard her cry one time and I felt really bad for her. At least I had Eddie, my mom, max and Mel to help me but Tyler was the only one she had. So I just let her have her time with Eddie. I heard Eddie talking on the phone, he was talking to my mom since he was saying her name a few times.

Eddie: Nora, I don't know what to do. She won't eat anything, I can feel she has lost so much weight.

….

Eddie: I can't let her starve herself. She keeps telling me she isn't hungry, and I also can't shove the food down her throat.

….

Eddie: Okeey. How late are you coming over today?

….

Eddie: Okeey see you then. Bye.

I could hear Eddie walk up the stairs towards the bedroom. He was right I had lost a lot of weight, I could feel it too, my stomach doesn't have a gram of fat on it and even my cheeks are thinner. I jumped up when I saw myself in the morning this morning so I knew that I had to eat something. But I just couldn't, every time I tried it came right back out. I could feel Eddie sitting on the bed and he put his hand on my belly on top of the blanket.

Eddie: Are you sure you don't want to eat anything.

I just nodded and he sighed. I felt bad for him, just because I was this total mess he didn't have any time to grieve. I sat up and he was surprised by the little effort I put in having a conversation.

Loren (whispering): When is the funeral?

Eddie: The day after tomorrow. Do you wanna go?

Loren: I don't know, I want to go but I don't think I can. Are you going?

Eddie: Yeah, I have to say my goodbyes to him.

I just nodded I understood what he mend and it was his way of working it out for himself.

Loren: Have the caught the guy?

I saw Eddie shake his head. How hard could it be, the guy must have left fingerprints or a hair or something. Since when is everyone so perfect in a crime.

Eddie: Will you please come downstairs with me, you can lay down on the couch but at least I will have you around me.

I nodded, it was time for me to get myself together so Eddie could grieve. I haven't read anything that the media said about this and I didn't want to either. I heard Eddie yelling to Jake once telling him to make sure they got the picture of me by Tyler's bed out of the magazines and that made me decide I didn't want to read anything about this. If they were stooping so low that they would take a picture and then post that on such a moment than they weren't even worth my time to read the words they wrote. I got up and when I only made two steps I felt dizzy and fell down. Eddie picked me up right on time so I didn't hit the ground. I now realize how low in energy I am, I'm guessing I would like that lunch now.

Loren: Can you still get me that lunch?

Eddie: Yeah sure.

Eddie picked me up and carried me downstairs putting me on the couch. He covered me with a blanket and put the television on, he walked to the kitchen and came back with fresh juice and some fruit in blocks. I started eating and then someone started knocking on the door. Eddie walked to the door and again regretted opening the door in the first place.

**Heey guys, don't forget to revieuw. and the song of the last chapter was lazy love by neyo. I totally love that song! and the chorus in this chapter is from Alex Mica - Dalinda. Also a great song.  
The next chapter will be a three months later since i don't want to keep writing about this sad subject :(. i know it is a sad thing i let Tyler die. And maybe if you want to i could now put Ian in the story. He wont know Eddie, and will get to know him and then become friends. Anyways let me know what you think.**

**Good night, and sleep tight. **

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Eddies POV.

It has been exactly 100 days since Tyler had died. Loren was a mess, and I could feel my whole world falling down. I couldn't believe that he had to die, nobody deserved to be taken away the way he was. Just when Loren was taking baby steps to recovery her dad had to show up, again! At first loren didn't want to talk to him, but after he showed up a few times she agreed on lunch. After that they had lunch every week so she wouldn't have to see him all the time but she wouldn't lose track on him either. Anyway Loren and I's relationship totally changed, she moved in with me about 2 months ago. But we aren't the lovy-dovy-lovebrids we used to be. I miss that but too much has changed for the both of us. I still love her, and I know she still loves me but it just isn't the same. Loran somehow managed to become friends with Chloe and the two of them along with Mel went on a girls night out once a month. I was still lying down in bed awake and saw Loren still sleeping, it was really early. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 7 am. I looked at Loren, admiring how she looked sleeping so in peace without a worry in the world. I started to stroke my finger on her upper arm making her groan a little. It made me chuckle, she opened up her eyes a little and saw me staring at her. She closed her eyes again.

Loren: How early is it?

Eddie: 7 am.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at me in disbelief.

Loren: Why the hell are we talking this early in the morning?

Eddie: Because I couldn't sleep and I wanted some company.

Loren: Eddie, I love you but it is just soo early.

Wow, I never thought she was ever going to say 'I love you' to me again. I knew she still loved me but since Tyler died not once did she tell me. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her waist. I started kissing her in her neck as she let out a soft moan.

Eddie: I love you too.

She turned her head so she was facing me now, and I gave her a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled back and laid my head next to hers.

Loren: I've missed this.

Eddie: Me too babe, me too.

I could feel Loren getting up, I thought she was going to walk out of bed so I just closed my eyes. But all of a sudden I felt her weight on my body with her head on my chest. She pulled her head up and gave me soft kissed on my chest. She moved her way up to my neck as I lifted her nightgown up so I could put my hands on her bare back. She moved up more and kissed me on my lips. I licked her lip so she could open up, she opened her lips and I pushed my tongue in her mouth. I started making circle rotations with my tongue and rubbed her tongue with mine. I could feel her warm hand going thru my hair as I pulled up her gown further up. She pulled back so she could take of her gown and went straight back to kissing me. I started to rub my hands against her back as she took control in the kiss. I flipped us over and now I was on top of her, I started kissing her in her neck as I heard her giggle.

Eddie: Really Loren? Giggling?

Loren (blushing): What? That just tickled.

I started laughing and she put her hands on the back of my head as she pulled my head towards hers and kissed me fiercely on my lips. I took control of the kiss and started to massage her breast with one hand. I rubbed her belly as I slowly moved my hand down south. I pulled her pantie down as she moved her hip up so I could take it down in one movement. I started rubbing her ladypart and I could feel she liked it since she roughed up the kiss. She let her finger slide down my side as she took away my hand from her. She intertwined her fingers with mine as she put her legs around my torso. I didn't feel like entering yet I just wanted to kiss her for as long as I could. We started slowing down the kiss and it became more romantic, like it was our first kiss or something. It was such a romantic kiss that I weirdly enough found enough satisfaction in that kiss and didn't need to make love to her right now. I pulled back a little as we both needed air and let myself fall next to her. I looked at Loren who had a confused look on her face.

Eddie: What?

Loren: Nothing.

Eddie (smirking): Miss me already?

Loren (smirking): Not even a little bit, but let me tell you something I can stay away much longer that you can from me.

Eddie: I'd doubt that.

Loren: Well we'll see then.

Loren got up and put on her robe, she started walking towards the bathroom and just before she closed the door she looked back at me and winked. Just then she closed the door behind her but didn't lock it. I just laid in bed as I heard the shower turn on and by the sounding of the water falling I could tell that Loren was already showering. I already regretted getting off of her, if I didn't we'd be making crazy love right now. I could tell by the sheets coming up that my buddy hated me right now for pulling back. I definitely need a shower right now, but if I go in now she wins. What the hell Eddie? If she wins that means that I can make love to her right now. As if that is a misery. I stood up walking to the bathroom, and opened the door. I looked inside and saw Loren under the shower with her eyes close.

Loren: I thought you could at least last 10 minutes.

I laughed at her remark but didn't reply, I took of my boxers and joined Loren under the shower. I held her from behind with my arms around her breasts. She leaned her had against my chest as she looked to the side and up. I looked down and kissed her soft on the lips, she turned around and put her hands on my neck putting the side of her face against my chest.

Loren: I know you were right here but I missed you.

Eddie: I missed you too baby.

Loren: I'm sorry I've been distance the past moths.

I kissed her on the top of her head and stroke her back .

Eddie: It's okeey, everybody grieves at their own pace. Just now that I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for the long run.

She looked up and I saw a small smile on her face, she stood on her tiptoes as she kissed me on my lips. She pulled back and walked out of the shower leaving me there, she pulled a towel out of the closet put it around her body and walked out of the bathroom. I fallowed her closely and we both got changed. She put on a jeans short and a white wide armless blouse over it tucking it in her shorts and white sandels. I put on a white jeans and a blue shirt with blue sneakers. Loren walked downstairs and when I heard her walking in to the kitchen I ran downstairs.

Eddie: Don't make breakfast, let's go out and eat outside.

Loren: Okeey, just let me put on some makeup and I'll be right down.

I saw Loren running back up and I sat on the couch waiting for her to return, no longer than 10 minutes later she came back down with her makeup lightly but perfectly done. I stood up and took my wallet, phone and keys. Loren took her purse and sunglasses and we walked out of the door, I closed the door behind us grabbed her hand as we went downstairs walking hand in hand.

Eddie: You look beautiful by the way.

I saw Loren blushing a little and it was just so cute. This girl was just perfect she didn't have any flaws and even if she had any I wouldn't be able to find them since I've got it bad for her. We walked out of the building and the paparazzi almost attacked her, but she didn't mind.

Paparazzi: Loren, how are you holding up after the death of your former boyfriend?

The nerve the media has nowadays I can't believe they would ask her something like that. I could tell Loren was upset by the question since I could feel her grip on my hand getting tighter. I squeezed her hand as a sign to keep walking but she pulled me back. She turned her face to me and I could read her lips saying it's okeey.

Loren: I'm holding up, I just take it one day at a time.

Paparazzi: And good luck with that. Can we get a picture of the happy couple?

Loren; I'm sorry but we were just heading out. Maybe another time.

Loren seriously was too sweet and polite for Las Angelos, she always stays polite and even if she doesn't want to do something she rather makes everybody happy and ends up doing it anyways. I really want her to toughen up since I'm afraid she won't be able to handle this city, people will walk all over her and use her and I don't want that to happen. I pulled loren by her hand and we walked straight thru the papz. I opened up the passengerseat door and walked around and went and sit on the driver's seat. I drove us to rumour and as always we could walk straight to our table. When we walked in we saw Melissa sitting with a man about my age. Loren saw her too and I saw a big smirk appear on her face.

Loren: Well well, who do we have her?

Melissa: Oh heey Loren. Whats up?

Loren: I could ask you the same thing.

Mel: Oh I'm sorry, Ian this is Loren and Eddie. Loren, Eddie this is Ian. I'm going to start working for him.

Loren: Nice to meet you.

Ian: Pleasure is all mine love, and nice to meet you Eddie.

Eddie: Seriously, I am happy to meet you. Finally a boy around, these girls drive me crazy.

I saw Loren and Melissa laugh and Ian chuckled.

Mel: Ian, are we done here?

Ian: Yeah I think so, we'll discuss everything later.

Mel: Great, so Loren and Eddie, we still need to eat something. Want to join?

Eddie: It's okeey, we don't want to interrupt something.

Mel and I grew to become great friends and I could tell by the tone I told her that she understood what I was saying. I saw a little blush on her face. Wow that is a first to see Mel blush.

Mel(chuckling): As if the rockstar could ever interrupt something.

Loren: Well, I don't know about you Eddie but I would love to join them.

Loren sat down on the chair next to Melissa as I sat down on the chair next to Ian. Loren and Melissa immidiatly started chatting as if they hadn't seen each other in years. So Ian and I started talking too.

Eddie: So Ian, what is Mel going to do for you?

Ian: She will be going on tour with me, I'm a photographer and I want her to pick up my work so I can get more custommers.

Eddie: So you are a photographer?

Ian: Yeah mate, been one for 4 years now.

Eddie: That's great man, maybe you can shoot my next tour.

Ian: I'd love to.

Eddie: So, is something else going on between you and Mel?

Ian: I don't know man, she works for me now, and I don't want to make it awkward. But she does have something, let me tell you that.

Eddie: I know what you mean, not in that way, but just to make it clear to you. Mel is a great friend on mines, and she is just like a little sister to me. So if you are planning on using her and breaking her heart, I'd have to hunt you down and I'd rather not do that.

Ian: I understand mate, and don't worry about it. But what about you? Some girl you got there?

Eddie (looking at Loren): Yeah she is pretty amazing.

Ian: Oeeeh somebody has got it bad for Miss. Loren there. I heard so much about her since Mel always talks about her, and she sounds like an amazing girl.

Eddie: I do got it bad, and she is beyond amazing she is perfect.

I don't know why, but this Ian guy is so easy to talk to. I hope that whatever is going on between him and Mel is going to work. I could feel the tension between the two of them, and by the look Ian had in his eyes I could immediately tell he had a thing for Melissa. Just glad to have another man around, because it worries me a little that I now know the difference between different colors of pink. Yeah don't even ask, they had a full conversation about it just a few days ago. Anywho Ian and I kept talking during the whole breakfast and he really is a cool guy.

Lorens POV.

When I set down next to Mel, we directly started talking. I hadn't seen her in 2 days and it felt like a century.

Mel: so how is everything going down in paradise?

Loren: Well nothing is going down right now.

Mel(surprised): Why? No action anymore?

Loren: No, when we were busy this morning he just pulled back all of a sudden.

Mel: Why?

Loren: I don't know, we were just really enjoying it, at least I was enjoying it just the way he knows how to hold me and everything he drives me crazy. When he pulled back I acted like nothing was wrong but he didn't buy it. He just let his ego take the best of him, so I made him a bet telling him that I could stay away longer then he could.

Mel (laughing): Why would you do that? But you are right he wouldn't handle a day without touching you.

Loren: Yeah I know, so after only 2 minutes he joined me in the shower but then again didn't show any interest in making love to me what so ever.

Mel: wow, you were naked and he still didn't try?

Loren: Weird right?

Mel just nodded.

Loren: Maybe he just doesn't find me sexy or something anymore.

Mel: that couldn't be it, you are stunning and we all know how much he loves you.

Loren: I just don't know anymore, but tell me something about you and Ian. Did I saw a connection between you two that went further than a boss-employee connection.

Mel: Oh no, but he is extremely sexy and I would do him any time of the day.

Loren(laughing): Oh my god Mel.

Mel: What, I would love for him to whisper into my ear with that sexy British accent.

Loren: I know you would. So why don't make a Mel-move.

Mel: because he is my boss, and what if he doesn't like me that would be extremely awkward. And I need this job, he is know and recognized all over the world as a photographer so if can put his name on my resumay. That would be a guarantee on a future in the film/photo industry.

Loren: Yeah you are right, but don't worry I know he likes you. I could see it in the way he was looking at you when you were looking at your papers when we walked in.

Mel: You could?

Loren: Yes and you know I wouldn't give you falls hope.

Mel: I know, but I'll just wait until he makes a move.

Loren: That won't be long. And if he and Eddie become friends then you will be going to see more of each other.

Mel: That would rock.

After our heart-to-heart conversation we talked about nonsense while eating our food. I looked up and saw Eddie and Ian in a deep conversation. They really seemed to click and I loved the sight off that. When we finished our food Eddie insisted on taking care of the bill, so he went and payed the bill. When he walked back Ian stood up and thanked him and gave me and Mel a hug goodbye.

Mel: Where are you going?

Ian: To the garage, my car keeps giving a irritating peep and I can't figure out where it's from.

Eddie: I'm coming with you, I need my car checked up too.

Ian: Yeah great.

Eddie (facing me): Babe, you mind driving home with Mel?

Loren: No off course not, I'll see you at home then.

Eddie walked up to me and gave me a soft kiss goodbye. I couldn't help but want him more so when he pulled back I pulled him back deepening the kiss. Eddie gladly accepted and we kissed for about 30 seconds until somebody needed to interrupt.

Mel: Try not to swallow each other.

Loren (laughing): Thanks mel.

Eddie (giving me a quick kiss): Love you bye. (facing mel): by mel seeyou later.

Loren: Love you too, by Ian.

Mel: Bye boys see you at 4 right ian?

Ian: Yeah bye.

The boys walked out of the door and when I looked to the side I saw mel with her mel-look on her face looking at me.

Loren: What?

Mel: I can see what you mean by you needing him.

Loren: Oh whatever.

And with that we walked out of the door and stepped in Mel's car. We went shopping and I bought some linger sets, they were for Eddie more than for me. Then we went to the penthouse and watched some movies. It became late and Ian texted Mel asking if they could reschedule their appointment. She said it was cool and mel and I invited Chloe over and had a girls night at home with masks and nail polisher. When we had just put on our masks Ian and Eddie came walking in laughing, when they saw us they both let out a scream. Mel, chloe and I just almost died laughing of the sound they made. Ian and Eddie both turned red of shame and when we finally stopped laughing they came sitting with us on the floor. Eddie gave me a quick kiss and Ian just sat down.

Eddie: Heey chloe, I didn't know you were coming over.

Chloe: Yeah, they called so I came. And who are you?(facing Ian).

Ian: Oh sorry love, I am Ian.

Chloe: The photographer?

Ian: The one and only.

Chloe: I don't know if you recognize me, but y shoot one of my gigs two years ago.

Ian(smirking): Ooh I remember you, the Victoria secret shoot. How can I forget?

I looked over at Mel and saw a jealous look on her face. I sqeezed her hand for comfort and I think Eddie noticed since he immidiatly changed the subject.

Eddie: So since everybody knows each other, how about we go clubbing tonight as a group. And no offence girls, but you can only come with us if you get that mess off of your faces.

We started laughing and Chloe, Mel and I went to the bathroom to clean and dress up. When we had our make up on and Chloe and Mel were waiting for me while I was picking out an outfit Chloe started talking about Ian.

Chloe: he is so hot don't you think mel?

Mel: yeah, he is okeey.

Chloe: Okeey? He is sexy as hell.

Loren: Chloe? Weren't you with that Dylan dude?

Chloe: Yeah, but I don't think we are going to last. We hardly see each other and whenever we see each other he directly wants to fuck. We never even had a serious conversation, I'd bet he doesn't even know my second name.

Loren: Oh that sucks, but seriously Ian is off limits.

Chloe (shocked): Why?

Loren: Because he is already interested in someone else.

Chloe: Who's the bitch?

Loren: Look to your right.

Chloe: Mel?

Mel: What?

Chloe: I thought you didn't even like him.

Mel: If you want him you can have him, it is not like we are dating or something.

Chloe: No, if you want him he is al yours, I will find another hot boy tonight.

Mel: Are you sure?

Chloe: Yeah defenietly.

Mel: Thanks Chlo.

Chloe: don't even mention it.

I felt great knowing that this wasn't a problem. I walked out in a short tight red dress, Chloe and Mel started whistling. I got a little red by embarrassment.

Chloe: You are hot!

Mel: Yeah, I'd turn for you girl!

Loren (laughing): thank you, let's go before the boys get annoying.

We walked downstairs and I saw the look on Eddies face as I walked towards him. I gave him a soft kiss on his lips as he walked my hand and the 5 of us walked out of the door. We went in two cars, Chloe, Eddie and I in Eddies car and Mel and Ian in his car. When we got to the club, we were immediately got let in. Chloe immediately went dancing and she soon was grinding with some dude, I don't know how she does it but somehow she only needs 5 seconds to make someone hers all night. Ian and Mel were sitting at a booth signed to us and Eddie and I went to the bar ordering some drinks. I just got some water since I only am 20 and Eddie got a whisky.

Loren: I'm hoping you're not planning on getting drunk tonight.

Eddie: Don't worry my love, I can handle some hard drinks.

Eddie was leaning with his back against the bar and I stood in front of him between his legs. I got on my tiptoes and smiled, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me up a little so he could kiss me. I was smiling against his lips and when he felt that he deepened the kiss. I put my hands on his neck pulling him even closer. I love kissing Eddie, he is just such a good kisser, he knows exactly what to do with his tongue and doesn't even have to fight for dominance since he paralizes me sometimes with a kiss. He started rubbing his tongue hard against mine until we could hear the people next to us taking pictures of us.

Eddie: Do you mind?

Person: I'm sorry man.

Eddie: Yeah I'm sure you are. Now delete those photos!

The person didn't react he just walked away, so Eddie pulled him back by his shoulder. Oh great I don't want Eddie to get in a fight.

Loren: Eddie, let's just go.

Eddie: No, not until he deletes the photo.

Person: Geez, listen to your girl and go.

Eddie: Why don't you try to make me.

Person: You do have a big mouth for such a little kid don't you.

That was it, why did he had to make such a scene out of this everybody was watching and Ian and Mel started walking our way.

Ian: What's wrong mate?

Eddie: Nothing for you to worry about, just go and make your move already.

Wow, I understand that Eddie is annoyed by this dude, but he doesn't have to take it out on Ian.

Loren: Eddie, calm down.

Mel: Loren, whats wrong?

Loren: It's not a big deal, this guy just made a picture of us kissing and Eddie wants him to delete it.

Mel didn't response she just walked over to this guy and started whispering something in his ear. I could see Ian getting jealous but this was just one of those Mel-plans nothing to worry about. When this guy was leaning in to kiss Mel, she leaned in to. What the hell was she doing, just before their lips touched mel pulled away and took his phone. She deleted the photo and walked back to my side.

Mel: can we now carry on with our night?

Loren(smiling): Hell yeah.

Me and Mel started walking towards the dancefloor and began dancing like two crazy lesbo's. We could see that Eddie and Ian were looking at us from their stools over at the bar.

Loren: Mel, when are you going to make a move to Ian?

Mel: how about never.

Loren: How about now?

Mel: What?

I didn't response I just walked to the bar.

Loren: Hey Ian, why don't you dance with mel, I think I need a break.

Ian: I'm not saying no to that.

Ian walked over to mel and they started dancing together. I was just watching them, I had to see who would make the first move. After about 5 minutes I saw that Ian and Mel were standing really close.

Loren: Eddie look! I think he is going to kiss her now.

Eddie was bored to death so he just looked to them, hoping they would kiss soon so we could continue our night. And there it was, Ian took mel's cheeks in his hands and Mel stood on her tiptoes, he just leaned in and so did mel. Yeeeeey they kissed.

Eddie: Okeey,loren so now they kissed can we move on now?

Loren: Now, we can move on.

We went to the dancefloor and started dancing and grinding against each other. After about 2 hours Eddie and I horned each other up so much that we went to the girlsroom. When we entered one of the booths all the girls looked at us like we were crazy, but we couldn't even care less. Eddie pushed me against the wall of the booth and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was really rough on me and I loved it, it turned me on like crazy. I pulled up his shirt and threw it on the ground. He pulled up my dress a little and as I stood on my feet again I pulled of my panties. He picked me up again and pinned me against the wall again, he started kissing my neck and sucking in like crazy and I started moaning a little too loud since I heard some people cough in disgust. I opened up his belt and jeans as I pulled them down. I pulled down his boxers and started rubbing his member which was up by now. He too started moaning, so we were now both moaning. All of a sudden we could hear someone call me name.

Chloe and Mel: Loren?

Loren(breathing heavy): Go away.

The both started laughing really loud.

Chloe and Mel: Heey Eddie.

Loren (breathing heavy): Seriously go away or stay I don't care just stop talking. Eddie went right back to kissing me on my lips and almost immediately our tongues were in a war for dominance. I could still hear Chloe and Mel laughing so they decided to stay and enjoy the sound fine by me. I won and I started rubbing my tongue hard against his as he put his member inside of me making me moan really loud.

Chloe: Ohmygod, are you seriously having sex right now? You two are disgusting.

We both didn't feel like responding and were too busy with each other. Eddie started moving inside of me making me moan harder, he started to moan to and speeded up making my back hit the wall a few times. We heard the door of the girlsroom close I guess they didn't want to hear everything and Eddie and I continued. This feeling was amazing and I was horny as hell and I could tell by how rough Eddie was that he was too. We both came to our climax and Eddie pulled himself out of me and I let down my legs, and stood on my feet.

Eddie (breathing heavy): I can't believe we had sex in the girlsroomstalls.

Loren (breathing heavy): I know, but man it was amazing!

I could see the pride in his eyes, everytime I told him he was amazing he had that same look on his face. He pulled on his shirt boxers and jeans as I pulled on my panties and pulled down my dress over my ass. When we didn't hear anything we came out of the stool and fixed our hair in the mirrors. As if nothing had happened we walked out of the girlsroom and towards Ian and Mel.

Loren: So where is Chloe?

Mel: She went home, she has to work tomorrow. We don't all have a rich boyfriend Loren, some of us need jobs.

Loren: Heey, I had a job I just lost it.

Mel: Yeah, by a scandal that will probably be over the news tomorrow morning again.

Eddie: Well it's not like they took pictures or taped it this time.

Mel: I know, but you were going crazy in there. I'm surprised you made it out alive Loren.

Loren: haha very funny.

Mel: Well we are heading out.

Loren: We?

Mel: Yeah, Ian will drive me home. I'll see you tomorrow.

We all said our goodbyes and me and Eddie were just about to go home to when we got an alert on our phones.

_LEDDIE CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF EACH OTHER THAT THEY WERE 'BUSY' IN THE BATHROOM OF HOLLYWOODS HOTTEST CLUB. CAN'T LEARN FROM OUR MISTAKES OR JUST TRYING TO MAKE A NEW CARREER?_

Oh great round two of preaches coming our way.

**That was it for this chapter. i'm sorry i made it cheap but i needed a turn in a story i can work on later. **

**i won't be posting a new chapter this week since my medterms are comming up. i'll be updating next friday. **

**an extra long chapter for now. **

**don't forget to revieuw to let me now what you think. **

**xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Lorens POV.

Loren: Eddie they are going to kill us.

Eddie(laughing): yeah I know. Pops almost killed me the last time, but this time he won't be so mild on me. on us.

Loren:; you think your dad is bad, you never had to face my mom when she was mad. Seriously she will kill us both. And then your dad will help her burry her in the garden.

Eddie laughed at my statement, and I guess it was a little funny. It's not that I regret what we just did it is just it bugs me that everything Eddie does that that becomes viral in only 10 minutes. The last time they dropped it cause Tyler died closely after the sex tape and that was more interesting to them (the media). But now, the second time they will eat us alive.

Eddie: babe, let's go home everybody is watching us.

I just nodded and Eddie grabbed my hand and led us to the exit, some girls were looking at us with a discusting look, while the boys all gave Eddie a 'nice job' look. I just ignored it and walked out of the club. We hailed a taxi and the driver kept going on and on about how his daughter was Eddie's biggest fan. Eddie signed a autograph for him and we walked into the building, we were surprised that there were no paparazzi in front of the building but I wasn't complaining they could be a handful sometimes.

When we got in the elevator Eddie looked at me with a big smirk on his face.

Loren (laughing): What?

Eddie (smirking): Oh nothing.

Loren: No tell me, pleaaaase.

I took a step closer to him and put my hands on his chest looking up into his eyes. I knew I could get everything from him by just one touch, I didn't plan on using this power against him but in times like this it does come in handy.

Loren (whispering): You could just tell me.

Eddie : Nothing really, I was just thinking about how crazy you are when it comes to sex.

Loren: Oh well, it does come in handy that my partner looks like this.

Eddie: Oh does it now?

I just blushed a little and Eddie and I walked into his penthouse. We directly went upstairs since we were exhausted. While Eddie took a quick shower I washed off my makeup, Eddie came out of the shower and I went in. I took a quick shower put my sleeping shorts and a top on and joined Eddie in bed. I put my arm around his waist and my head on his chest while Eddie was stroking my hair. We laid there for a couple of minutes, I thought Eddie already fell asleep but I couldn't. this time we did it, the chance of Eddie losing the label was to big now. And I lost my job the last time we were caught, how are we going to do this. All of a sudden Eddie began talking, I'm guessing he was thinking the same as I was.

Eddie: Baby, are you asleep?

Loren: No.

Eddie: Whatever is coming our way, we will concure it together okeey?

Loren: I know.

Eddie: just don't leave me and I won't leave you

I looked up and gave him a soft kiss on his head before laying my head back on his chest.

Loren: I would never leave you. I love you too much for that.

Eddie: Great, cause I love you too.

With that we both fell asleep and I was woken up early next morning by the sound of Eddie's phone.

Loren(whispering): Eddie?

Eddie:mmm

Loren: Your phone is ringing.

Eddie : just let it ring.

Loren: What if it's important?

Eddie: Loren please. It is too early to pick up the phone. .

Loren: But what if it's pops, or my mom?

Eddie: baby please, let me sleep for 5 more minutes.

Loren: Okeey.

Eddie: thank you.

The phone stopped ringing so I closed my eyes again trying to get some more sleep. Just when I was about to buzz out again his phone started ringing again.

Loren (grumpy): Eddie god just answer your phone.

I could feel Eddie turning around to take his phone from the nightstand, he sounded grumpy as hell as he answered the phone. I saw him looking at the name on his phone and let out a big sight. He put his phone on speaker as he answered it.

Eddie: Jake? What the hell is your problem, it is 7 o'clock in the morning.

Jake: Eddie! Get your ass up now. You have 30 minutes to get to the office.

Eddie: Why?

Jake: Because the label called, and you are fired. So we are going to go over there and see what is there to save. Your fourth label was supposed to come out in two months. So we have to be able to safe this.

Eddie: I'll be right there.

He hung up the phone and disappeared in the shower. No more than 5 minutes later he came out of the bathroom all dressed up. I sat on the bed as I watched him run from one side of the room to the other.

Loren: do you want me to make you some food before you go?

He didn't react. Great so now he is pissed at me. what the hell did I do wrong, I get that he is with his head in 200 different places but he could at least response.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie (snappy): NO! you did enough for me already.

Ohmygod I can't believe he just snapped at me like that. What the hell is his problem, as if it was my fault that he got fired. Well you know what screw this, I won't take the whole blame when he was a part of it too.

Loren (bitchy): Well if you feel that way. Then maybe it's best if I leave.

Eddie: Do whatever the hell you want to do, I have a job I have to save. It's not like we can live on your income.

I can't believe my ears, I could feel my eyes filling up with tears and one escaped my eye and rolled over my cheek. He didn't even look sorry after he just said that to me, it was him who ruined my job the first time. I walked away and he was the one who brought me back causing that video go viral. Eddie stormed out of the room and as if he ran to the front door he left. I got up took a quick shower got dressed and left too. I didn't want to be home when he got back, if he thought that he could just talk to me like that and think I would just forgive him like that he thought wrong. The asswhole, I am just beyond pissed at him right now. I took my car and drove to a beach house tyler and I bought a year ago in Malibu.

Eddies POV.

I can't believe they fired me, how can they do that? I am their biggest moneymaker, and it is not like I am the only rockstar that has a 'reputation' right now. Isn't this a part of the rockstar life style. I know I was way out of place when I snapped at Loren like that, but she just caught me in a wrong time. I'll make it up to her later, but right now I really need to save my job and with that Jakes job. I am his only client since I am so big that he didn't had to get in other clients. I got to the label and parked my car calling Jake.

Eddie: I am already here where are you?

Jake: I am inside come on in everybody is already waiting.

Eddie: cool.

I walked inside and into the big office were everybody was already waiting. I sat down next to Jake as the CEO of the label got up to talk.

CEO: Duran, I am sorry to tell you this but we will have to let you go.

Eddie: Why?

CEO: Because this is the second time your love-life went viral on internet. We can't use this bad reputation you are making.

Eddie: Isn't this a part of the rockstar lifestyle?

CEO: Not the rockstar life-style we support. But after talking to Jake for about an hour we came to an ultimatum. But you have to decide within 24 hours if you will go accord with it.

Eddie: Well what Is the ultimatum?

CEO: We will let you finish your last album with this label. We will even finance your world-tour that belongs to the album. But.

Eddie: But what?

CEO: We will only do so, if you sign with our partners in New York.

Eddie: You want me to move to New York?

CEO: Either you work with them, or we cut you off as in now.

Eddie: I can't just decide that, I have other people in my life that live in LA.

CEO: we understand, and that is why we are giving you 24 hours to decide. You have to be here in the office tomorrow by nine, and we would want to know your answer then. If you don't show up we consider that as a no and the deal is off.

Eddie: Okeey.

I got up and walked out of the office with Jake following me closely.

Jake: You are going to do it right?

Eddie: I don't know man?

Jake: Eddie, I don't know if you realize it but this deal is great. I know not to you right now, but it is either this or you won't have an income.

Eddie: I know, but leave my home. And what about you? Are you going to move along to New York since you are my agent.

Jake: If you are going I am moving too. So let me know, cause if you don't want to we have to find a label ASAP to finish your album. But the chance that we will find one in LA that will sign you now is low. At least NY is edgy, what you did is nothing to what they are used to.

Eddie: I will think about it man, now I need to go and say sorry to Loren. I will call you tonight to talk about it.

Jake: what did you do to loren?

Eddie: I snapped at her this morning and said something I shouldn't have. She probably hates me right now and I don't even blame her.

Jake(frowning): What did you say to her?

Eddie: I told her that she could leave if she wanted to since we didn't have her income to rely on.

Jake (shocked): YOU SAID WHAT?

Eddie: Yeah I know, I shouldn't have said that but she just caught me in a bad timing. But I have to go now, I will call you tonight.

Jake: Okeey man good luck.

Eddie : thanks.

And with that I walked to my car, I called her a few times but she just kept pressing deny. I could tell since it would ring 2 times and then go to voicemail. She is going to kill me, and now I have to convince her in going to new York with me. I don't want to ask her since she has mel here, and her mom. But I can't go without her, those long-distance relationships don't work that much I know. When I got to the penthouse I ran upstairs but nowhere was home.

Eddie: LOREN?

Nothing. Pffff did she just leave just like that. I checked the closet and saw most of her clothes still there, well at least she didn't pack that means she will be back. But how long will it take? I only have 24 hours. I am just going to call mel, she should know where she is.

Lorens POV.

Eddie is super annoying, he keeps calling can't he take a hint. I called mel and told her what happened and asked if she wanted to come. She already came to the bungalow one time so she knew directions and told me she'd be coming as soon as she had eaten something. 2 hours later there was a knock on the door.

Loren: who is there?

Mel: It's me.

Loren: Oh it's open come on in.

Mel barged in and with her happy face I could tell something went down.

Loren: So how was it?

Mel: AMAZING!

Loren: So you already slept together? That fast?

Mel: Well, at first he was all like we need to take it slow blablabla. And then I took of my clothes to tease him and with that he just jumped me. Do you want to know the details?

Loren: No! (laughing)

Mel: Bummer, cause I really want to tell you about how he took of my panties with his teeth.

Loren: MEL STOP! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

Mel: Hahaha I'm sorry.

Loren: But did he really do that?

Mel: Yeaah.

Loren: Wauw, that does sound sexy.

Mel: It sure as hell was. I don't know how I will do it, work all day with him go on tour with him without humping him all day and night long.

Loren (laughing): I'm sure you can handle it.

Mel: Okeey, but now. Why are we here?

Loren: Eddie and I got into a huge fight after he heard that he got fired. And I said that if he wanted me to leave that I would just go and then he told me that I could do the hell I wanted. (sniffing)

Mel : Oh Loren. I am totally on your side on this one, but can't you understand that he just heard he was fired so he was seeing his whole career going down at that moment.

Loren: Yeah so, when they called me and told me I was fired I was pretty upset to but didn't put it out on Eddie.

Mel: Yeah but you knew that you had Eddie you could rely on. And when he heard he didn't have you to rely on financially.

Loren: I know, but still.

Mel: Why won't you talk to him right now.

Loren: Because I don't know what to tell him. He doesn't even know where I am right now.

Mel: I think it is best if you two talk it out now before you heat up more.

Loren: I will talk to him tomorrow. Now I can't talk to him right now.

Mel: I think it is for the best if you talk today with him.

Loren: why?

Mel: just because.

Loren: Mel? What are you not telling me.

Mel: I'm sorry Loren I can't tell you myself.

Loren: What can't you tell me yourself.

Mel: I can't tell you Eddie needs to tell you.

Loren: I thought you were my friend.

Mel: Can't I be both of your friends.

Loren: You can if you tell me what you know, otherwise you can be his friend.

Mel: Loren seriously you're going to act like that after I drove her 2 hours to come to you.

Loren: I don't know any more Mel.

Mel: Well you are forgiven but I need to go now.

Loren: Why? I can't spend the night here alone.

Mel: You won't don't worry.

Loren: What do you mean?

And with me asking that as if on cue Eddie came walking in. I only now realize how angry I am looking at him. I gave him my best death glare and he just looked really confused and guilty. I looked down and back to Mel who was already standing up. She gave me a hug walked to Eddie and gave him a hug before walking out of the door. Eddie walked up closer to me and tried giving me a hug but I just held my hand in front of me so he couldn't.

Loren: Don't touch me right now.

Eddie: Lo I am sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just really mad not at you but at the situation.

Loren: So, I was mad three months ago did I blame you? No I didn't. why the hell would you think that you could say something like that to me and then just get away with it. I don't work like that.

Eddie: So, what does that mean for us?

Loren: That means that for now I'm done.

Eddie: For now or forever?

Loren: I don't know.

The tears I was trying so hard to hold back were now falling down on my cheeks. I can't believe that we are over, I don't want it to be over but I don't to become a blaming bag for everything anytime something goes wrong. I looked up and saw Eddie whipping away his tears, it just broke me more inside. I scooted over closer to him and gave him a tight hug crying out loud in his arms.

Loren: I will always love you.

Eddie: Then why leave me.

Loren: cause we aren't good for each other.

Eddie: says who?

Loren: says me.

I could feel by the way his arms were wrapped around me that he became more and more angry.

Eddie: Well you can't just decide that on your own.

Loren: Why? We love each other so much that we would rather stay with each other hurting one another than to let go.

Eddie(almost yelling and standing up): NO, YOU HAVE THAT IN YOUR MIND. YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY AFTER ONE ARGUMENT. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE AMILION OF THOSE AND STILL BE ABLE TO KISS EACH OTHER GOODNIGHT AFTER THAT.

Loren: WELL HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW I DON'T WANT A RELATIONSHIP BASED ON FIGHTING AND MAKE UP SEX.

Eddie: YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE JUST SO TWISTED IN YOUR HEAD. YOU HAVE THIS SICK IMMAGE OF HOW EVERYTHING IS SUPPOSED TO BE THAT YOU FORGET WHAT REALLY MATTERS.

Loren: Screw you Eddie, if you came here to yell at me. please don't let the door hit you on your way out.

Eddie: NO, don't you think I will give up. Because you are the goddamn best thing that happened to me since my mom died, and I would rather rot in hell that to give that up.

I didn't say anything, I didn't want to reply because I didn't know how to. I have a million things to say to him but I don't want to say something now that I will regret later. Do I think we are perfect for each other? Yes I do, but if we keep fighting like this this early in our relationship I can't imagine how it will be if we are married with children. I heard the door slam and stood up to look if he took the car. I saw him walking on the beach probably just to cool off. I went upstairs and laid down on bed, even thou it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon I felt tired.

Eddies POV.

Sometimes I could just strangle her. What the hell is her problem, just yesterday she told me she would never leave me. and today after I said one thing that she didn't like she thinks she can just leave, well over my dead body she will. I decided to take a walk on the beach to relax and clear my head a little. I seriously didn't know if I should ask her to come with me to NY. When I got back to the bungalow an hour later I saw that loren wasn't downstairs anymore, I walked upstairs and found her sleeping. I could see she had been crying more but I didn't want to wake her up. I went downstairs and set down on the couch. I saw a guitar and picked it up and began playing some random notes. I came up with the lyrics and only 3 hours later I finished a song. I put the lyrics on the table as I started playing and singing.

_I don't know why she's with me_

_ I only brought her trouble since the day she met me_

_ If I was her, by now I would have left me_

_ I would have walked away_

_ But now I've broken away_

_ Somehow instead she forgave me_

_ She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do_

_ Even if it means she denied herself the truth_

_ Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,_

_ You've fallen in love in the worst way_

_ And if you don't go now then you'll stay_

_ Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe_

_ Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me_

_ So walk away_

_ [Walk away]_

_ Walk away, oh_

_ Save yourself from the heartache, oh_

_ Go now before it's too late_

_ So walk away_

_ [Walk away]_

_ Walk away, oh_

_ Save yourself from the heartache, oh_

_ Go now before it's too late_

_ But still she stays_

_ She's standing in the heart of darkness_

_ Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless_

_ How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,_

_ To find something this safe_

_ Instead of walking with me she should have walked away_

_ She finds color in the darkest places_

_ She finds beauty in the saddest of faces_

_ For such a groovy and headstrong city girl_

_ Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way_

_ And if you don't go now then you'll stay_

_ Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe_

_ Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me  
_

_ So walk away_

_ [Walk away]_

_ Walk away, oh_

_ Save yourself from the heartache, oh_

_ Go now before it's too late_

_ So walk away_

_ [Walk away]_

_ Walk away, oh_

_ Save yourself from the heartache, oh_

_ Go now before it's too late_

_ But still she stays_

_ [Oh, yeah]_

_ But still she stays_

_ [Oh, yeah]  
_

_ I don't know why she's with me_

_ I only brought her trouble since the day she met me_

_ If I was her, by now I would have left me_

_ I would have walked away  
_

_ But you've fallen in love in the worst way_

_ And if you don't go now then you'll stay_

_ Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe_

_ Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me_

_ So walk away_

_ [Walk away]_

_ Walk away, oh_

_ Save yourself from the heartache, oh_

_ Go now before it's too late_

_ So walk away_

_ [Walk away]_

_ Walk away, oh_

_ Save yourself from the heartache, oh_

_ Go now before it's too late_

_ But still she stays_

_ [Yeah]_

_ But still she stays, eh_

_ I'm saying walk away_

_ Yeah_

_ I'm saying walk away_

_ [Save yourself from the heartache, go now before it's too late]_

_ But still she stays_

_ Still she stays_

_ Yeah, she stays_

_ She stays_

I was so in the song that I didn't hear Loren come downstairs.

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie.

I didn't say anything I just patted next to me on the couch signaling her to come and sit. She walked over and sat down next to me. I put my arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to me.

Eddie: Come with me to New York.

**And thats a wrap people. the song is walk away from the script (i totally love that band) anywho you tell me, will she go with Eddie to New York or will they try this long distance relationships. just to let you know the next chapter wil be D-I-R-T-Y. it would either be make up or break up sex since Eddie will most probably leave to new york. OOOOOOR, if you want to i can make him stay in LA but he would lose his job, make m struggle a bit with the bills and stuff. your choice let me know. **

**I want to thank everybody who still revieuws! **

**xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Big shout out to ThatGirl01 for her idea for this chapter. im defenietly using it and the next chapter too. **

**xoxo**

Eddies POV.

Eddie: Come with me to New York.

I tried reading her face when I asked her to come with me since I know that I need to go but nothing. She totally blanced out with no expression on her face.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Huh?

Eddie: would you come with me to New York.

Loren: What are we going to do in NY.

Eddie: the label has to move me there so I can keep my job. I don't have a choice I have to go, but I want you to come with me.

Loren; what about my mom and mel? I can't leave them like that.

Eddie; you could just visit them and I would come with you since pops lives here and I guess ian is now my friend.

Loren; what if you go and I will visit you as often as I can.

Eddie; loren, I won't force you into coming with me. but I won't know what to do without you. And I hope you don't know what to do without me too.

Loren; I … I have to think about it Eddie.

Eddie; okeey, but let me know I need to give them my answer by 9 am tomorrow.

Loren; I just don't know. I want to come I love you, but if you work all day what will I do. I don't know anyone there at least you have jake right?

Eddie; yeah Jake is coming. But you can work as an attorney in NY. You always wanted to work in a city were a lot of crime is so you can lock everybody up.

Loren; I don't know. Did you tell your dad?

Eddie; not yet.

Loren; when are you planning on telling him?

Eddie; as soon as I have your answer.

She looked down, she didn't want to talk about it now and just think about it. I leaned back on the couch and loren leaned against me. we just sat there watching some television. I could feel I was starting to buzz out and soon I fell asleep.

Lorens POV.

I was sitting on the couch with Eddie when I heard him breathing a little louder. I looked up and saw he was sleeping. I could hear my stomach yelling for some food so when I got up to make us some Eddie pulled me back. I guess he wasn't all asleep then.

Eddie: please, I just wanna hold you while I still can.

Loren: I'll just make something to eat and be back.

Eddie let go of me and I walked to the kitchen. I made us some pancakes and when I returned to the living room I saw eddie fully asleep on the couch now. I kneeled down stroking Eddies face.

Loren: baby, wake up.

Eddie: mmm.

Loren: I made us pancakes.

Eddie: with berrys?

Loren: yes, now get up lazy.

Eddie slowely got up and walked to the kitchen with me. we had a quite lunch/early supper as we were both drowning in our thoughts. I had to go with him to new York. It was a fresh start for the both of us, but I can't just leave my mom and mel. My mom and I, it was just the two of us and now it feels like I will leave her. I can't leave her, not after my dad left her. But if I stay that means I have to leave Eddie, and I know I can't do that. And then there is mel, my best friend in the whole world, if I leave her I leave her alone and I can't do that. But on the other hand she will go on tour with ian soon so if I stay I will be the one ending up alone. This whole situation is just one big craphole. I got brought out of my thoughts by Eddie calling out my name.

Eddie: Earth to Loren.

Loren(laughing): I'm sorry I was just thinking.

Eddie: About?

Loren: Us.

Eddie: and how did that go.

Loren: still don't know what to do.

Eddie got up and walked over to me, he took my hands and made me stand up. He took one hand and intertwined his fingers with mine and walked us to the door.

Loren: where are we going?

Eddie: you'll see.

We kept walking down the beach for about 20 minutes when we arrived at a beautiful big rock that you could sit on. It was so high we had to climb a little and as soon as we sat down I was amazed by the amazing few on the ocean.

Loren: how did you find this place? I've been coming here for a year now and I haven't seen this place until now.

Eddie: When I took a walk just earlier I found this place.

Loren: ooh okeey. Well it's beautiful.

Eddie: loren?

Loren: yeah?

Eddie: I love you so much.

Loren: I love you too.

I looked up and saw Eddie looking at me, he put his index finger under my chin and made me look him in his eyes. "Promise me, we will make it work even if you decide not to come with me." Eddie said to me while leaning in. "I promise" I whispered as my lips almost touched his. The feeling of his lips on mine was as always amazing. I scooted closer to him as he put his hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer. He opened up his mouth a little biting my underlip, I opened up as he entered my mouth with his tongue. He rubbed his tongue hard on mine as he was pulling my hair a little. I let my fingers run thru his hair and after a few minutes we both pulled back. He put his forehead against mine while we were both looking down.

Loren (whispering): Eddie?

Eddie: yeahh.

Loren: I'm sorry.

Eddie: For what?

Loren: I can't come with you to New York.

He pulled away his whole body and I felt cold immediately, he looked sad, angry confused all at the same time. I want to go with him, I really do but I can't. I can't leave everything behind it is just to big of a step.

Loren: please don't be mad at me. .

I think Eddie knew I was afraid that he was mad at me since he immideatly held me in his arms again as I let a few tears roll on my cheeks.

Eddie: I'm not mad at you. I'm just really going to miss you.

Loren: I'm going to miss you too. But we can visit each other all the time, and you will probably give a few concerts in LA.

Eddie: Yeah, Loren we need to get back to LA I have to tell my dad. And I want you with me when I tell him.

Loren: yeah sure.

I pulled back and saw Eddie whipping away the tears that were on his cheeks. I can't believe myself. We walked back to the bungalow in complete silence, when we got there I got my bag and keys as Eddie got his stuff. We each came in our own car so we wouldn't be driving back together. We both got in the car and as soon as we were on the road I let everything out. I began screaming to myself in the car while whipping away my tears. All of a sudden my phone began to ring, I knew I shouldn't be driving and calling at the same time but it was Eddie. Why would Eddie call me I'm driving right behind him. It probably is important.

Phonecall.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Loren are you okeey?

Loren: yeah why?

Eddie: I saw you in my mirror screaming.

Loren: it's nothing. Get off the phone before you get into an accident.

Eddie(sarcastic): okeey mom.

Loren(laughing a little): I'll see you in a bit, we're almost there.

I hung up the phone and felt extremely caught. Ohmygod that must have looked really weird, he's probably happy now to be able to get away from me. Loren god stop talking to yourself like that. Oh that is our exit, we drove of the freeway towards the valley. Why towards the valley? Max doesn't even live there.

Eddies POV.

The feeling I'm feeling right now, I don't even know how to describe it. I feel hurt, angry, sad everything mixed. I called my dad to let him know I was coming and he told me to come over to Nora's house. I already thought something was up between them but I didn't think they would try to make it. Well atleast one duran-tate couple is happy. I know I can't be but right now I am so mad at loren. How could she be asking me the whole time not to leave her, and then when it matters she is the one leaving me. I can't force her to come with me but it just doesn't make any sense right now. I finaly pulled up the driveway of Nora's house and got out of the car. I walked towards Lorens car and saw the biggest question mark on her face. I opened the cardoor so she would finnaly get out of the car, it's not like I have all the time of the world.

Eddie: my dad is here.

The question mark on her face got even bigger. She looked so cute but I guess I have to forget about that now. I took her hand and walked us to the door. Loren didn't even bother knocking since she used to live there so she just barged in only to find our parent totally making out on the couch.

Loren: OHMYGOD MOM?

I laughed at there reaction since nora jumped up fixing her hair and my dad doing the same.

Eddie: nice job dad.

I had to give the reaction, loren gave me a deathglare as I chuckled a little. Thank god my father broke the silence since there was an awkward tension between Nora and Loren.

Max: So Eddie, what did you want to talk about?

Eddie: oh uhm yeah, maybe it is best if you sit down first.

Max(confused): why?

Eddie: Well uhm, I kinda got fired.

Max(standing up): YOU GOT WHAT?

Eddie: well the good news is there is another label that wants to sign me.

Max: Well thank god! Which label?

Eddie: I don't think you know them. But they are kinda located in New York.

Everyone became quiet, Nora looked at Loren as Loren was whipping away a few tears and I could see my dad breaking in little peaces al over again.

Max(facing loren): are you going with him?

Loren was sobbing so fast she wasn't able to say a thing and just shook her head. I saw a lot of confusion on Nora's face. I'm guessing she thought that she'd be going with me, but at the same time there was a lot of relief. I can't believe I was going to take Loren away to New York with me when she and her mom never been apart. They are all they both have and I am not the one who will break that for my own good. I'll move on and so will Loren but she wouldn't be able to be happy with me in NY if it wasn't without her mom. All of a sudden Nora began to speak up.

Nora(facing loren): Honey, you can't stay here.

Loren(sobbing): Yes I can.

Nora: no you can't. I want you to go with Eddie to New York.

Loren (getting a little pissed of): Are you sending me away?

Nora: No honey don't get me wrong. I want you to stay, but I don't want you to stay if it isn't with Eddie. Love only comes once, the second time won't be able to compete with the first. And this is your first love honey. I know you. The reason you're staying is because of me and mel. And Mel will kill you if she finds out your staying because of her. And I want you to be happy and you will be in NY.

THANK GOD, HALLELUJAH, PRAISE THE LORD NORA IS TALKING SOME SENCE IN TO LOREN. I hope she will listen to her. But doubt it, if Loren is one thing it is stubborn.

Loren: no, I can't go why won't anyone listen to me. (starting to cry) I just can't go. Please mom don't make me go.

I seriously don't get here, why won't she come with me. If it isn't because of her mom then why? Everybody was looking really confused except for Loren she just looked beyond pissed off. What the hell does she have here besides her mom and mel that she can't leave behind, it's not like she had a job that she can't quit. Loren and Nora got up and walked to Nora's bedroom I'm guessing to talk in private. Please god help nora to convince Loren to come with me. I talked some more with my dad, he took it better than I thought he would. He told me that he was going to visit me every free weekend or holiday and that I had to come home for thanksgiving. I gave my dad a hug goodbye and Loren came walking out of her room, she looked like she had been crying some more so I just walked over to her.

Eddie: Ready to go home?

Loren: Yeah.

We walked out after I gave nora a hug goodbye too. She whispered in my ear that Loren would come around and that I had nothing to worry about but I doubt it. I don't want to be all negative but Loren would even stay now just to prove her mom a point. What point it is I have no idea but hell I never fully understood loren. We both again drove in our own car and the only thing I could think of right now was why the hell she wasn't coming with me. when we got to the building we parked our cars and took the elevator upstairs. When we got in Loren tried to escape upstairs probably trying to avoid conversation but I wasn't going to let that happen.

Eddie: Loren, we need to talk.

She came back downstairs and sat down on the couch. I could see and feel she was highly irritated.

Loren(annoyed): so, talk.

Eddie: what the hell are you mad at me for?

Loren(getting more pissed): I'm not mad at you I just don't want to talk right now.

I was getting to get pissed of too. I was trying my best not to snap at her since she told me she wasn't coming with me but now she had it coming.

Eddie: WHY NOT? I WILL BE GONE TOMORROW NIGHT SO YOU ARE SERIOUSLY WILLING TO GIVE UP THIS TIME WE HAVE TOGETHER.

Loren: YES, BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF YOU LEAVING TOMMOROW, SO I'DE RATHER HAVE YOU LEAVING RIGHT NOW.

Eddie: WELL NEWS FLASH, THIS IS MY APPARTMENT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE ARROUND THEN GET THE HELL OUT.

Oh now why Eddie? Why did I have to say that. Loren got up extremely pissed and walked straight to the door. I ran to the door and grabbed her arm just before she could go away.

Loren: Eddie, let go of me now!

Eddie: NO! I know I told you to go but you can't. I just don't get why you won't come with me.

Loren: I JUST CAN'T OKEEY.

I held Loren in a tight hug, first she was punching against my chest telling me to let go but the hell I was. She gave up and just started crying on my chest. I walked to the couch and sat down pulling loren down with me.

Loren(sobbing): Why can't you just stay here Eddie?

Eddie: Because I want to go.

Loren: so you want to leave me.

What the hell is her problem, I am almost begging her to come with me and still she turns it around on me.

Eddie(mad): how can you say that. You are the goddamn one who is to stubborn to come with me.

Loren(mad): this is my home, I can't leave everything behind just so you can leave me in a couple of years.

Eddie(mad): why would you think I would leave you. How many times to I have to tell you I wont do that.

Loren(mad): It doesn't matter how many times you will tell me. in the end everyone will leave.

Eddie(mad): so you'd rather leave me now then let me prove to you I won't leave you.

Loren(mad): as a matter a fact I would.

Eddie(mad): well screw you then, let me tell you something. You became exactly what you were afraid of that I would become. Congratulations you became your father.

That got me a slap in the face, I guess I deserved that one. But she is just so not fair right now. Loren got up and walked angry towards the door, I didn't even bother trying to get her to stay right now. If she wants to leave fine. The more fun I can have in New York.

**I know i promised to spice it up a little but it was more fun to write about a fight. i wont be posting untill thursday night. **

**dont forget to revieuw, i don't get many the last few chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

24 hours later.

Eddies POV.

So I just packed most of my clothes, and was ready to head out. I still haven't spoken to Loren since the huge fight we had yesterday. I don't think we are done but I'm not sure if we arestill together. I tried calling her a few times leaving her a few text messages but nothing. I even called Nora and Mel asking if they knew where she was but they had no idea and she wouldn't respond to them either. I hope she comes and says goodbye to me since I'm leaving to the airport in two hours. I was now laying down on the couch with my hands on my face. I don't regret saying to her what I said because I do think she got the message but I feel bad about how she took it. All of a sudden as if my prayers had been answered Loren came walking in the apartment. I looked at her and I could tell she had been crying and hadn't slept well. I sat up waiting for her to sit down next to me, but instead she just went and set across from me on the chair. All of a sudden she started talking to me, please god don't make us fight just before I have to go.

Loren : how late do you have to go to the airport?

Eddie: in an hour or two.

Loren: oh okeey.

Eddie: Loren, where were you all night?

Loren: I went back to the bungalow.

Eddie: Oh okeey.

We just sat there quiet both of us not really knowing what to say next. I opened up my mouth trying to say something but I didn't even know what I was going to say so I shut my mouth again. She did the same and we just sat there for about 15 minutes both trying to find our words.

Eddie: are we still an us?

I had to know, if we weren't then at least I could go crazy in NY trying to forget the woman who was supposed to be the love of my life. She didn't say anything just shrugged her shoulders.

Eddie: Loren, I need to know!

Loren: I know, it is just that I don't even know.

Eddie: How can you not know? We either are in a relationship or we aren't.

Loren: I want us to stay in a relationship, but I don't expect for you to "behave" while you're in NY.

Eddie: If we are in a relationship I won't even look at other woman. You know I only got eyes for you so you can expect that from me. are you willing to wait for me here?

Loren: of course.

Eddie: well I guess that is settled then.

Loren: yeah, but when will you come back to LA.

Eddie: until I can make it big in NY, so I will have arguments in my favor to let them me move back to LA.

Loren: oh okeey.

She looked so sad right now, and even thou I wasn't showing it my heart was breaking in a million pieces. I didn't want to go to NY alone. I wanted to do those couple tourist things in NY, let her drag me into every museum she finds and eat at all the different little bistro's just to find out where the food is great and where it sucks. And to be honest I trust Loren with all my heart, but she dated Tyler and now me, if I leave the media will go crazy over her and all the actors/singers/models will go after her. I don't want to lose her over them, even thou now she will tell me that will never happen but I know how it works. Feelings between us will fade away since we won't be seeing much of each other and if the right person comes along he will sweep her of her feet.

Loren: Eddie I do love you, please don't ever doubt that.

Eddie: Come sit next to me.

Loren stood up and sat down next to me laying her back against my chest with her head resting on my chest.

Eddie: I love you too Loren more than you will ever know.

With that Loren looked up at me and leaned towards me, I kissed her lips letting them linger on her lips for a few seconds. She leaned against me again and I just put my arms around her waist stroking her belly with my fingers as she let her hands rest on mine. We just sat there bassicly waiting for us to be pulled apart from each other. And after sitting there just chatting about how we were going to make it work my driver called telling me he was ready. Loren drove with me to the airport and walked me all the way to the check in gates. Nora, Ian, Mel and my dad were already standing there waiting for us as we walked towards them. I gave everyone a hug and to my surprise I would be seeing Mel and Ian in two weeks since there tour starts in NY. I gave my dad another hug it was really hard for me to leave him all alone. I knew he had Nora and Loren but it wasn't the same. I gave Loren a hug and put my hands on the side of her face whipping away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips trying to hold back my own tears.

Eddie(whispering against her lips): I will see you really soon my love.

She just reacted my giving me another soft kiss as a sob started coming out. I gave her one big tight hug before I checked in and left to catch the plain. I looked back one more time only to find Loren tight in Mel's arms and the rest waving at me.

2 months later.

Lorens POV.

It's been two months since Eddie has left to NY. We skype every night and text so much that I think my phone bill will make provit for the whole providers company. Anyway I am on my way to the airport to surprise Eddie with a visit. And I have some big news to tell him, I hope he takes it well but I know he will. I really think our relationship just got stronger when he left. Not that I think it is best for us to stay apart but it didn't do any harm. And with the news I'm bringing I'm going to add that I will stay in NY with him. I know he will be busy but working as an attorney in NY sounds really good.

Eddies POV.

God do I miss Loren, it has only been two moths the next few more are going to be a living hell. We skyped a lot, laughed together to the point she began crying. It was a funny story, there was just this girl who attacked me while I was giving a small concert here in NY. She didn't want to let me go claiming that OUR baby needed their daddy. I first thought it was really freaky but found out later that she did this with every artist coming up here. Why they haven't banned her yet I don't know but hey it isn't my club so who am I to judge. I was on my way home when I got a text from Loren telling me she had a 'surprise' for me. I hope it is one of those dirty skype conversations we have been having a lot more lately. I'm just glad that she is horned up easier cause of the lack of sex, at least I'm not alone on that. When I got to the penthouse I know live in I heard a surprisingly familiar voice coming from the inside. I held my ear to the door trying to hear what she was saying. Since it was only her voice I heard I'm guessing she was either learning a script or talking on the phone. I heard Nora's name being dropped so I was sure she was on the phone now. What was that she said? Did I hear that right? Omg this is defenietly a surprise, but only a surprise that will cut me off of sex some more. I barged in and saw Loren drop her phone running towards me when she saw me. she immediately kissed me fiercly. She bit my lip hard making me open my lips so she could enter. When we were both out of breath completely she pulled back and I let my for head lean against hers.

Eddie: this is a nice surprise.

Loren: I missed you so much.

Eddie: I missed you too baby. But tell me, why are you really here?

I could tell by her reaction that she knew that I already knew so she just dropped the news like a bomb.

Loren: okeey well Eddie do you want to sit down first?

Eddie: nah, I'm standing perfect right here. so tell me.

Loren: Well, I found out a week ago that we are going to be parents (she said all jumping up and down squeeling).

I lifted her up and almost started jumping up and down with her. "OHMYGOD THIS IS AMAZING" I screamed somewhere between all the jumps and tight hugs.

Loren: so how many bedrooms does this place have?

Eddie(confused): What do you mean?

Loren: well I don't want to raise our child without her father silly. So do we have room for a nercerry or do I have to keep myself occupied by finding a new place. Honestly I'd rather find a new place since I don't want to raise a child in the middle of manhatten either. Not that it is a bad place it just so busy and doesn't really seem child-friendly.

Eddie: well this place does have space for a nursery but if you want we can go looking for a place tomorrow. I recorded most of my songs today so I can skip tomorrow.

Loren: THAT WILL BE GREAT.

I don't know what this pregnancy did to her but it made her overenthusiastic about everything and I loved it. I know just the kind of house Loren wants and will be driving all thru the suburbs tomorrow until we find the one perfect home. Oh damn I forgot to ask how far along she is.

Eddie: Heey baby how long are you pregnant?

Loren: 3 months next week.

Eddie: And when will we find out if it will be a boy or a girl?

Loren(chuckling): after the delivery.

Eddie: noooo, I want to know as soon as possible to make sure the room will be either blue or pink.

Loren: but I don't want to know I want it to be a surprise. And I know for sure if you know with your big mouth you will tell me.

Eddie: No I swear but seriously I need to know.

Loren: well we can discuss this in a month since we won't know until I'm four months pregnant.

Eddie: well in the meantime I know just what to do.

I lifted her up and carried her up to now our bedroom. I decided to start teasing Loren.

Eddie: I can feel your pregnant already? Gravings much?

Loren: Oh my god Eddie I can't believe you just called me fat. I don't even show yet.

Eddie(laughing): I'm just kidding babe, you are as light as a feather. Btw; how did Nora and Pops react when they found out you are preggo?

Loren: well they kinda don't know yet. I only told mel and just told mom and pops that I was going to visit you.

Eddie: So you're calling him pops now? I like that!

We had already reached the bedroom and just laid down on the bed.

Loren: how about we skype them and tell them now. Just to get it over with, my belly is just a little bumpy and I don't want them to read it in an article before we even got the chance to tell them.

Eddie: Cool. And I can't wait for the world to know that the Duran family is growing.

With that Loren got my laptop from under the bed where I always put it even in the penthouse in LA I used to hide it under the bed. Anyway she logged in on skype and saw that Nora was online and requested a convo. Nora had responded and called out for Max to come and chat.

Nora: heey honey, good to see you arrived safe and sound. And Eddie boy you look great. New York has done you good.

Eddie: heey nora thanks. And good to see you still keep my dad occupied.

Max: heey boy, heey loren. How are you two feeling. And why are we talking right now. Shouldn't you do some "catching up" to do or something.

Loren: oh my god pops I can't believe you just said that.

Wow it was really cute when she called my dad pops, and the way he reacted so used to it as if he already saw her as his own. Good to know that they get along so when I pop the question I will have my dad's back 100%.

Eddie: and sadly for me, we can't "catch up".

Nora: I cant believe I am asking right now. But why not?

Loren: Well mom be ready because Eddie and I are pregnant.

Nora: OHMYGOD CONGRATULATIOOOOONS. THIS IS SOO GREAT I CAN'T WAIT TO BE A GRANDMOTHER. Oh wait a grandmother does that make me old. But who cares cause my babies are having a BABY.

Max: nora thanks for deafening me, and son and sweetie congratulations. You will do great!

Eddie+Loren: Thankyou.

We were all smiling now from ear to ear just chatting for about half an hour before Loren and I made a picture. It was a picture where she was standing in front of me with her shirt rolled up so her belly was showing and my hands on her belly. I logged in on my twitter account ready to tell the world our big news.  
#Can you see the babybump yet? #Well it doesn't matter because it will be showing pretty soon. # you read it # the amazing Tate and Duran are having a #BABYYYY!

I posted the picture with the text and within a few minutes the Leddie baby was trending on twiter. It was great to see how positive the fans were about the news, but every great day had to make a U-turn sometimes. We heard a loud knock on the door and by the sound of the knock I could hear it was Jake. I opened the door and saw Jake with a pretty pissed of look on his face.

Eddie: Jake man, whats up?

Jake(pissed of): When did Loren get here?

Loren: excuse me?

Jake: just tell me when did you get here?

Loren(shocked): just about an hour or so ago why?

Jake: How long are you pregnant?

Eddie:: Jake whats up with the third degree?

Jake: Eddie do you even know if it is yours?

Loren(getting pissed of); I know its his!

Jake: How are you so sure?

Loren: because it was his freaking dick that went in my vagina. You saw the tape and if not that probably the photos of the club.

Jake (turning to me): Eddie, I think about your carreer and this girl here is poison for it.

Eddie(shocked): What the hell Jake since when do you hate Loren.

Jake: since she ruined your career. I thought bringing you to NY would get her to back off but I guess you can't escape a deadly virus.

Eddie(mad): JAKE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Jake: you either dump her now or you lose your agent.

Eddie(mad): NO FOCKING WAY TO LET ME GO, YOU ARE FOCKING FIRED.

With that Jake left my penthouse focking pissed off as Loren was almost crying.

Eddie: shh baby, we are going to make this work. I have to call the label now to make sure they still want to work with me okeey"? don't go anywhere I'll be right back.

A few minutes later.

Eddie: babe I still get to work with the label so no worries in that department.

Loren didn't react to me so I walked around the couch to face her and saw her in shock with blood streaming down her leg.

Eddie: Loren ohmygod what happened?

Loren(crying): Take me to the hospital right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heey guys, sorry for updating so late. but i had my midterms and that really had my priority. here is another chapter i hope you love it. don't forget to update i really want your opinion on this story. **

Eddies POV.

Location: the hospital in NY.

I can't believe this is happening, first Jake comes barging in like a complete idiot I didn't even recognize him the way he was acting. And then finally I was going to become a father. I know I am young but so ready for it and then with loren wauw the woman of my dreams, the love of my life, my life was the mother of my child. And who would have thought that now my first unborn child maybe wasn't even going to get born. And why the hell are these doctors taking so long, they didn't even let me get in with her. I am her boyfriend soon to be husband if everything goes according to plan, I am the father of her child and they still won't let me in. I find myself passing thru the hallways of the hospital keeping myself busy with a million thoughts. I already called Nora and Pops letting them know that Loren was being examined and they said they were going to catch the first plain to NY.  
After over 30 minutes the doctor finally came out of Lorens room.

Dr: Are you family of Ms. Tate?

Eddie: Yes, how is she?

Dr: She is fine, she just got a little scared that's all.

Eddie: oh thank god. And the baby?

Dr: the baby is all healthy. I already explained to Ms. Tate that even when women are pregnant that they can still lose a little blood. It isn't normal but it isn't unhealthy. If the bleeding continuous that is when there is a serious problem but in this case nothing was wrong.

Eddie: oh thank you so much doctor. Can I please see her now?

He didn't say anything just nodded so I thanked him one more time and walked inside her room. I slowely opened her door and saw that Loren was already smiling and on the phone with her mom.

Loren: mom just breath the baby is fine I am fine.

…

Loren: okeey but please just relax don't have a panic attack.

…..

Loren: are you two already on your way?

….

Loren: ooh okeey, just stay there then. I want to catch up with Eddie and have some one-on-one time with him. (smirking towards me).

…

Loren: I know mom, I love you bye. Say bye to pops for me.

With that she hung up the phone, I walked towards her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. When I pulled back I smirked.

Eddie(smirking): so you want some catching up to do huh?

Loren: we haven't had much alone time since I got here have we.

Eddie: Kinda awkward to ask, but can we even do it?

Loren; what do you mean?

Eddie: well yeah you know, with you being pregnant and all.

Loren: I know I am pregnant but we can still have fun. Plus the dr said that a lot of couples have sex while pregnant that it is even healthy.

Eddie: yeah but I don't want to hurt the baby you know.

Loren(laughing): as if you could ever reach the baby.

That one was just mean but she said in kind of a funny that it made me laugh anyway.

Eddie: how long do you have to stay in the hospital?

Loren: I can leave in a couple of minutes. We just have to fill in these papers and we are free to go.

I took the papers from her filled them in and gave them to the nurse.

Eddie: we are free to go babe. Wanna go somewhere to eat?

Loren: yeah, I'm starving.

I took her hand and we walked out of the hospital and the papz here we're even crazier than how they are in LA.  
Pap1: Is it true that you fired your agent?  
Pap2: Do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?  
Pap3: now that Tate is pregnant will you make your girl a Duran?

We didn't even response to the questions but with the third question I saw in Lorens' eyes that she hoped I was going to answer that one. Well this girl of mine wants to have everything in control but this one is on me. we kept on walking to my car and I opened the door for her when she sat down I closed her door and ran towards my door and set down. We drove off to a little restaurant low key where I went a few times with Ian and Mel when they were there. When we got there we were seated at a table and ordered our food. For almost two hours we kept talking, laughing about how everything turned out. We talked about babynames, we both agreed on if it is a girl we would name her Katy after my mom and if it were a boy then Tyler after him. After we were done we left to my penthouse.

In the elevator upstairs I pushed Loren against the elevator-wall.

Loren(blushing): you're sexy when you're rough on me.

Eddie: am I now.

I didn't wait for her to reply I just kissed her, she kissed me back as she put her hands behind my neck scratching my neck a little with her fingernails. Just when I was about to deepen our kiss the doors of the elevator opened.

Loren: let's get inside handsome.

I took her by the hand and walked us to the door. We went inside and immediately I pushed her against the door. I kissed her and again her hands trailed to my neck, I put my hands on her ass and as she stood on her toes I lifted her up. She put her legs around my waist as I trapped her between me and the door. I licked her lip to deepen the kiss, she opened her mouth and I completely took over control. As I started to rough up the kiss she started pulling my hair, a moan escaped from my mouth into her throat and she moved her body up a little more. While I was still carrying her I walked over to the couch. I laid down on it first so she could be on top, so I wouldn't crush our little baby that is in her little tummy. She kissed my neck and sucking it a little making me moan and breath harder. She moved up with the kissing, kissing and licking my ear.

Loren(whispering in my ear): how about we take this upstairs?

I stood up carrying her up with me, we walked upstairs to the bedroom not breaking the kiss. I laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Kissing her neck, ear, lowering to her breast while she kept pulling my hair and scratching my neck and upper back. I pulled back only to see a little confusion in Loren's eyes.

Loren: something wrong?

Eddie: Babe, I don't want to sound weird but I can't have sex with you while you're pregnant.

Loren(laughing): you're such a pussy.

Eddie: oh whatever. Let's just do something fun tonight.

Loren: you know something to do that is more fun than have sex?

Eddie: just see, I'm gonna take a quick shower okeey?

Loren: okeey, I need some shopping to do by the way tomorrow.

Eddie: tomorrow we'll be going house-vieuwing?

Loren: oh than I'll just go the day after tomorrow. Just hurry up in the shower I'll wait downstairs.

I went and took a quick shower put on some jeans and a shirt with a leather jacket and saw that Loren had changed her clothes, she was wearing a leather high short with a red blouse. She was looking smoking, this pregnancy makes her look even hotter. We went downstairs and I took her to time square. It is extremely busy at night so we won't jump out and it is really beautiful. I know that one these days I'll propose to her, but I don't know where, when, how and everything. I kinda want to ask Nora's promision first but I don't see her that often and if I call her I know for sure that Loren would take over the conversation and talk to her mom. I'm just going to watch her reaction to time square if she loves it as much is I do I'll propose there. When we got out of the cab the look on her face was just perfect. She looked like a child in her favorite candystore just in awe and taking it all in. I took her hand and we walked a little further into time square.

Loren: I was an idiot for not wanting to come here before.

Eddie: I'm just glad you like it now, this is our new home.

It was the middle of January so it was a little colder than what we had dressed for. I saw her shiver so I walked us into a small bistro where we drank some tea and coffee.

Loren: tomorrow I want to explore the whole town.

Eddie: baby, tomorrow house-vieuwing. The day after that shopping and the day after that I have to get into the studio.

Loren: I can go sight-seeing without you.

Eddie: just be safe, you are carrying a Duran inside of you now. And as you know we are Royals (I said smirking).

Loren(laughing): just to let you know Duran, this little baby is also a Tate and if the Tate's have one thing over the Durans is that we are really careful and not so impulsive as you are.

Eddie(leaning in): sounds like the perfect combo doesn't it.

Loren(leaning in): the most perfect.

I kissed her soft on the lips, we kept on talking for an hour or two and I finally had her convinced that we had to find out the sex of the baby ASAP so I can start on fixing a baby room for the little one. After that we went to the penthouse and just sat there watching television cuddled up in the couch. My life couldn't get any better right now, I seriously have it all. My career in NY is really working out for me, my fabulous girlfriend will be moving in with me, I will become a dad in 6 months, it was like a fairytail. But infortunatly as if the universe wasn't so thrilled about all the good things happening my mistake from a week ago was going to slap me in my face in a minute now. There was a knock on the door and Loren got up to get it.

Woman: Hey Loren, what are you doing here?

Loren: Hey girl I moved in with Eddie here in NY since we are going to have a baby.

Eddie(yelling): Babe, who is it?

Loren(yelling back): it is Chloe.

Oh god, why did she had to come by. Last week I made the biggest mistake of my life, I was lonely and a little tipsy so when Chloe surprised me with a visit I kissed her. The kiss heated up but I pulled back before we went too far even thou I already went there. I told her not to tell Loren and since she is now friends with Loren she didn't want her to know about it either. She hadn't stopped by since and I hoped she left to LA but I'm guessing she didn't. I stood up and walked to the front door standing next to Loren with my hand on her waist.

Eddie: chloe what are you doing here?

Chloe: I just needed some company and I thought you did too but I forgot that Loren came here. I'll just go to my hotel and see you both tomorrow for lunch?

Loren: nonsense just stay, we also have a lot of catching up to do.

Chloe: no I think it is best if I leave, I have an early gig tomorrow. Do I get to see you for lunch tomorrow?

Eddie: I'm sorry we are going house-viewing.

Oh that came out a little harsher than I mend, Loren was giving me a death glare and Chloe just nodded and gave Loren a hug goodbye. She left and I walked back to the couch.

Lorens POV.

What the hell is wrong between Eddie and Chloe, am I just imagining things or are they all of a sudden really acting awkward right now. After that snap out of Eddie and the reaction of Chloe on it I now defenietly know something is up that they are not telling me about. When Chloe gave me a hug goodbye Eddie walked back to the couch without even saying goodbye to her. I closed the door behind me running bare feet after Chloe.

Loren: Chloe wait up.

She turned around and I saw tears running down her cheeks, she tried whipping them away in the hope I didn't see them but too late.

Loren(hugging Chloe): Chloe, what's wrong?

Chloe(pulling back): Nothing, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come.

Loren: what do you mean you're sorry, you didn't do anything wrong.

Chloe: I'm just really sorry Loren.

And with that she practically ran away, this was the first time I saw her cry after Tyler died even before that I never saw one tear coming from her eyes. I walked back to the apartment and opened the door with a lot of questions running down my head. I sat back down on the couch and realized Eddie was no longer sitting on the couch. When I called out his name he didn't react so I just stopped calling after a few times. When I went upstairs to check on where he went I saw him already asleep on the bed. How can he fall in sleep that quickly just 5 minutes ago he was standing next to me at the door with Chloe. I laid myself down on the bed next to him and normally he would put his arms around me but he didn't even bother. Suddenly his phone made a buzz, that was defenietly a text signal. I saw it was Chloe's name on the screen. This got me so extremely curious, but no I am not the kinda girlfriend who snoops around. I trust him and I trust her not to send dirty texts to Eddie, but what if they are sleeping behind my back with eachother. I mean Eddie used to love Chloe and chloe took Tyler away from me even thou we were friends in a way. I couldn't take it anymore and took Eddie's phone reading the text.

_Eddie, I'm sorry I stopped by like that I wanted to apologize for last week. Please don't tell Loren you are good for each other and I know she won't forgive me. I need her in my life and I know you do too. Hope we can still be friends and I'll talk to you some other time. _

WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED LAST WEEK THAT SHE NEEDED TO APOLOGIZE FOR. I knew something was wrong between the two of them. I wanted answers and I wanted them know.

Loren(pushing Eddie): Eddie wake up.

Eddie: hmm.

Loren: Wake up.

Eddie: what?

Loren: can you please explain to the mother of your child what the hell this is about.

I showed him the text and his eyes went from sleepy to fully awake. His eyes were so big and full of guilt that I could fill in what it mend myself. I felt a tear streaming down my cheek and stood up from the bed.

Loren: what a waste of time to come here.

Eddie: No Loren you don't know what happened.

Loren: I know enough.

Eddie: I'm sorry babe. It only happened one time I swear and we both pulled back from each other before we went really bad.

Loren(looking away): did you sleep with her?

Eddie: no I swear! Loren baby please just listen to me okeey. I love you only you!

Loren: I heard that one before and that sent me right to you. I should have known.

I tried walking away but Eddie stood up and held my upper arm tightly so I couldn't get away. I turned around and slapped him across his face. He let go of my arm and I walked downstairs got my purse put my shoes on and walked out of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Lorens POV.

I have no idea what this goddamn universe has against me but every time I think I find happiness and rest karma comes knocking on my door. And this time she literally came knocking on my door. I am so mad at Eddie right now but I the way I feel about Chloe right now is indescribable. Not only did she ruin my relationship with Tyler only half a year ago but now little miss Carter had to ruin my relationship with Eddie. And this with Eddie, oh god I just can't believe it. I ran crying to Eddie when I found out Tyler cheated on me and now he does the exact same thing, with the exact same person. What did I do to deserve this, I know I am not perfect but can't a woman get a break. I get brought out of my thoughts when the cabdriver starts yelling at me.

Driver: I am sorry, but we are here.

Loren: thank you.

I gave him the money and entered the hotel, I just decided that right now I don't have a clue on how to act with Eddie around so it is just for the best if I stay in a hotel for the night. Not only do I have to take care of myself but this mini-person inside of me needs my protection too. And since daddy is to much of a horndog to pay attention to us I just have to protect you myself. I started rubbing my belly and in the elevator I whispered. "baby girl or baby boy, mama will take good care of you. We will be just fine". I started sobbing and I hated myself for letting him hurt me this much, the worse thing is that I can't just leave Eddie like that. We are having a baby together, he deserves to be in the kids life in some way and I don't want my child to have such a bad relationship with her/his dad as I have with mine. When I got into my hotelroom I fell down on the sofa and called Mel hoping she would pick up the phone. She is in Europe now so it is really early in the morning there and knowing Mel she isn't a morning person. I tried calling anyways and lucky me she picked up.

Mel: Loren?

Loren: Heey mel how are you?

Mel: Lo, seriously do you know what time it is?

Loren: I am sorry, I just needed to talk to you.

Mel: whats wrong?

Loren(crying now): It's Eddie.

Mel(getting angry): what did he do?

Loren: he cheated on me, with Chloe for gods sake.

Mel: HE DID WHAT?

Loren: I don't know what to do, now I am pregnant with his child and I just can't leave like that but I can't stay either. And I know I can never ever trust chloe ever again. I seriously just checked in a hotel room I just couldn't breathe in the same air he was breathing in.

Mel: lo, whatever you do just please calm down a little. I know you don't want to hear this, even thou you actually want to hear this. But you and Eddie will be fine, did he tell you why how and when he cheated?

Loren: I know it was last week, but I didn't give him time to explain himself. When he started talking he kept on saying that nothing happened that they just kissed. But….(I started sobbing really loud now)

Mel: lo, babe.

Loren: I just don't know it anymore. I don't know anything, I can't think straight.

Mel: Lo, I will see you in a few hours. I will take a flight to NY tomorrow and I will help you get thru this okeey.

I just nodded even thou I knew she couldn't see me nod thru the phone.

Mel: I love you lo, keep your head up I'll be there soon.

Loren: I love you too Mel.

I hung up the phone and it immidiatly started ringing again. Oh great Eddie is calling as if I know what to say to him right now correction, as if I want to know what he has to say right know. After he had called five times giving me a headache I decided to answer.

Eddie(relieved): oh thank god you picked up. Where are you?

Loren: none of your business.

Eddie: Lo, you are out in NY, in the middle of the night while pregnant please just come to my place so at least I know your safe. If you want I will stay at a hotel or something I just need to know your safe.

Loren: oh you would like that going to a hotel. While I am freaking waiting for you. While you're at it, why don't you just share a room with Chloe it is cheaper that way.

Eddie didn't react but by his breathing I could hear he was still on the phone and that he was getting angry. Oh so he is the one who has the right to get angry. Yeah didn't think so Duran, not this time.

Loren: cat take your tongue, or did Chloe just swallow it?

Eddie: lo come on, please come here. If you want, leave in the morning. But NY is dangerous and I don't want you to be outside now.

Loren: well news flash Eddie, I don't care about what you want. I can go wherever the hell I want to go.

Eddie: Loren, don't be like this.

Loren: Like what Eddie? Like my heart just got ripped apart by the one who fixed it in the first place. Let me make something really clear to you Eddie. I don't need you, I don't want you and I sure as hell don't want to be with you. I won't keep you away from the baby, you can see him or her as often as you want and to make it easier on the kid I will even try to put a smile on my face when you come to visit my child.

Eddie: it's not only yours.

Loren: as in now, she/he is. Sue me if you want to.

Eddie: Loren goddamit don't be like this.

Loren: you are no longer in control of how I act. Bye Eddie have a good life.

With that I hung up. I just lied on the couch crying me eyes out. Did I just really end it with him, I guess I did and I am glad I did. Already he cheated on me after two focking months of us being separate. What if we would be apart for half a year when he is on tour would he fuck every chick he meets. I don't want that for me I don't want that for my child. Me and my baby we are going to make it on our own. My mom did it and she did a great job, so if my mom can do it so can I. I fell asleep on the couch while thinking about every little change in my life right now. And after about hours a knock on my door woke me up. Damn it is 4 o'clock in the morning, and nobody knows where I am. I walked to the door and opened to see the doormen from downstairs in front of my door.

Doorman: I am so sorry to interrupt you, but we have a little issue downstairs and I am sorry to call you but I didn't want to call the police about it.

Loren: I am sorry but how can I help?

Doorman: well your boyfriend came in here asking if you rent a room when we told him you did he wanted to come up but according to the gast-servese we offer we make sure nobody can just come upstairs. He didn't take that rule so well so now he is downstairs demanding to go upstairs.

What a headache is he, just one big head ache causer.

Loren: thank you I will come down.

The doorman left downstairs and I quickly fallowed. When we got downstairs I saw that Eddie was impaciently waiting on the sofa with two big security guards next to him. The doorman signaled the guards to leave and they did as they were told. The doorman went back to his place and I just stood there with my hands on my hips tapping my foot.

Loren: how did you find me here?

Eddie: I went to every goddamn hotel asking if you checked in.

Loren: okeey well I am sorry to disappoint you but you can leave now.

Eddie: no, you think that you can control this whole relationship. Just leave when you feel like it and decide for us that we are no longer together. Well don't think so ms. Tate. I don't roll like that.

Loren: you don't roll like anything. You cheated on me, so if I find that a reason to leave I don't need your fucking permission to leave.

Eddie: Lo, we are having a goddamn baby together.

Loren: so?

Eddie: So, I don't want a screwed up child with daddy issues just because you didn't give us a chance.

Loren: Eddie, seriously I don't get you one bit. Every time I think I know you, you prove me wrong.

Eddie: and what the hell is that supposed to mean.

Loren: never mind. But if you don't mind I want to get some rest. And if you mind, well I couldn't care less. I saved your butt this time from jail, but if they want to call the police now that is fine by me.

I walked towards the stairs and before I even arrived the stairs eddie had my arm tight in his hand walking up with me.

Loren: eddie let go, you are hurting me.

He didn't react, nothing. He seriously is hurting my arm and that is going to become a bruise tomorrow. My mom will kill him if she finds out that he bruised me, literally.

Eddie: what floor are you on?

Oh so now we are talking.

Loren: second.

He walked another stairs up to the second floor and when we got there he just looked at me as if he was ready to kill me.

Eddie: Room number?

Loren: none of your business. Would you let me go now.

He held my arm even tighter making me flinch. I can't believe he would hurt me physically.

Eddie: Room number?

The look he had in his eyes were deadly, I never thought that I would be but now I actually am scared of him. So I decided to just give him the goddamn room number.

Loren: 210.

Eddie: good girl.

He walked towards my room and as soon as I opened the door he took the key from me locked it from the inside and put the key in his jeans pocket.

Eddie: Loren, we are not going anywhere until we talk this out.

Loren: so you are going to keep me hostage now? That would be a so much better plan than to let me think and put in all together. This way I will sure love you.

Eddie: drop the sarcasm tate. I am serious, I don't know how many times I have to tell you but I love you. And I know that you love me, you can't just stop loving me in a few hours. So it all depends on you how long we are going to be stuck in this shitty hotel.

Without even responding I walked to the bedroom and laid down on the only bed available in the hotelroom. After a few minutes I finally fell asleep in the hope that this horror night would be over by the morning.

Eddies POV.

I don't know what to do anymore. I can't life without Loren and our baby and now I screwed up by one fucking mistake. She is right thou, I did break the heart that I fixed up, which makes everything worse. If my mom would be here she would probably kick my ass over this. When I found the hotel she was in I was really relieved that she was in a safe place, but I had to see her so I acted like a complete jerk. I meant it when I told her we aren't going anywhere until we talk this out because we have to make this work. Lo went to the bedroom I'm guessing to avoid being with me in one room since she hates me right now. I can't believe I bruised her arm, I knew I held her tight but it wasn't my intention to really hurt her. God what an idiot I am right now. After two hours loren still didn't came out of the bedroom so I went to check up on her. When I entered the bedroom I saw that the pillow was wet and smirred with mascara. Loren was sleeping on the other pillow sleeping with a sad face. So I ruined her real-life and took her fantasy life with it, I laid down on the bed next to Loren wanting to hold her in my arms but knowing she doesn't want me touching her right now. "I love you so much Lo, please never forget that. You are right I did you wrong and I regret nothing more. But please just don't give up on us, if you can't do it for me than do it for our little baby. I was gonna ask you to marry me one these days. I guess I can forget about asking now since you won't even talk to me" I whispered to myself knowing Loren was asleep. All of a sudden I heard a sob coming from her, she's awake? Ohgod now she knows I wanted to propose, as if it matters that she knows.

Eddie:Lo you up?

She didn't say anything but whipped a tear away from her face so I knew she was awake. I moved closer to her putting my arm around her arms and waist so she couldn't move away. First she tried fighting me off of her but didn't manage. Then she turned around and started slamming against my chest with her fists so I would let her go but deep down I knew she didn't want me to let go so I didn't.

Loren(crying): Eddie, just let me go.

I didn't say anything I just tightened my grip around her making her stop slamming me and burry her face in my chest. She was crying uncontrollably now and I just stroked her hair letting her know I was here to stay. I know you all think of me as an asshole now but I do love her and I only love her. Loren began talking against my chest and I couldn't understand what she was saying to I pulled back a little so I could hear her. "Why couldn't you just be faithful to me?" that was a good question, never once did I think of another woman when Loren and I were apart for so long, but it's not like I planned on kissing chloe. It just happened we got caught up in the moment I guess. I didn't answer her question and I knew she didn't want to hear an explanation of nothing so we just laid in that position until we both fell asleep.

I was woken up by loud bagging on the door and when I look to my left I saw Loren was still very much a sleep. I snuck out of bed and when I opened the door I saw a pretty pissed off and surprised Melissa standing in front of me.

Mel: what the hell are you doing here?

Great so she already talked to Loren, not that I had a defendable side to the story but still knowing Mel and her protectiveness over Loren I knew something bad was coming my way.

Eddie: I spent the night here, shouldn't you be in Europe now?

Mel: Eddie don't act as if everything is normal. What the hell were you thinking. Cheating on Loren with Chloe? Out of all people with her.

Eddie: I know I screwed up, but I am not going to give up on us just like that.

Mel: you know how I think you two are perfect for each other. But maybe loren is perfect for you and you are toxic for her. I saved your butt once when you fucked Chloe, but now I can't put lo through this again.

Eddie: What are you talking about? Are you going to make her dump me.

Mel: no of course not, but I won't push her in your direction either.

Eddie: okeey.

Mel didn't say anything anymore and just sat down on the couch calling Ian telling him she arrived safely and that she would let him know when she would be returning. Ian probably hates me too right now. And the moment my dad is going to find out what I did he will hate me. such a great feeling this, knowing you lost everything in a heartbeat by one stupid fucking kiss. I saw that concerned look back on Mel's face and fallowed her gaze seeing Loren was standing in the doorway. Mel stood up walked towards Lo and after only a second Loren began crying in Mel's arms. Powerless I was sitting there on the couch, not able to stand up without being pushed away but staying where I am will only make me look like I don't care. And I do care my heart breaks into a million peaces everytime a tear escapes from Lorens eyes. After 5 minutes of crying in harmony with Mel, Loren asked her if she could get her some breakfast since she wasn't allowed to leave the room. Mel gave me a deathglare and it was only a matter of time before she would snap to me.

Mel: so you're holding her hostage now?

There is was the snappy comment.

Eddie: just get her some breakfast.

Without saying anything Mel left and told Loren she'd be back in half an hour. Loren came down sitting on the other side of the couch. She whipped the last tears away as if she was all dried out and looked at me.

Loren: What now?

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say.

She just sighed with frustration of my lack of talking all of a sudden.

Eddie: Loren, in all honesty, do you see a future with me?

Loren: I see a future with you and the worst thing of all is that in this image I have now, you are an unfaithful husband with children everywhere cause you can't keep your sack in your pants.

Eddie: Lo, come on it was one kiss.

Loren: So, you say it as if it is normal. What would you do if you found out I kissed someone else.

Eddie: I don't think it is normal, and I would be angry too if I was in your shoes. But I wouldn't throw it all away just like that.

Loren: You don't know that. Now you are saying that because you don't want me to throw it all away. But you wouldn't be able to forgive me.

Eddie: I don't know Lo. I hope I never have to find out either but what I do know is that I love you and only you. And I hope that we can make this work.

Loren(sobbing): and you think I don't want to make this work, you think I don't love you anymore. I still love you, and knowing what you did makes loving you hurt instead of feel safe.

Eddie: Lo please don't cry over me.

Loren: Too late, you made me cry and you told me when a man makes me cry that I should leave.

Eddie: Baby?

No reaction what so ever came from her now, I scooped over closer to her but she just moved to the side more.

Eddie: Loren, you still love me right?

Loren just nodded and that was all I needed to know right now. This was it all or nothing, if I am going to lose her anyway I sure as hell can make this jump right now. I walked back to door and took my jacked pulled out a little box out of the pocket and kneeled down in front of Loren.

Eddie: Loren, you can hate me, curse at me and hit me but in the end knowing you love me makes it all okeey. I love you, I thought I knew what love was when I was with Chloe, but with you it took the feeling love to a whole new level. In only six months we are going to become parents of probably worlds cutest baby. I want to take a leap of faith in you, but you have to return the favor. Trust me and I will make sure nobody in the world will ever hurt you. I won't hurt you cause I can't hurt you. What I am trying to say here is that I love you so much that it hurts not being with you, please baby just pretty pretty please make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me.

With that I pulled out the ring and tried looking for an answer in her face, but she was just whipping away tears. Please god make her say yes. When she opened up her mouth to speak and I was getting my answer Mel barged in the room with a more surprised look on her face than before.


	14. Chapter 14

Melissa's POV.

I was waiting in the bistro for some breakfast for Loren but i couldn't really concentrate. I left them alone behind, and not that I don't trust them around each other but by the bruise on Loren's arm I kinda was a little scared to leaf them alone in the room. I'm sure Eddie didn't hit her or something he would never lay a finger on a woman in that way but maybe he just doesn't know his own strength. When I finnaly got my order I almost ran back to the hotel and went upstairs. When I opened the door I saw Loren crying with Eddie on one knee. What the hell happened in the 20 minutes I was away. They both looked at me and Eddie just had this face like couldn't you get here a minutes later. I mouthed sorry to him and he just nodded and I walked straight to the "kitchen". Not that you can call this a kitchen but hell I didn't want to be there when appariently Loren hadn't answered him yet.

Eddies POV.

It is like Mel had this sensor to show up at the most annoying moments ever. She mouthed sorry to me and disappeared in the other room. I returned my gaze to Loren who looked like she saw a ghost. That was it I screwed up big time, I knew that this was a possibility since I asked in such a 'perfect' time but I hoped she would come around if she saw how much I really love her.

Eddie: that is clear answer I said getting up walking towards the door.

When I got to the door I felt Loren stop me by pulling me back by my shirt. I turned around only to see a familiar look on her face.

Loren: can you at least wait until I really give my answer.

Eddie: okeey?

Loren: let me see that ring again (smirking).

Was that a yes, ohgod I think that was a yes. I had the biggest smile on my face and put the ring on her finger. She looked at it and looked at me.

Loren: it does look good on me doesn't it?

I didn't react I just laughed picked her up and kissed her with every power I had in me. she strangled her legs around my waist as she let her hands go thru my hair. I supported her by holding on her butt and just when she started sucking my under lip to deepen the kiss Mel walked in on us.

Mel: so, that was kind of a waste of time to come here. I don't see any problems.

Loren: I'm sorry I let you come all the way here. But I really appreciate it.

Mel: anything for my girl. And you Duran(facing me) one more phonecall from a crying Loren and you will be in a body bag.

Eddie: deal.

Mel: Well I will be going, I can catch the first flight back to Rome if I go now. I love you guys, and Loren one last thing, go and talk to Chloe. She called me when I was at the bistro and she really wants to talk to you.

Loren: I'll call her later. Thanks Mel love you. And I will be coming visiting you two soon when you arrive Barcelona. Call me a week in advance when you get there so I can arrange everything.

Mel: Okeey bye guys love you.

Both loren and I hugged mel goodbye, we picked up Lorens stuff walked downstairs and gave the key back. I paid for the night and we went to our penthouse. We still had house-viewing on the to do list for today if she still wanted to. But I'm guessing since we are engaged now she will be cool with house-viewing. We still needed to talk thou, I don't want to have this talk but I don't want her to hold a grudge on me and burst out in a few years. When we got into our penthouse after a lode of questions from the paparazzi of why we slept in a hotel last night, and why I was almost fighting the doorman of a hotel. We just ignored and walked in, we sat down on the couch and for the first time since last night Loren came willingly sitting extremely close to me resting her back against my chest, I put my arms around her waist resting my hands on hers.

Loren: We still need to talk about how we are going to handle the rest of our lives together.

Eddie: I know babe, but now I want to enjoy you in my arms.

Loren: I missed you too.

She looked up to her side so I could look into her eyes. I slowely leaned in not sure if she wanted to kiss me, but thank god she leaned in too. Just before I closed my eyes I saw her closing her eyes too and when our lips met the sparks and firework were all back. She turned around shifting her whole body on top of mine as I let myself lay down on the couch. Kissing me with full power and desire we were again interrupted but this time with a phone call. Mine and Loren's phone started ringing and when we looked at the screen we could see that Nora was calling Lo and pops was calling me. I picked up the phone and heard a concerned voice.

Max: Eddie?

Eddie: heey Dad whats up?

Max: Eddie, please tell me you and Loren didn't break up. It is all over the gossip sites.

Eddie: no, we had an issue but we aren't breaking up at all.

Max: Oh thank god. But what was wrong?

Eddie: I will only tell if you won't scream at me.

Max: you can tell me anything son, and if I yell it is only because I love you so now what was wrong?

Eddie: me and Chloe kind of kissed last week.

Max: YOU DID WHAT? EDUARDO DURAN THAT IS NOT HOW YOUR MOTHER AND I RAISED YOU. YOU ARE GODDAMN LUCKY THAT LOREN HASN'T LEFT YOU. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, IF YOU WERE HERE RIGHT NOW I WOULD WOOP YOUR ASS.

Eddie: god dad, thanks for the not yelling part.

Max: how could you do that, I just don't understand that is so out of character for you.

Eddie: we just got caught up in the moment, but please we are trying to forget about it so don't bring it up all the time.

Max: okeey, know you are one lucky bastard that she is still by your side. Which leaves me to my second question. What is that rock on Loren's finger on the photo the papz took this morning.

Eddie: oh yeah about that, that is actually a very funny story.

Max: cut the crap Eddie.

Eddie: Yeah well when I was in LA a few weeks ago, I kinda took mom's engagement ring from your place. Not that I was stealing it, but you always told me to propose with this ring when the perfect girl comes along. The perfect ring for the perfect girl right? Well this morning I had the ring in my pocket since I was planning on proposing. So I proposed and she said yes.

Max: son, next time please let me know. But congratulatons! I really am happy for you two you have my blessings. But Eddie don't let this happiness fool you, cheat on her one more time and I will cut of your dick.

Eddie: God dad I got the point, but thanks for the blessings but if you don't mind I will get back to my girl.

Max: Well your girl is still on the phone and by the sound of Nora's squeeling I'm guessing Loren told her about the engagement. So you will be waiting a while before these two are ready to say goodbye. Good luck son, I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you son.

Eddie: Love you too dad.

With that I hung up and heard Loren and her mom discussing wedding stuff over the phone. For some reason Loren always has the phone on speaker when she calls. So I could hear the whole conversation. I decided that I was going to teas Loren while she was on the phone with her mom.

Nora: So honey, I know you don't like big. But how about a big dress. And not the big ones that can't let you fit thru a door but the big Cinderella kind of wedding dress.

Loren; I don't know mom, I don't even know when the wedding will be. I will be due in beginning of the summer and after that I will probably be fat from all the babyfat, so I'd have to loose that weight first and then Eddie will go on tour and then when he gets back it will be winter again. And I don't want a winterwedding.

Nora: (I didn't even hear what she was saying since I was climbing the couch so I could sit behind Loren) when I sat down I moved her hair to the side so I could kiss her neck. She started giggling a little and was really emberassed that her mom was one the phone with her right now. "Eddie stop it" she whispered so only I could hear it. I just ignored it and found her weak sport in her neck, I kissed that spot extra long and she started pulling my hair a little so I knew she loved it. When I started to bit her neck she couldn't hold it and let out a soft moan.

Nora: Honey? Loren are you okeey?

I started laughing a little but continued kissing that exact spot so Loren couldn't answer her mom without letting another moan escape from her mouth. When she finely pulled it together she quickly told her mom that she was going to call her back and turned around so she was now on top of my lap with her legs around my waist.

Loren: That was just mean of you.

Eddie: by the sounds you were making I thought wanted me to continue. (smirking)

She didn't even replied she just started kissing my neck, moving up to my ear and to my lips. When she kissed me on my lips I didn't want to wait to deepen to be interrupted then. So I directly started sucking on her under lip, she opened up her mouth and our tongues were at war. I moved my hands from her waist to her breasts queezing them a little making her gasp a little and at that moment I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Undefeated I started rubbing my tongue against hers while putting my hands under her shirt. I moved my hands down south again and arrived at her sweatpants. I let my hand slid down her sweats into her panties rubbing her lady part. After a few I could clearly feel that she was soaked down under and with that pulled back my hand and lifted her up walking up to our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed never breaking the kiss climbing on top of her. She started unzipping my pants as I was pulling up her shirt. She took them of and I took of my jeans. I rolled us over so now she was on top of my, she pulled back quickly pulling of her sweats and in the mean time I took of my shirt. She climbed back on top of me letting her hands move all over my chest. I rolled us over once more all in for pleasuring her all the way this afternoon. I trailed my kissed all the way down to her hoo-haa and went down on her like I never did before. Loren was holding the sheets tight in her hand all tensed up with pleasure. She began moaning and calling out my name like crazy so I moved back up putting my hand on top of her hand. She let out a big breath as I removed my hand from her mouth. I could feel her relax under me a little and when she least except it I entered my boy inside of her making her gasping. She immediately put her legs around my hips fallowing the rhythm of my movement. I started of slow but speed it up a little making her and myself moan harder. When we reached another climax after hours of crazy love making in the most ridiculous positions I fell off of her out of breath. Loren was like me totally out of breath trying to say something.

Loren: We should fight more often.

I let out a small laugh thinking about the time she told me she didn't do make up sex. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon if we got ready now we could make it in time to our appointment to go house viewing.

Eddie: Lo, you still want to go house-viewing today?

Loren: oh crap I forgot about that. Yes can we still go?

Eddie: Yeah we can, but we have to get ready now if we want to make it.

She got up walking towards the bathroom completely naked, you could see her little baby bump but only when she is naked. When loren came out of the shower I jumped in and after half an hour we were both ready to meet the real-estate in a little café. When we got their the real-estate hadn't showed up yet so we decided to eat something before we were going looking at houses.

Eddie: babe, what kind of house do you want?

Loren: it doesn't have to be big, but it has to have enough space for if we want any more children. And I do want a big kitchen, cause I want us to be able to eat a home cooked meal. A backyard would be really nice, but I'd rather not have a swimming pool or something. Maybe when the kids get older we can create one but I don't want to be worried about the kids playing in the yard with a pool in the yard there. And the most important this to me is that it has a homy-feeling, so no sharp design or something like that.

Eddie: We can work with that. But babe, I really do want a pool in the garden.

Loren: yeah and what if this baby is going to fall in it?

Eddie: we can just put a fence around it or something, but I just really want a pool and a hottub.

Loren: Where do you want a hot tub for in the yard?

Eddie: so we can warm up after skinny dipping(smirking)

Loren: Very funny Mr. Duran.

Eddie: I know right, Mrs. Duran.

I leaned over to her side to give her a soft kiss and just before our lips met the real-estate stood next to our table coughing to get our attention. I stood up and gave him a hand. "Hi, I'm Drake I will be your real-estate" he said to giving us a hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Loren". "hi, I'm Eddie, so how does this work?" I quickly sad before we all sat down.

Drake: Straight to business, I like that.

Eddie: Well, if there is something I learned in NY is that there is no time to waste.

Drake (laughing): Glad to hear you are surviving here. First things first, is there a budget?

Eddie: No not really. If there is a house we really love we will go for it. But it doesn't have to be huge.

Drake: Okeey okeey, and what are you looking for in the house?

Eddie: Well we are starting a family as you may or may not have read, so it has to be a child friendly neighborhood. The house has to be child friendly, and at least 5 bedrooms. A big kitchen for the misses (winking to Loren), and if possible a pool but we aren't on one line about that one yet.

Drake: Okeey, we have something we can work with, there are a few houses that are for sale in the suburbs just behind the Upper East Side. If you want we can go there right now and view them.

I looked at Loren questioning if she wanted to go now and she just nodded.

Eddie: let's go then.

Drake went in his car and Loren and I followed in my car. Loren was really excited and kept rambling on and on about how much she was looking forward to fixing the nursery and the rest. When we finally got there I opened the door for Loren and we were just in awe of how beautiful the first house looked from the outside. It was really big but and had a sandy-brown color, it had a really beautiful porche with Greek pillars holding up a roof over the porche, the front door was really big and made out of beautiful wood. I looked at Loren and saw right then that she already fell in love with the outside of this house.

Drake: Ready to go in?

We both nodded and he opened the door, and we walked in the main hallway. It was just as beautiful as the outside of the house. Broken white walls with a huge stairs leading us upstairs and 2 doors each leading us to the other side of the house.

Drake: So this house was built in the late 50's by a great architect, it has 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. One big kitchen and a smaller one, a living room and a dining room. As you already saw it has a porch on the front side of the house and also one on the backside with a large garden. The house does have a pool but it is in the back of the yard with a fence around it. The house has 3 stories with a basement. The previous owners left a home theater in the basement but if you want we could remove that. The second floor has the master bedroom and 2 other bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, one of them is attached to the masterbedroom. The third floor has 3 bedrooms with two bathrooms.

Loren and I were just taking it in while he kept rambling on and when I didn't knew it outside I know it now. I want this house and by the look Loren has on her face I know she wants this house too. Drake left us alone to watch the rest of the house after he showed us the kitchen and we walked straight to the living room. It was beautiful one wall separating the yard to the living room was made out of glass with a slide door. Loren and I walked towards the big glass wall and I wrapped my arms around her from behind as she leaned against my chest watching the view.

Loren: Eddie, I love this house.

Eddie: so you don't want to go looking for other houses?

Loren: As if there is a house that can compare to this house. It is beautiful and it has everything we want to. The bedrooms are amazing and the kitchen is already done, it has a pool just like you wanted and have you seen the land we have around this house. Drake showed me what would be ours if we would buy it and it is so big. We are only 20 minutes away from the city central. I don't want to go looking for anything else I want this house.

Eddie: Anything for my beautiful bride.

With that Loren turned around and let her hands rest on my chest. She looked up as I looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much Eddie, thank you for everything" she said just before leaning in. she gave me a soft kiss on my lips letting her lips linger on mine for a few. Drake came walking in.

Drake: If you are ready we can go to the other places I want to show you.

I looked one more time to Loren and she was giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

Eddie: No need, we are already in love with this house.

Drake: Great, let me get the champagne. Loren, I'm guessing you don't drink.

Loren: no, water will be just fine.

After signing the papers and drinking some champagne Loren and I went to a restaurant to eat something. And man was I up to something after we are getting the keys on Friday.

Loren: So the house is already beautiful but I want all the walls repainted. Our bedroom isn't going to be black anymore Duran, I want one wall with black and white paper on it and the other walls white. The master bathroom really needs new tiles and the yard need some serious stuff done. Maybe we can get Pops, Ian and Phil to come here and help you out by fixing everything. I want to help but as you know I'm not going to be in paint while preggo (saying while rubbing her belly).

Eddie: babe, can't we just hire someone who will fix everything the way you want it.

Loren: No, I want us to fix it.

Eddie: And by us, you mean me?

Loren: Exactly.

Eddie: Okeey, but babe it is January now, by the time we will be done with the house it will be what? March. Then in June you will go to labor, and in September I will start touring. When will we have time to relax?

Loren: We will find a way Eds. And if you can get the boys to come over this weekend so you can already start on fixing up than the house can be finished by February.

Eddie: I'm not going to ask the boys anything. It was your plan so you can call them.

Loren: Ugh fine. But to be sure, do you have anywhere you need to be this weekend?

Eddie: No, not that I know off. Even thou I need to find myself a new agent.

Random person: I'm sorry did you just say you need an agent?

Eddie: uhm yes? And who are you?

Random person: I'm sorry. I'm Kelly Jackson, and I want to become your agent. (holding out her hand).

**Heey, to make it clear but this isn't the same Kelly as the personage in HH. the personage i'm talking about is a 25 year old new-in-business young woman who is beautful looking like victoria lima (the vs angel). **


	15. Chapter 15

Lorens POV.

We were still sitting in the little restaurant and Kelly just left. She sat with us the rest of the dinner and I didn't like the way she was looking at Eddie for one bit. He didn't tell her he signed with her yet, but I could tell by his enthusiasm he wanted to. It is not that I don't trust him around her, even thou she is drop dead gorcious and I will be the size of an elephant soon. But it is just after what happened with Chloe and all I don't want him to be working with her 24/7. And when he will be going on tour she will go with, so that makes me going to or staying home all paranoid. Either way I am screwed, I either tell him I don't want that and he will just take it the wrong way, or I give him my blessing and I will start eating myself up by the thought of them working together.

Eddie: Baby?

Loren: Oh sorry, what?

Eddie: I called you a couple of times, but you were pretty far away with your thoughts.

Loren: Yeah, sorry. But what did you want to say?

Eddie: Well I wanted to talk about Kelly, about her as my new agent?

Loren: Okeey, what about it?

Eddie: How would you feel about it if I signed with her?

Loren: I don't know.

Eddie: You don't know how you feel about it? You are Loren, you have a feeling about everything. So spill it.

Loren: Would she be going on tour with you?

Eddie: I guess, Jake used to come to, it is kinda there job.

Loren: Okeey.

I just want to scream no, just beg him not to sign with her. But I can't, he has to sign up with an agency pretty soon or the label will eat him alive.

Loren: you know, it is your call.

Eddie: Lo, don't act like this please.

Loren: act like what?

Eddie: Act like you don't have a say.

Loren: I just don't know it okeey, I want you to sign with her because you need an agent. But I don't want her to be so hot.

Eddie(chuckled): You know, you are pretty cute when jealous?

Loren: Ed, it isn't funny. I know I can be paranoid and all and usually I am never the jealous type. But I saw the way she was looking at you, and I don't want to share you with her. I know how woman work, the moment they want something they will get it one way or another. And she wants you, I could say that from 2000 miles away.

Eddie got up from his chair that was across from the table and sat down on the chair next to me putting one hand on my belly and one on my cheek.

Eddie: Lo, there are only two things in the world that I want and I am holding them both. I want you and our little baby. I don't care if she wants me or not, I don't want her because I already have it all. And I know I screwed up before but don't worry about this.

I felt a few tears flowing over my cheeks and Eddie whipped them away with his thumbs he then gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

Eddie(chuckled): First sign of pregnancy?

Loren(chuckled): Hormones.

We both laughed as we got up from our seat, Eddie paid the bill and we got into his car on our way to the apartment we now live in. when we got inside I immediately went upstairs and changed into a sleeping short and in one of Eddies shirts. I just loved how the oversized shirt felt on my body and the way Eddie looked at me every time I put it on. I sat down on the couch snuggling close to Eddie who was watching some tv.

Loren: What are we watching?

Eddie: Haven't picked anything out, suggestions?

Loren: nah, I always pick. We can watch something you want now.

Eddie gave me a small kiss and returned in changing the channels. We ended up watching a movie with a lot of men beating the crap out of each other. I don't even know what it was about since I was so caught up on my own thoughts about this whole Kelly thing.

Next Morning.

I woke up in bed but don't remember walking upstairs. I'm going to miss these little things like Eddie carrying me upstairs when I fall a sleep in bed. When I'm really pregnant that won't be possible. Don't get me wrong I love this pregnant feeling, the thought of a baby growing inside of me is beyond perfect but it does come with some neg. points like the hormones, swollen feet, the size of my clothes. But it will all be worth it. I could feel Eddie putting his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

Eddie: you shouldn't think so much in the morning.

Loren: what are you a psychic now?

Eddie: no, you just have loud thoughts.

I chuckled and snuggeld even closer to Eddie if that was even possible. I started playing with the ring on my finger and closed my eyes. I could feel I was falling asleep again but Eddie was now awake so there was no way in hell he was going to let me fall asleep again.

Eddie: wifie, why don't you make your man some breakfast.

It was just a matter of time before he was going to make me get up, but the way he did it made me chuckle. I climbed on top of him and sat up.

Loren: What kind of breakfast do you want?

Eddie just rolled us over and was now laying on top of me as I started to giggle.

Eddie: this kind is the best.

And before I could reply he kissed me, I put my legs around his waist while Eddie started kissing my neck. I pulled him back up since I was missing his lips on mine and directly opened up my mouth. Eddie let his tongue slip into my mouth as he started investigating it like it was the first time he kissed me. I let my fingers go through his hair pulling it a little. He let his hands trail down my, well his, shirt lifting it over my head and massaging my breast. I started to let out soft moans making him go harder on me. I rolled us over again and started kissing his neck, after a few of kissing his neck I pulled back making Eddie groan a little.

Loren: how about that breakfast?

Eddie: I'm not hungry anymore.

Loren: well I am eating for two now, so I am starved.

I got up and pulled the shirt back on, I walked to the bathroom and freshened myself up. I walked out and saw Eddie was still laying in bed.

Loren: get up lazy, you have to get to the studio in an hour.

Eddie: just enough time for you to come back to bed.

I just laughed and walked downstairs. I heard Eddie yelling downstairs how I was just cold which made me laugh even more. I was baking some pancakes when I felt Eddies big arms around my waist.

Eddie: you are so gonna pay for this Mrs. Duran.

I got the last pancake out of the pan put it on a plate and turned myself around. I put my hands of Eddies chest and looked him straight into his eyes.

Loren(whispering): can't wait.

I tried to walk to the table but Eddie stopped me, instead he just lifted me up put me on the kitchen counter and stood between my legs. He kissed me hard without giving me the time to pull away, so I just gave in. I started rubbing my hands roughly against his chest as he was rubbing his tongue hard against mine. While he was kissing me he pulled down my sleeping shorts and when I got them of he lifted me of the kitchen counter and picked me up. I put my legs around his waist as he was walking to the kitchen chairs. He sat down on one and I was sitting on top of him never breaking the kiss. He was squeezing every inch of my body while I was upzitting is jeans and pulling it down along with his boxers. He pulled down my panties and I got up a little so he could enter me. I started griding on top of him and after a little we both climaxed. I got up from his put my panties and shorts back on as he but his boxers and jeans back on. I got us some water and when I got back so Eddie he was eating as if his life depended on it.

Loren: babe calm down.

Eddie: can't. these are delicious and I have to go now.

Loren: just go before you get late.

Eddie stood up gave me a small kiss and walked to the door, I heard him talk just before I heard the door shut so I walked to the living room to see who he was talking to.

Loren(shocked); what are you doing here?

Chloe: please just talk to me.

Loren: I don't know if I can.

Chloe: you know I am really sorry right!

Loren: I know, and I am not even mad at you. I just can't trust you anymore.

Chloe: we never meant to. We just got caught up in the moment. You forgave Eddie why not me?

Loren: because I forgave you before!

Chloe: you know the situation with Tyler was way different.

Loren: what ever you say Chlo, I just need some time.

Chloe: okeey, I get that. But I have some info you need to know.

Loren: what?

Chloe: that chick Kelly that dropped by yesterday. Don't trust her.

Loren: how do you know we met a Kelly yesterday.

Chloe: I saw her talking to Jake and heard him say that she needed to get under your skin by making Eddie cheat on you so you would break up and Eddie would work with Jake again.

Loren: OH. MY. GOD.

Chloe: I just wanted you to know.

Loren: are you goddamn serious, what the hell is his problem.

Chloe: I seriously have no idea, he was never like this when Eddie and I were together.

Loren: thanks for the update.

Chloe: No Lo, I didn't mean it like that.

Loren: I'm sure you didn't. but chloe, I do have a proposition for you.

Chloe: Spill it Tate.

Loren(chuckling): It's Duran now.

Chloe: No way, he proposed?

I held my hand up so she could see the ring and she jumped me all squeeling and happy

Chloe: Congratulations!

Loren: Thank you.

Chloe: So Duran, tell me.

Loren: Let's take this bitch down once and for all.

**I know it is short, but the next chapter is already done. i'm waiting with updating it because i don't get that many revieuws lately. **

**anyway goodnight everybody. **

**xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heey there everybody. Im so sorry that i haven't updated in forever, but i rewrote this chapter about 30 times.  
I'm still not completly sure about it, but something is better then nothing. I think this that i will make around 3 more chapters for this story and then end it. **

**Hope you like it. xoxoxo**

Three months later.

Lorens POV.

I am six months pregnant now of a little baby boy, we are extremely blessed with this baby and our new home is all finished. Ian, pops and phil came by and helped fixing the house and now it is exactly how we wanted it to be. Mel and Ian are almost finished with their tour and since they are fully in a relationship now they decided to move in together. Ian and Eddie turned out to be best friends or as Ian loves to say it best mates, and well me and Mel grow only more towards each other. Mel and Ian decided that they wanted to move to NY too so in a few weeks just before labourday they are going to get the keys of their new apartment. Chloe moved back to LA to handle her business there but we managed to stay friends, I forgave her and we are truly how we used to be. Our plan to ruin Jake and Kelly is still on full force and step one has completed, she truly believes that I don't mind her being around and working with Eddie even thou I have to take the strength to see them together out of my toes. We decided not to tell Eddie about our plan since he wouldn't let us go thru with it. Tonight is the night I have to complete fase two of taking the bitch down, which is get into a fight with Eddie send him away and call her. I'm hoping she will go to him instead of me, because then I really can take her down but I have taken a big thought out of this. It was around 8 o'clock in the evening and Eddie still wasn't home. I knew he was working with Kelly probably getting something to eat too. Either way this was a huge opportunity to make it seem like we were fighting about her. Nobody besides Chloe and Mel know about what I am doing and I am intending on keeping it this way. The minute I get to show her real face towards Eddie is when I will tell him everything. I heard the door go open so I closed my eyes as I was already laying down on the couch. I heard footsteps getting closer and soon felt a soft kiss on my forehead. It's showtime.

Loren: Eddie is that you?

Eddie: heey baby, you fell asleep on the couch.

Loren: yeah I know, I was just really bored and tired.

Eddie: I'm sorry it took so long, next time I'll be home earlier okeey.

Oh god he was acting so sweet, like he always does when I try to set up face two. How am I going to fight with such a great fiancé. I know I'm not really mad but he won't understand. Okeey Loren this is for your own good you can do this girl.

Loren(irritated): like it is the first time you promise this.

Eddie(taken back): Babe, I'm sorry but we were discussing my tour it takes time.

Loren: did that had to be until this late, why don't start the day earlier.

Eddie: because in the morning I have studio time. Where is this coming from anyway?

Loren(irritated): you know what why don't you just sleep over at her house, this way you can talk about your goddamn tour 24 freaking 7.

I saw the shock on Eddies face grow and immideatly hated myself for doing this. He sighed out of frustration and walked upstairs. After a few minutes I heard the shower streaming so I'm guessing he is taking a shower then. After half an hour he came downstairs in his sweats and a shirt.

Eddie: since when do you have a problem with me working with her?

Loren: since you gave all your attention to her instead of your very pregnant fiancé.

Eddie: I come home every night to you, every weekend I have off and I actually am supposed to be writing songs I give all my attention to you. We bought this beautiful house and I tell you every fucking night that I love you, and still you want more.

Loren(totally ignoring what he said): where exactly did you have a meeting today? She still doesn't have an office.

Eddie: in a restaurant, want to see the goddamn bill?

Loren: You don't have to be so snappy Eddie.

Eddie: I just don't get where all of this is coming from. She is here all the time and you are always super nice to her, why the sudden change?

Loren: I don't have to explain that to you.

Eddie: you kinda do.

Loren: What ever Eddie, I'm going to bed.

Eddie: Yeah just walk away from a normal adult conversation, like you always do.

Loren: Screw you Eddie. Don't even bother coming to bed later.

Eddie: As if I want to lay down next to you right now.

Wow that one hurt, I was acting everything and didn't mean a word I said but he is just an ass now. I know I provoked it, and I knew what I was starting when I did. But I didn't expect him to snap this quickly. I laid down in bed and heard the door close and when I looked out of the window I saw that Eddie was driving away. I hate to say it but face two has succeeded. I laid down on bed and acted my best fake cry while dialing Kelly's number. After a few rings she answered the phone.

Kelly: Hey Loren whats up?

Loren(crying): Heey Kell, do you know where Eddie is?

Kelly: he isn't home?

Loren(crying): he was, but we got into a fight and he left upset.

Kelly: oh I'm so sorry Lo, but I don'tknow. I haven't spoken to him since the appointment we had just earlier. Want me to call him?

Loren(crying); no don't even bother. If you see him tell him don't to bother come home.

With that I hung up the phone and got dressed. I knew exactly where he was going and the only thing I had to find out now was if she was going to take this oppurtunaty.

Eddies POV.

Well there goes a quiet night at home, I don't know where that came from but in the months that I have worked with Kelly not once did we fight about it. I asked her a million times if she was okeey with it and it was never a problem and now she decides that she doesn't like she gets pissed off at me. I can only find one explanation, hormones. I drove to time square and went to the little bistro where Loren and I ate the first night she came to New York. They have a few rooms above the bistro that you can rent so I called and asked if I could stay there for the night. When I got there I helped myself at the mini-bar and was almost smashed after half an hour. Just then my phone started ringing.

Eddie(mumbling): So, who might this be?

Kelly: heey Eds, it's me.

Eddie(mumbling): oh heey Kelly. How are you doing?

Kelly(laughing): Eddie, are you wasted?

Eddie(mumbling): Not enough, I can still remember this night.

Kelly: Where are you?

Eddie(mumbling): The bistro.

Kelly: Okeey, want some company?

Eddie(mumbling): Sure. Only if you bring booz, I already drank it all.

Kelly: Alright handsome see you later.

Kellys POV.

After months of pretending I like Loren I finally get a chance to ruin their relationship once and for all. At first it was all business between me and Jake and the only reason I wanted them to break up so that Jake would leave me alone after months of stalking. But now I really like Eddie, he is hot has a killer voice, is super sweet and treats women right. Loren is on lucky bitch, and now that she is pregnant of him he will always be in her life. But not for long, he sounded smashed on the phone and if I know something about men is that when they are wasted they get horny. I bought a bottle of topshell wisky and finnaly arrive at the bistro. I went upstairs and went inside his room and saw Eddie laying on the only bed in the room.

Kelly: hey there.

Eddie(laughing): Oh heey Kelly, what are you doing here?

Kelly: you asked me over silly.

I walked over to the bed and laid down next to him letting my finger slide down his upperarm. We both laid on our sides facing each other.

Eddie(whispering): Heey Kelly.

Kelly(whispering): heey eddie.

Eddie(whispering): have you met my wife yet?

Kelly: you don't have a wife silly.

Eddie(whispering): oh I mean fiancé.

Kelly(whispering): I met her, she seems nice.

Eddie(whispering): she is mad at me.

Kelly(whispering): why is that?

Eddie(whispering): because of you.

Kelly(whispering): what did I do.

Eddie(whispering): because you are hot.

I scooted closer to him so I could feel his breath on my face now.

Kelly: do you think I am hot.

Eddie: extremely.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips, he didn't react to my kiss at all so I climbed on top of him giving more of myself in the kiss. All of a sudden he pushed me back and was looking like he saw a ghost.

Eddie: Kelly, I have a wife.

Kelly: Eddie, you're not married.

Eddie: well I almost have a wife, why would you kiss me like that. You know her.

Kelly: yeah, but we are a way more perfect fit for each other than you two.

Eddie: no, you are wrong. My wife and I are perfect for each other. And I don't like your attitude miss Kelly.

Kelly: you know I am right. Ever since you two got together your carreer went down south. You fired Jake for her how could you do that. If I was with you I wouldn't let you make such a discesion when upset.

Eddie: but you aren't with me, I'm with Loren. Plus you don't know what happened with Jake.

Kelly: you are just ruining everything for the woman who kicked you out tonight.

Lorens POV.

When I got to the bistro where I knew Eddie would stay they send me up. They told me there was another woman with him there so I knew and when I got upstairs I leaned my ear against the door so I could hear their conversation.

Kelly: you know I am right. Ever since you two got together your carreer went down south. You fired Jake for her how could you do that. If I was with you I wouldn't let you make such a discesion when upset.

Eddie: but you aren't with me, I'm with Loren. Plus you don't know what happened with Jake.

Kelly: you are just ruining everything for the woman who kicked you out tonight.

Finally she admitted that she was working for Jake, well not in those words but well you know what I mean.

Kelly: So why don't you just leave her and go back to Jake.

I opened up the door and answered the question for her.

Loren: because we are engaged, are becoming parents and love each other. That is why he won't leave me.

Kelly: What are you doing here?

Loren: came her to bring my fiancé back home.

Eddie(laughing): heey baby, I missed you.

Wauw was he drunk.

Loren: hee ready to come home.

Eddie: yeah this room stinks.

Eddie already walked downstairs while I was going to make something really clear to this bitch right here.

Loren: Listen to me, and listen good. I know what you are up too, I knew it from the second you walked in his life. You are going to let him go as a client, I will make it my life-goal to get you to get out of his life and believe me when I tell you he will pick me over you. Tell Jake that if he once more tries to ruin our relationship I will sue him. Leave this city, because it is mine now, and pregnant or not I can still kick your ass.

I left and went downstairs leaving her flabbergasted. I think she got the message, when I got downstairs I found Eddie laughing with the owner of the bistro who was clearly amused by how Eddie was when drunk. I got Eddie in his car and drove us home. I had to walk Eddie upstairs since he was falling on the ground the whole time. When we finally got upstairs het laid down on bed and pulled me down with him. He put his arms around my waist resting his hands on my now really showing baby bump. Eddie tried kissing me but was way too drunk to find my lips. I started giggling by his clumsiness and just gave him a soft kiss before he knocked out. Mission accomplished, even thou Eddie is still going to kill me for not telling him. Either way that bitch is out of our lives and I still have Eddie laying here in my bed.

Next morning.

Eddies POV.

Oh my head hurts like hell right now. I know I shouldn't have drink so much last night but oh I don't even remember why I started drinking in the first place. The last thing I remember is fighting with Loren, leaving and the next thing I know is waking up in my bed. I let my hand trail down the bed next to me feeling if Loren was still in bed. Thank god she was laying right next to me, at least the fight didn't end bad. I could feel that Loren was shifiting her weight and when I looked to the side I saw her looking at me.

Loren: good morning, need an aspirin.

Eddie: Kinda.

Loren got up and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and an aspirin, I drank it and laid back down on the bed. Loren came back laying down next to me smirking at me.

Loren: I hope that once the baby is born you won't get drunk anymore.

Eddie: after this, I never want to get drunk again.

Loren(laughing): yeah, I heard that one before.

I just sighed it really hurt my head to talk too much right now.

Loren: I'll make you some breakfast, take a shower you smell like alcohol.

Loren went downstairs and after taking a long hot shower I got downstairs finding Loren waiting for me at the table. I drank some coffee and a lot of water and could feel the headache calming down.

Eddie: Lo, what happened last night?

Loren: Well I can only tell you if you swear not to be mad at me.

Eddie: Don't worry just tell me.

Loren: Well you kinda fired Kelly, well I kinda fired Kelly.

Eddie: you can't just fire my agent for me.

Loren: just listen okeey. Well remember when we met her first at the bistro, well the next day when Chloe came by she told me something about her.

Eddie: and what was that.

Loren: Kelly and Jake made up a plan where Kelly was going to make you cheat on me, so we would break up and you would go back to working with Jake.

Eddie: THEY DID WHAT?

Loren: Yeah, so Chloe and I kinda made up a plan where I could catch her working on her plan so I could make them stop once and for all.

Eddie: and you didn't bother telling me.

Loren: babe, I know how you are, you wouldn't let me.

Eddie: because it is dangerous. Apparently she is crazy so why would you put yourself in such a position.

Loren: because, it is also my job to keep our family safe and not only yours.

I can't believe she would go behind my back like that. I get that she was afraid I wouldn't let her, but I just want to protect her. And now I have to find a new agent again, this soon before my tour. I stood up not knowing what to say to Loren right now and went outside. I sat down on the stool on the porch in front of the house. After a few minutes Lo came outside and sat down on my lap.

Loren: I'm sorry baby.

I just sighed and put my arm around her waist and my hands on her belly. She leaned back and let her back rest against my chest.

Eddie: I need to find a new agent again.

Loren: I know, but you will do just fine.

Eddie: I know. Do you have any plans for today?

Loren: not really, maybe go baby shopping.

Eddie(chuckling): how many baby shopping can you do, our boy isn't even born yet and already has more clothes then me.

Loren(chuckling): I know, it is just that everything is so darn cute.

Eddie: how about you forget about baby shopping and go dress shopping. I want to marry you ASAP.

Loren: I don't want to go dress shopping without my mom, mel and chloe. And I'm sure as hell not going with you.

Eddie: Why can't I come with you?

Loren: Because it's bad luck if you see me in the wedding dress before the wedding.

Eddie(chuckling): you believe in that?

Loren: yeah I do, and I want to surprise you.

Eddie: how about we call your mom and let her come her with Mel and Chloe.

Loren: Perfect! I'm going to call them right now.

I tightened my grip around her.

Eddie: no, let's just relax a bit now, enjoy this last moment of just you and me.

Loren: Babe, I know I never asked you, but are you ready to have a child?

Eddie: More than ready!

I gave her a soft kiss on her lips and she leaned back against me. We were sitting there for about half an hour before she got up and walked inside. I know everything will turn out fine but I really need to find me a new agent as soon as possible. I got up walked inside and heard Loren talking on the phone, probably with her mom. I took my keys and wallet and yelled "I'm going to the office, Bye love you". With that I closed the door and drove away with a million thoughts.

Lorens POV.

I was having a phone conversation with my mom, Chloe and Mel at the same time.

Loren: So ladies, how about you come to new York?

Chloe: I can be there in two days tops.

Nora: We can come tonight if you want to?

Mel: I'll be coming with Nora and Max, want me to bring Ian?

Loren: Mel, yes bring Ian and if the four of you can come tonight that would be awesome. And Chloe can't you arrange something I want to go dress-shopping tomorrow.

Nora: You want to go dress-shopping?

Loren: Yes mom. And no poofy dresses.

Chloe: Well I'll try but can't promise anything.

Loren: Okeey, well let me know okeey? And Mom and Mel how late are you going to take a flight?

Mel: I don't know, Nora?

Nora: How about we take the flight of 4 o'clock that way we will be there at your house by 9. Will that work for you Mel?

Mel: Sure thing. Okeey well I need to pack so I'll see you tonight. Love you bye.

Nora: I'm going to honey. Bye loveyou.

Loren: Okeey bye guys love you too.

They both hung up so it was now just me and chloe and the phone.

Loren: Chloe, is something wrong?

Choe: no why?

Loren: because you left three months ago to arrange everything so you could come back to new York. And after three months your still busy on it.

Chloe: I just have a lot to handle. But nothing to worry about I'll try and see you tomorrow okeey?

Loren: okeey bye, see you tomorrow.

Chloe: bye girl.

And with that she hung up the phone, I seriously think that she is dealing with too much for her to handle alone, but I have no idea what it is. So I don't know how to help her. I saw that Eddie had already left to the office to handle everything, and I realy do feel bad for him that he has to find a new agent again. There was a knock on the door so I went to open it.

Loren: What the hell are you doing here?

Person: Miss me princes?

Loren: no, and leave my ground now or I will call the police.

He got closer and I could feel he was holding something against my belly.

Person: I'm going to make this very easy for you, walk with me to the car or I will push this knife all the way to your stomach until it reaches the baby.


	17. Chapter 17

Lorens POV.

Loren: Please you don't have to do this.

Person: You took my whole life away from me, so now I am going to ruin yours. I told you so many times to walk away but you just wouldn't listen.

Loren: Jake, don't do this. Don't hurt my baby.

Jake: Loren, I asked you nice once, are you really willing to take a chance in struggling.

Loren(sobbing): I'll go with you.

Jake: good girl.

He held me tight by my arm and I could feel he still had the knife against my back. We walked to his car and when I was almost pushed on the backseat I saw Kelly sitting in the front seat. She looked at me full of hate and all I could think about was why the hell I just didn't went baby shopping. Jake sat down and drove off to god knows where. It was a two hour drive and I when we drove on towards the only house in the area I could feel my phone buzzing in my jeanspocket. Jake and Kelly couldn't hear it so I am defenietly going to try to hide it from them. We got there and Jake opened the door for me. he would almost be a gentleman if he didn't freaking take me hostage right now. We walked inside a house that was fully furnitured, I guess that this was his place or Kelly's. they brought me to a room upstairs and locked the door when they left. I laid down on the bed and started sobbing thinking how crazy I am for trying to handle the two psychos alone. After about 10 minutes the door opened and Kelly was standing right in front of me. I got up in a position ready to fight her ass which she just laughed at.

Kelly: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Loren: Are you two really so desperate that you are seriously now kidnapping a pregnant woman? That is a new low, even for you two.

She walked closer to me until she couldn't anymore.

Kelly(hissed): let me make this clear to you, we are keeping you here until you get it thruw your thick skull that you and Eddie aren't meant to be. Get it?

I didn't react and with that she walked away. I laid down on the bed and felt my phone buzzing again. How could I forget in a time like this that I had my phone. I looked at the screen and saw Eddies name. I awnsered and hearing his voice made me sob almost immediately.

Eddie: heey baby, I tried calling before where were you?

Loren(sobbing): Eddie listen to me, I don't know where I am but Jake and Kelly took me to a house.

Eddie: Lo, what? They took you where? Are you safe? How did they take you.

Loren: listen eddie, you need to come and get me, if I don't do what they want they are going to hurt the baby.

As I could hear Eddie talking thru the phone Jake walked in and stormed at me taking the phone away from me.

Eddie(panicked): Don't worry lo, I will find you, are you in a house or in an apartment? Listen keep this phone I will call you back later okeey?

Jake: no you won't.

Eddie: Jake, what the hell man. Let her go, what the hell is your problem?

Jake: Eddie, I told you a million times before, this girl isn't good for you. So I am going to do what any decent manager would do, I am going to take care of the problem for you.

Eddie: Jake, let her go she has nothing to do with the fact that we aren't working together.

Jake: She has everything to do with it. I thought I could keep her away from you by hurting Tyler, that didn't end well for him, too bad about that thou, but no she just came running harder towards you.

Loren: YOU KILLED TYLER, YOU SON OF A BITCH.

I started throwing punches towards Jake, but he didn't feel harmed at all I could hear Eddie still screaming and yelling thru the phone telling him to let me go but as you can imagine he didn't listen at all.

Loren(crying): Jake, please just let me go.

Jake(yelling); could you two please just shut the hell up. Eddie I'll let her go if you come back to working with me or Loren I will let you go if you leave Eddie. And think this thru because I am not only holding Loren here, I am also holding the big Duran legacy hostage.

And with that he hung up the phone threw it on the bed and walked out of the room locking the door from the outside. I ran to my phone and called Eddie again.

Eddie(yelling): Jake, you goddamn son of a bitch.

Loren(crying): Eddie, it's me Jake left.

Eddie: Baby, listen to me I'll get you out of there okay. I need to hang up the phone so I can call the police. But whatever you do make sure he doesn't hurt you or the baby. Okeey?

I just nodded even thou I knew he couldn't see me, I was in no condition to talk right now without sounding hysterical.

Eddie: I love you baby, remember that okeey.

Loren: I love you too Ed.

And with that he hung up the phone. I threw myself on the bed and just cried my eyes out. This is going to be a long day and it just started. But what I really need to do right now is keep my baby safe. Even if it means getting myself killed, if it could save the baby then so be it.

Eddies POV.

I am going to kill that son of a bitch, how could he just take her hostage like that threatning the baby. I never knew him like this and this is so out of character. I already called the police telling them they took Loren and that he was also the one who killed Tyler. They told me to come to the police station so now I am in a little room where they usually have interegations. Two men came walking in but they didn't have policeclothes on.

Man1: Mr. Duran, we are detective Williams and Masters. We are here to get Ms. Tate back.

Eddie: I already know who has her, can't we just go to his house.

Masters: Mr. Duran we need you to leave this to us. We don't think he is keeping her at his house since it would be the first place where we would look. You told the policemen that you talked to her over the phone?

Eddie: Yes, she has her phone on her. Unless Jake took it from her, but I doubt it.

Williams: Okeey we need you to call her phone and make sure you two are connected longer then 1 minute so we can trace the call.

Eddie; I can do that.

Masters: not now, we first need the equipment. Go and get yourself some coffee we are going to make sure everything is ready.

I just walked out and made sure my phone has enough battery. I went outside to get some fresh air since the smell of the police office drives me crazy. After about ten too long minutes they called me back into the little room. I walked inside and there were at least 10 men in the room with ten thousand machines everywhere.

Masters: Duran, can we have her phonenumber.

I gave them her phonenumber and they put it in the phone that I had to use to call her.

Masters: okeey, let's go thru this one more time. Duran you call her, make sure she keeps calm and stays on the phone for at least one minute. We will record the phone call and trace her phone. When we have it we will go and get her. It looks like mr. Madson is in a state where he can be dangerous so I am sorry to tell you but you can't come with us when we go there. Is that clear?

There was no point in getting mad there was no time to waist so I just nodded. They dialed the number and gave me the phone. After 2 times of ringing she picked up the phone.

Loren: hello?

Eddie: Lo, baby this is me. I am at the policestation right now. We are coming to get you.

Loren(sobbing): Eddie please hurry, my stomach is hurting and they are scaring me, what if they hurt the baby.

Eddie: Listen, don't talk like that okeey. They won't hurt the baby and they won't hurt you. Baby I love you okeey. Please try and stay calm so the baby will calm down to okeey.

Masters: Duran we have the location.

I nodded at them and continuoud my conversation with loren.

Eddie: We know where you are, we are coming right now.

Loren: please hurry okeey. Eddie they are coming I can hear them walking up the stairs.

Eddie: baby, stay calm and don't hang up the phone.

Everybody left the room and Masters and Williams told me they were going to get her and I could wait here.

Lorens POV.

Loren: please hurry okeey. Eddie they are coming I can hear them walking up the stairs.

Eddie: baby, stay calm and don't hang up the phone.

Loren(whispering): they are at the door right now.

The door opened and they were standing there smiling from ear to ear. I could hear Eddie talking but didn't hear what he was saying as fear was growing all over my body.

Kelly: look at who finally stopped acting tough.

Jake: I think we are getting somewhere. Is that Eddie you are talking to?

I just nodded.

Jake: say hi to him from me.

I froze and couldn't say anything. I could hear Eddie saying to stay calm but that was easier said then done.

Jake(yling): I SAID SAY HI TO HIM FROM ME.

Loren(shaking): eddie, jake says hi.

Eddie: baby, don't let him get to you. You are stronger then they are. And don't worry the police can be there any minute now okeey.

Loren(shaking): I love you Eddie, please remember.

Eddie:Loren, don't do anything stupid!

I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. Jake and Kelly looked at me as if I had a second head.

Jake: Are you finally willing to walk away from him right now.

I didn't say anything and just walked towards the window. I saw a couple of dozen men surrounding the house I let out a soft chuckle and looked at Jake now with no fear at all.

Loren: If I were you, I would walk away right now.

Jake: What the hell are you talking about?

He came walking towards where I was standing and when he saw all the men around the house pannick took over him. Now I know for sure I was getting out of here. I could hear people walking on the stairs and as soon as the first men stood in the door Jake held me tightly in front of his body. They already Kelly and now they were all pointing there gun towards Jake.

Man: Mr. Madson, let her go right now. And nobody gets hurt.

He just held me tighter and I could feel my arm getting bruised. One of the policeman nodded towards me and signaled for me to close my eyes so I did. It was a matter of second when I heard a loud bang and the grip around my arm was released. I opened my eyes looked back and saw Jake lying dead on the ground. I ran towards the policeman and let myself fall down in his arms. He tightened his grip around me and I was forever great full towards him. He brought me to the policestation to the room where Eddie was waiting. When he saw me he ran towards me and lifted me of my feet.

Eddie: I am so glad your okeey.

I tightened my grip around him as he did the same. "I love you so much" he whispered in my ear. He put me back on my feet and kissed me roughly on my lips. We were interrupted by the policeman coffing a little.

Policeman; Ms. Tate I need you to make a statement. You can do that tomorrow or right now.

Loren: I'll make one now to get it over with. What is your name?

Policeman: My name is Danny.

Loren: Thank you Danny for saving my life.

I walked towards him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and after about ten seconds we pulled back.

Danny: It's my job Ms. Tate.

Loren: please call me loren.

Eddie walked towards him and gave him the bro-hug and tanked him.

Eddie: Thank you for saving my wife. I owe you big time. Anything you need just say it.

Danny: Well it was my pleasure. Let's get this statement shall we?

We both nodded and walked with him I gave my statement and after about half an hour we went home. I walked straight upstairs and laid myself down on our bed, and quickly after I could feel Eddie laying down next to me. he wrapped his arm around me so I was no laying with my back against his chest. I don't know why now but I just started crying my eyes out. Eddie made me turn around and started stroking my back while tightening his grip around me.

Eddie: sssshh, your safe now.

After crying for a few I was all dried out and went to the bathroom. All of a sudden my stomach started hurting more and a big sharp pain fallowed in my back.

Loren: EDDIEEE!

Eddie(worried): Lo, whats wrong.

Loren: I think I'm having the baby now.


End file.
